Silent Hill: The last sacrifice
by Leira D. Halloway
Summary: (re subido hasta el cap. 10) Sarah Helen tiene extraños sueños, donde aparece un pueblo en el cual vivió durante su infancia la cual casi no recuerda, Silent Hill, la sensación de algo inconcluso en su pasado hacen que decida volver a aquel lugar ¿que es lo que le aguarda allí?
1. Chapter 1: El comienzo

**Este fue el primer fanfic que escribí, y después de mucho tiempo decidí mejorarla, sobretodo los primeros capítulos los cuales al haber sido escritos cuando tenía mas o menos 14 tienen bastantes errores que me gustaría mejorar.**

**También para unir en cierto punto con mi otro fic :P**

**Silent Hill y algunos personajes de los juegos no me perteneces a excepción de mis propias creaciones.**

**Música:**

**Silent Hill Shattered Memories – Hostility**

**Silent Hill 3 – End of Small Sanctuary**

**Silent Hill 4: The Room – Limited Edition – Fortunate Sleep – Cat Scratchism Mix**

*** Significa que la música se detiene en ese punto.**

* * *

**Silent Hill: The Last Sacrifice**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo.**

* * *

_(Silent Hill Shattered Memories - Hostility)_

… _el sonido de una sirena rompió el silencio sepulcral de aquella ciudad solitaria, entonces, la niebla desapareció, dando paso a la oscuridad, la cual engulló aquel lugar rápidamente._

_Ella se detuvo al notar aquel drástico cambio, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar a él o que problemas podrían acarrear, unos pasos a sus espaldas la sobresaltaron cortando su línea de pensamiento, al darse la vuelta contempló con horror a un ser deforme y horrible acercarse con un caminar bamboleante. Por un momento se quedó allí, quieta, sin poder quitar la vista a aquella aberración, sin poder reaccionar; entonces, un golpe de energía llenó todo su cuerpo y sin siquiera pensarlo ni sabiendo a donde dirigirse, corrió._

_De un momento a otro se halló dentro de un edificio, al parecer un hospital. Se quedó quieta sin saber que hacer, aquello escapaba a toda lógica, entonces un sonido llegó hasta sus oídos, era como si estuviesen arrastrando un gran objeto de metal, sin previo aviso por la esquina, otra espantosa criatura apareció, llevaba un gigantesco casco con forma piramidal y en su mano empuñaba una espada o cuchillo de mayor tamaño que él, a su lado le acompañaban miles de cucarachas de gran tamaño._

_Éstas últimas se abalanzaron sobre ella, haciendo jirones su vestido blanco que no recordaba haberse puesto, algunas se agarraron a la tela con firmeza, por lo que las golpeó desesperadamente con un tubo de cañería que no recordaba haber tenido para sacárselas de encima. _

_Comenzó a correr, justo a tiempo pues la horda de cucarachas llegó sólo segundos después al lugar en el que estaba parada. Entró por una puerta y la bloqueó con su arma, sabía que no iba a durar mucho pero esperaba que le diese el tiempo suficiente como para escapar, se dio la vuelta y no hubo dado ni dos pasos cuando se detuvo, casi la mitad del piso de la habitación se encontraba ausente, y al otro lado de aquel abismo estaba la salida, pero eso no fue lo que más la impacto, sino los cuerpos putrefactos que colgaban de unos ganchos por sobre el abismo, su sola vista le revolvió el estómago haciéndola vomitar. Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la hicieron voltearse justo a tiempo para verla ser derribada, permitiendo la entrada de aquellos seres. Una de las cucarachas atacó su brazo, dejando un rasguño lo suficientemente profundo como para hacerla sangrar, entonces perdió el equilibrio, esquivando por suerte un golpe que aquel ser piramidal lanzaba contra su cabeza con su gran espada. _

_Sintió el aire del ataque a centímetros suyos, luego sólo el vacío y el sonido lejano de una sirena…_

(*)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel era un día como cualquier otro de verano, el calor del sol era apaciguado por unas corrientes frías de aire que llegaban desde el norte mientras varios cúmulos de nubes se deslizaban con lentitud por el cielo, tapando de cuando en cuando la luz solar.

En ese momento, Sarah Helen, una chica de cabello y ojos color castaño claro despertaba abruptamente de su siesta. Aún algo aturdida se sentó en la cama con las piernas flexionadas y observó distraídamente el pedazo de cielo que se podía ver a través de la ventana de su cuarto.

"_otra vez esos sueños… si sigo así creo que me volveré loca"_

Hacía ya dos meses que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, pero ya era una joven independiente, eso se lo debía mayormente a sus padres adoptivos, con los cuales vivía desde pequeña cuando unos eventos que no lograba recordar la alejaron de su antiguo hogar enviándola a una ciudad distante donde, afortunadamente encontró una familia que la quiso como si fuese propia, eso nunca terminaría de agradecérselos; sabía que, a diferencia de muchos niños había tenido bastante suerte.

De todos modos, apenas cumplió los 18 y tras mucho esfuerzo logró cumplir una de sus metas, un apartamento propio, no era el mas grande ni lujoso, pero para comenzar lo encontraba bastante bien.

Todo había ido tranquilamente hasta que hacía casi un mes atrás comenzaron las pesadillas, primero eran leves, demasiado difusas para entenderlas, pero en el último tiempo se habían vuelto más terribles, extensos y detallados.

"_tendré que hacer algo pronto"_ pensó. En ese momento se dio cuenta de un ardor en su brazo y observó consternada una herida en él. _"¿acaso… me lo habré hecho sin darme cuenta mientras dormía?, ¿o tal vez…?" _en seguida rechazó la otra idea, era demasiado loco, imposible, aunque últimamente las cosas ya no tenían sentido.

Después de la primera semana había decidido investigar sus sueños, ubicar el origen de ellos, quizás eran de algo que vio por la tele y la afectó más de lo pensado o un sitio que visitó en algún momento.

Escribió las cosas que recordaba y le parecían importantes, también el aspecto del sitio con algunos edificios, toda su investigación apuntaba a un solo lugar: Silent Hill, el pueblo de su infancia.

A pesar de sus pocos recuerdos algo le decía que debía volver, cerrar "algo" en su pasado, quizás de esa forma las pesadillas terminarían. Sabía que era una completa locura, guiarse de ese modo por la intuición, pero seguro que cualquier psicólogo le terminaría diciendo lo mismo, y la verdad no estaba de humor como para ir a esas cosas para que le dijesen lo ya sabía, además tampoco le gustaban.

Ya tenía la maleta lista en un rincón con unos pocos objetos que ella creía pertinente llevar, incluso tenía algo para defenderse, nunca estaba de más, eso lo había aprendido en un viaje que había realizado hacía unos años en el sur, lo único que le faltaba era un auto, su mejor amigo se había comprado uno recientemente, no recordaba la marca pero era de un color azul brillante así que le había pedido que se reuniera con ella en la tarde en un café, donde pensaba pedírselo.

Observó el reloj, le quedaban dos horas y media para la reunión, suspiró y se levantó caminando a paso lento hacia el baño, le dolía la cabeza aún aunque un poco menos, esa era la principal razón por la cual se había recostado.

Después de atender su herida se miró en el espejo, pues si, claro que se veía horrible con aquellas ojeras, despeinada y los ojos cansados, abrió el grifo y se lavó el rostro varias veces, tras darse unos pequeños retoques y peinarse se veía algo más decente.

Sabía que era algo temprano, pero necesitaba caminar un poco para despejar su mente y sacar esa intranquilidad que sentía ante su viaje inminente. No demoró más de media hora en llegar, era una cafetería construida recientemente de paredes color crema bastante lindas, también conocía al dueño del local, un hombre agradable llamado Hank, ella le había ayudado cuando recién había abierto, siempre le hacía un pequeño descuento y a veces hasta le regalaba alguno de los pasteles del mostrador, "cortesía de la casa". También conocía a su esposa Carla y su pequeña hija de seis años llamada Mandy.

Como siempre saludó a Hank y ya que había llegado temprano pidió un café capuchino con un sándwich y se sentó a esperar en una de las mesas al lado de la ventana. Desde allí podía ver el South Ashfield Heights, era un antiguo edificio de departamentos en forma de U, aún recordaba haber hecho un informe de ese lugar para la escuela, su historia, anteriores dueños, anécdotas, entre otros. Junto a su amigo habían logrado colarse dentro del edificio para sacar fotos.

En ese tiempo se podría decir que ella era algo rebelde, aunque si lo pensaba bien había sido como cualquier otra chica sólo que con gustos bastante diferentes: mientras algunas iban a fiestas, salían con chicos a beber o destruían cosas y otras en el otro extremo eran más tranquilas y se la pasaban practicando algún deporte o estudiando, ella y su amigo se metía en problemas entrando a lugares cerrados o abandonados e investigando su historia, ingresando a hurtadillas en el cementerio – cuando aún no había tour nocturno – entre otros.

No pudo evitar reír para sus adentros, esos fueron buenos tiempos, aunque debía reconocer que, a pesar de lo temeraria que había sido, aquel edificio de apartamentos le había dado escalofríos, y aún lo hacía, aunque no era para menos tomando en cuenta los eventos que tomaron lugar un tiempo atrás, las extrañas muertes, los accidentes…

_(Silent Hill 3 – End of Small Sanctuary)_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de su amigo, su nombre era Jack Wilcox, a pesar de tener su edad, su baja estatura y rostro ovalado lo hacían ver un poco más joven, su cabello y ojos eran de un negro bastante oscuro que siempre le había intrigado, tras sentarse y pedirle un café a la camarera le sonrió diciendo:

– ¿Y?

– ¿Y qué?

– ¿No me vas a decir la razón por la cual quieres usar mi auto? Llevas una semana evadiéndome la pregunta pero hoy no te dejaré escapar.

– Tu ganas– dijo con un suspiro Sarah intentando reprimir una sonrisa y mantenerse seria– pienso ir a Silent Hill

– ¿Silent Hill… y para qué quieres ir allí? – quiso saber Jack

– Se podría decir que tengo unos, bueno, asuntos pendientes que arreglar…

Se vieron interrumpidos cuando la camarera trajo el pedido de Jack, tras irse y después de que él diera un pequeño sorbo a la tasa continuaron.

– Mmm… sabes, ahora que recuerdo mis padres son de allí, viví un tiempo en ese lugar, creo que hasta lo años

– ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada? – preguntó Sarah fingiendo enojo.

– Por que no me preguntaste… ¿y por qué te sorprendes tanto?

– Por que yo también viví allí de pequeña…

– Vaya, que casualidad ¿no?

– Supongo… entonces ¿me prestas el auto? –preguntó Sarah volviendo al tema principal.

– Ok pero me lo cuidas. Por cierto ¿Cuándo te vas?

– Mañana por la mañana

– Si que estás apresurada ¿eh?... sabes, aún no me respondes cual es la razón de todo esto pero, cuando vuelvas no te dejaré escapara a esa pregunta–dijo mientras apuraba lo último que quedaba de café en su taza –Bueno, te dejaré el auto más tarde, seguro quieres aprovechar de descansar antes de salir.

– Si, gracias Jack, en serio te lo agradezco…

– Si, hasta luego…

(*)

Aquella noche apenas pudo dormir, sueños oscuros poblaban su mente que al despertar desaparecían dejando sólo angustia y un mal presentimiento, aún así, tal como lo había planeado, partió temprano en la mañana, a aquella hora circulaban muy pocos autos y las únicas personas que se veían caminar por las calles eran algunos borrachos de la noche anterior seguramente, y alguno que otro trabajador que le tocaba turno de madrugada.

Después de salir de la ciudad y tras unas horas conduciendo paró en una gasolinera donde llenó el tanque y compró un café con un paquete de galletas y un sándwich, de nuevo en la carretera se puso a pensar en las cosas que había investigado del pueblo. Según una página de misterios, había sido construida sobre un lugar sagrado y que esa es la razón por la cual se dice que está maldito. También se mostraba una gran lista de incidentes que por un tiempo afectaron el turismo en la zona, pero desde ya comienzos del 2000 esos eventos comenzaron a disminuir drásticamente hasta la actualidad, en la que apenas se registran hechos extraños.

Últimamente se habían estado haciendo reconstrucciones a algunos edificios de la zona que se vieron afectados por el abandono o el deterioro del paso del tiempo, incluso en la periférica, algunas personas del exterior estaban comprando terrenos para formar casas, tanto de veraneo como de residencia permanente. Y es que aquel lugar tenía un encanto que cautivaba a las personas: quizás fuera su tranquilidad o la niebla que de cuando en cuando rodeaba la zona, difuminando la realidad.

La ola de crímenes parecía haber quedado atrás y para muchos, el lugar era un simple pueblo como cualquier otro, pero para otros esto apenas significaba algo: que la tranquilidad se debía a que quienes principalmente provocaban aquellos asesinatos y desapariciones, algo llamado "el culto de Silent Hill" habían casi desaparecido y los que aún quedaban permanecían inactivos, pero el pueblo aún seguía llamando a los perdidos, de manera silenciosa y sin que apenas la realidad se diera cuenta.

Aquello último no había logrado comprenderlo, los pueblos no estaban vivos ¿verdad?, eso parecía más el guión de una película de terror que a la vida real, pero lo del llamado "culto" al parecer había sucedido, aunque no había alcanzado a ahondar mucho en el tema por la falta de tiempo, seguramente eran fanáticos religiosos y esas cosas.

Después de un par de horas dio con el cartel que indicaba la desviación para entrar en Silent Hill, por fin estaba llegando. Desde Ashfield hasta ese pueblo era más o menos medio día de viaje y estaba realmente agotada, aún le quedaba un rato más por aquella carretera un poco antigua para llegar, esperaba aguantar lo suficiente para pedir una habitación en algún lugar y darse una buena siesta, apuró lo último que quedaba del café y dejó el envase en el asiento del copiloto.

Al poco avanzar por esa carretera un cartel pequeño apareció que decía: Zona de Niebla, momentos después apareció otro: En caso de neblina reduzca la velocidad.

Aquellos carteles le recordaron unas historias que había leído también en internet: usualmente la neblina desaparece– o disminuye – a eso del mediodía más, en determinadas épocas del año ésta es tan espesa que cubre la zona durante días sin desvanecerse, un verdadero espectáculo según algunos, aunque algo peligroso para los conductores. También se dice que es en ese tipo de niebla cuando hay más posibilidades de ver "cosas extrañas". ¿Qué cosas?, nadie lo dice y así pasa a ser sólo una leyenda urbana más de aquel lugar.

Una hora después, cuando ya se había internado bastante en aquella carretera la famosa niebla comenzó a rodearla, por alguna razón aquello la inquietó, quizá por que le recordaban mucho sus sueños, además sentía una extraña sensación de peligro; intentó borrar aquello de su mente, parecía una paranoica.

Encendió la radio para ayudarla a eliminar sus inquietudes, al instante sintonizó una estación en la cual estaban pasando una canción; era bastante tranquila y parecía emitir una sensación de tristeza, algo que no la ayudaba mucho pensando en lo cansada que estaba, aún así no se animaba a buscar algo más movido así que la dejó estar. Entonces la letra comenzó:

_A letter to my future self_

"_Am I still happy?" I began_

_Have I grown up pretty?_

_Is Daddy still a good man?_

_Am I still friends with Coleen?_

_I'm sure that I'm still laughing_

_Aren't I? Aren't I?_

De pronto la vista se le nubló levemente, el cansancio seguramente: millones de imágenes difusas asaltaron su mente. Decidió que lo mejor era parar un momento cuando la radio enloqueció, no importaba que estación colocara todas emitían estática, tampoco podía apagarla.

No sabía que estaba pensando cuando en la niebla a sólo unos metros, vio una figura difusa pasar corriendo, frenó de golpe, el auto patinó por el asfalto húmedo dando varias vueltas hasta detenerse abruptamente, haciendo que la cabeza de Sarah se golpeara con fuerza contra el volante, sumergiéndola en la oscuridad.

_(Silent Hill 4: The Room – Limited Edition – Fortunate Sleep – Cat Scratchism Mix)_

Despertó con el cuerpo entumecido por el frío, completamente desorientada trató de enfocar su mente y recordar el último acontecimiento; no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Comenzó a moverse en el asiento cuando un fuerte dolor en su cabeza la hizo llevar su mano hacia su frente descubriendo una pequeña herida cuya sangre ya había comenzado a coagularse.

Decidió salir del auto para ver mejor la situación, por suerte no había chocado, miró en todas direcciones, pero lo que sea que hubiese cruzada – si es que así era- se había marchado hacía mucho.

Con sus manos comenzó a frotar sus brazos para entrar en calor, entonces a lo lejos, asomando entre la niebla vio un letrero, comenzó a caminar hacia él cuidando de no caerse pues aún estaba algo mareada debido al golpe.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para leerlo supo, de alguna forma que aquel era el fin del camino fácil, mientras aquellas palabras escritas hacía mucho tiempo seguían dando la bienvenida a los desafortunados:

"_Bienvenidos a Silent Hill"_


	2. Capitulo 2: La llegada

**Música:**

**Silent Hill 2 – Promise (reprise)**

**Silent Hill Origins – Acid Horse**

**Silent Hill Shattered Memories – Hostility**

*** Significa que la música se detiene.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La llegada.**

Aunque no quieras…

Los recuerdos siempre vuelven…

Y para arreglar el pasado…

Primero debes recordarlo…

* * *

_(Silent Hill 2 – Promise (reprise))_

Volvió a su auto para curar la herida de su frente, cuando terminó intentó poner en marcha el auto pero no funcionó, resignada recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y se puso a pensar. ¿Cómo es que había terminado en ésta situación? ¿Por qué estaba allí?, era como si, incluso ahora, un extraño viento proveniente del pueblo susurrara su nombre. Sacudió levemente su cabeza intentando borrar aquel absurdo pensamiento, ella venía por decisión propia para zanjar asuntos inconclusos en aquel sitio, no sabía cuales, pero quería acabar con aquello pronto.

Sacó un bolso de abajo del asiento y lo abrió, dentro se encontraban: una linterna, pilas, una pistola de 9mm con un cartucho de munición y gas pimienta, su padre le había comprado esto último tras el desagradable incidente unos años antes, una cantimplora pequeña, el sándwich que compró en la gasolinera, una agenda con lápiz y un mapa de la zona. Sabía que aquello podía parecer algo exagerado, pero ella era así, siempre llevando cosas extras para diversos casos de emergencia, le gustaba estar preparada y la hacía sentir segura, antaño su amigo Jack siempre bromeaba llamándola paranoica, pero tras quedar atrapados en un edificio abandonado durante una expedición y después de que él cayera por un agujero tapado en el suelo terminó agradeciendo bastante el que llevara pilas de repuesto, comida y un botiquín.

Antes de salir sacó una chaqueta color marrón para abrigarse, se colgó el bolso de modo transversal y caminó en dirección al pueblo esperando encontrar ayuda para remolcar el auto, no quería ser la causante de un accidente múltiple o algo así.

Tras recorrer un buen tramo, comenzó a vislumbrar las primeras casas, los edificios se veían viejos y lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de sus pisadas mientras en el aire se respiraba una incómoda paz, _"¿Dónde están todos?"_, por la época del año en el que se encontraban deberían haber turistas o al menos la gente del pueblo.

De pronto a lo lejos una sombra oculta la sacó de sus pensamientos, era una figura pequeña, tal vez un niño, al acercarse más vio que estaba en lo correcto pero antes de ver si quiera como era éste desapareció de su vista.

Corrió lo poco que le quedaba para la esquina más no vio a nadie en la calle, _"¿lo habré imaginado? No, no lo creo…"_. Se quedó un momento allí, pensando sobre aquel suceso cuando reparó en un mapa de aquella parte del pueblo pegado a la pared, en la cual se hallaba remarcado con plumón negro el colegio, y con otro de color rojo, una esquina en la cual se cruzaban BRADBURY st y ELLROY st.

Lo marcó en su propio mapa, por lo menos tenía un destino en ese lugar al cual dirigirse, aunque sabía que no era correcto dejarse llevar por los instintos –los cuales siempre le traían problemas–, y menos aún si involucraban marcas en las paredes dejadas por desconocidos, más sólo por ésta vez les haría caso, aún cuando supiera que podía ser peligroso, de todas formas no tenía ninguna otra pista y no había nadie a la vista para preguntarle que estaba pasando.

(*)

Se encaminó hacia el colegio, cuando al poco andar comenzó a oír un extraño sonido, como el de una radio sin sintonizar. Provenía del callejón cercano a donde estaba ella.

Con precaución se acercó al lugar, para ver encima de un basurero una vieja radio portátil. Dio un suspiro, ¿cómo algo tan simple podía haberla asustado?, quizás era por el ambiente de la zona, la cogió y busco alguna estación más no encontró nada, estaba igual que la radio de su coche.

La iba a dejar en el mismo lugar donde la había encontrado cuando la estática se volvió más fuerte que antes lo cual la sobresaltó, sólo segundos después un sonido gutural resonó aún más fuertemente dentro del callejón.

_(Silent Hill Origins – Acid Horse)_

Esforzó su vista, intentando ver que era, pero cuando lo hizo casi cayó de espaldas del horror, aquello que había emitido aquel ruido agónico no parecía – o no era – como nada que hubiese visto en toda su vida. A pesar de pararse en dos pies no parecía humano, era como si sus brazos estuviesen atrapados en su propia piel, en su pecho se hallaba un agujero el cual desprendía un líquido extraño además, donde debería estar su rostro sólo había piel lisa, sin facciones de ningún tipo.

Aquel ser comenzó a moverse de forma amenazadora hacia ella, sacándola de su estupor, rápidamente sacó su pistola.

– ¡Aléjate o disparo! – Exclamó– ¡te lo advierto, no estoy bromeando! – agregó con apenas un hilo de voz al ver que seguía acercándose. Sin otra opción apretó el gatillo.

Para su sorpresa aún al darle en pleno pecho, al ser pareció no importarle, volvió a dispara, esta vez lo tiró al piso, al tercero murió.

– ¿Pero que demonios es eso?

No se atrevió a acercarse a la criatura, su horrible olor le daba nauseas, de manera casi automática guardó la pequeña radio en su bolsillo, la cual había dejado de sonar, más cuando salió del callejón volvió a su estado anterior. Alarmada aguzó el oído, pues la niebla era demasiado espesa para observar cualquier cosa, por un rato no escuchó nada más que la estática, entonces se dejó oír un largo aullido.

"_Oh no, por favor, Cualquier cosa menos perros"_ cuando era pequeña un perro vagabundo había intentado atacarla, desde entonces los odiaba, sobre todo a los grandes.

Entre la niebla observó la figura de un animal de cuatro patas, pero antes de que se acercara lo suficiente para verlo, salió corriendo sin mirar atrás en dirección al colegio. El terror se había apoderado de ella, lo escuchó tras suyo, persiguiéndola, e intentó acelerar el paso aún sabiendo que ya no podía más. Entonces, sin darse cuenta llegó el colegio, era un edificio grande de ladrillo rojo, era imposible no verlo, con rapidez subió por los escalones y, rogando que estuvieran abiertas se lanzó sin detenerse contra las puertas, para su fortuna, no encontró obstáculo alguno que le impidiese abrirlas.

Cerró con fuerza tras suyo antes de caer al suelo exhausta, apenas podía respirar y sentía el pecho oprimido, tardó un tiempo en recuperar las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse e investigar alrededor.

(*)

Al parecer se hallaba en el vestíbulo del colegio, por alguna razón lo encontraba todo muy familiar, como si ya hubiese estado allí antes, quizás así fuese, de todas formas no recordaba en cual colegio había ido cuando joven antes de tener que marcharse.

Cuando abrió la segunda puerta de entrada y se encontró en un pequeño pasillo sintió un leve deja vú, y sin saber por qué se encaminó hacia recepción. El lugar se mostraba bastante abandonado, incluso una capa de polvo se hallaba sobre los muebles y objetos, pero quitando eso, todo se veía relativamente normal, entonces se fijó en una pequeña hoja, vieja y arrugada, le faltaba un pedazo, sin poder contener su curiosidad lo tomó y empezó a leerlo:

"_He encontrado el collar que se había reportado perdido el día de ayer, al parecer se encontraba en una esquina del suelo de la sala de clases del segundo piso, por favor devolver a…"_

Encima de la mesa se encontraba un collar, era redondo y cabía en la palma de la mano, se veía muy antiguo, recordaba que una vez de niña sus padres adoptivos la llevaron a una tienda de antigüedades; a su madre le gustaba coleccionar ese tipo de cosas, había de todo y ya que estaba aburrida empezó a investigar entre las estanterías. En una de ellas colocaron casi todas las piezas más pequeñas, entre todas una llamó su atención, se parecía bastante a lo que ahora tenía en las manos, si no recordaba mal se llamaba guardapelo o algo así.

Mientras la examinaba encontró una hendidura con la cual la abrió, dentro se encontraban, por un lado una foto de dos niñas vestidas con un traje azul marino, y al otro, pegado con algún tipo de pegamento estaban dos mechones de pelo, uno color castaño claro y el otro negro.

De pronto sintió un mareo, como si le martillearan la cabeza, su visión se volvió borrosa y parecía como si los objetos en la habitación bailaran alrededor de ella, casi podía escuchar claramente la sangre pasando a través de sus oídos junto a un pitido, entonces todo se volvió negro y se desplomó en el suelo.

"_El colegio por las mañanas era bastante bullicioso, el bus escolar llegó soltando una porción de niños alborotados que entraron corriendo, buscando su lugar entre la multitud, el timbre para entrar a clases sonó, ahogando todas las voces que en seguida lanzaron un gemido al ver su diversión cortada y comenzaron a caminar con lentitud hacia sus aulas._

_Sólo momentos después una niña de unos siete años entró corriendo rezagada por la puerta, sin aminorar su paso, subió las escaleras y al doblar por el pasillo casi resbaló. Cuando finalmente llegó a su respectivo salón, aún jadeante atravesó la sala evadiendo a algunos de sus compañeros que estaban en su camino, se sentó en el último pupitre que estaba en la fila de la ventana, y ya cómoda en su asiento, suspiró de alivio._

_Una niña de cabello oscuro sentada frente a ella, se dio la vuelta y, sonriéndole amablemente le dijo:_

– _Por poco y no lo logras_

– _Si, me quedé dormida ya que el despertador no sonó, perdí el autobús y tuve que correr para llegar a tiempo, sobre todo por que no quería que la Sra. Maquister me retuviera…_

– _esa vieja es una pesada, siempre busca una excusa para molestarte, algunos dicen que en realidad no es una persona, sino un alienígena que busca hacer experimentos con los niños._

– _No creo que los alienígenas sean tan malos y horribles, apostaría a que es un ogro de las cloacas_

_Se rieron un buen rato antes de que la niña de pelo negro volviese a hablar:_

– _Por cierto ¿has tenido suerte? ¿Lo has encontrado?_

– _No, creo que se me debe haber caído– respondió la otra con gran pesar– me lo regaló mi madre en mi cumpleaños y le prometí que lo cuidaría, es una reliquia familiar o algo así._

– _No te preocupes, ya aparecerá, si quieres nos quedamos después de clases y lo buscamos, en una de esas tenemos suerte…_

– _gracias…_

_En ese momento una joven de unos 27 años, cabello marrón, delantal verde y con un gran libro entró:_

– _Niños, a sus asientos…._"

_(Silent Hill Shattered Memories – Hostility)_

Le costó abrir sus párpados los sentía pesados, era como tener una resaca de pesadilla… o infernal, casi lo mismo, sólo una vez había experimentado algo parecido pero nunca a ese nivel.

Después de varios intentos, por fin pudo abrir sus párpados, se hallaba en una sala de clases, aunque no recordaba haber ido allí en primer lugar. Se agarró la cabeza con una mano, sentía como si se le fuera a caer a un lado, entonces se le vino a la mente lo que había visto mientras estaba inconsciente. "_esa niña… ¿era yo?_"

Apoyándose en uno de los pupitres logró incorporarse al fin, aunque aún todo le daba vueltas y tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza un momento antes de poder enfocar mejor la vista.

En seguida reconoció la sala de sus sueños, pero algo extraño ocurría, tras la ventana solo se vislumbraba oscuridad, se acercó a ésta, pero no pudo distinguir nada en el exterior. "_No puede ser de noche… ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? Ugh! mi cabeza_"

Con un andar inestable y usando la pared como apoyo logró salir al pasillo, o lo que debería haber sido, pues parecía más bien que se había asomado a un pedazo del mismo infierno; el suelo era de rejillas con unas pocas baldosas sucias dispersas por doquier, mientras las paredes estaban manchadas con óxido y algo que parecía ser sangre.

Se tapó la boca con la mano, preguntándose si no estaría soñando aún, de pronto, todas las puertas del pasillo comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse con gran fuerza, haciendo retumbar las paredes al tiempo que voces de miles de niños comenzaban a hacerse escuchar, susurrando y gritando a la vez.

"Ha vuelto"

"Se acerca"

"UNO, DOS…"

"tengo miedo"

"hay que avisarle a…"

"AYUDA"

"…TRES Y CUATRO…"

"Corre"

"NOOOOO"

"Vete"

"el pasado…"

"CUIDADO"

"…CINCO, SEIS…"

"…recordar"

"Aquí viene una vela…"

"SÁLVALO"

"…para alumbrarte hasta la cama"

"VETE"

"…SIETE, OCHO…"

"el niño…"

"Aquí viene el carnicero…"

"tu destino…"

"…NUEVE Y DIEZ"

"…a cortarte la cabeza!"

"…SE ACERCA EL VERDUGO!"

Intentó taparse los oídos pero no sirvió de nada, estaban en su cabeza, ya no podía entender lo que decían pues las voces parecían haberse unido en un solo grito que atravesaba su mente como una lanza, no podía soportar más aquel dolor.

Sus piernas comenzaron a doblarse bajo su peso, pero antes de que su cuerpo tocase el suelo éste desapareció y comenzó a caer, antes de volver a desmayarse, vio la silueta de un niño en la oscuridad…


	3. Chapter 3: Tiempo suspendido

**Por más que lo intento al renovar esto primeros capítulos no puedo alargarlos más pues en el tiempo en que fueron escritos se les dio lo justo y lo necesario, aún así, intenté mejorar la narrativa lo más posible.**

**Música:**

**Silent Hill Shattered Memories – Hibernation**

**Silent Hill Shattered Memories – Creeping Distress**

*** significa que la música termina allí.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Tiempo suspendido**

_Memorias congeladas,_

_Lugar detenido en el tiempo._

_Que repite una y otra vez un evento…_

_Sin importar doloroso o tierno._

* * *

_(Silent Hill Shattered Memories – Creeping Distress)_

Cuando despertó descubrió que se hallaba nuevamente en el vestíbulo del colegio, sentía el cuerpo adolorido y le costó un poco el poder levantarse; al principio pensó que todo había sido un sueño más al ver el collar supo que no era así, entonces ¿cómo llegó hasta ese lugar?

Intentó volver a abrir las puertas para entrar sólo para descubrir que estaba cerrado. "_Qué extraño_", no le quedaba otra opción más que volver a salir y enfrentarse a esos horribles animales.

Antes de eso y sin saber muy bien por qué, se colocó aquel collar, sentía que le daba seguridad.

Mientras se acercaba a la puerta se fijó en un papel pegado a la pared que estaba segura, no había estado allí antes, en ella, escrita con letra de niño se hallaba la estrofa de un extraño poema:

"… _piensa con inteligencia,_

_Para salir de este dilema._

_Los enemigos son varios,_

_Pero si viene el Verdugo,_

_Corre cuanto puedas…"_

"_El verdugo, me suena familiar, creo que esas extrañas voces lo mencionaron pero… ¿a qué se referirá?, y eso de los enemigos, debe estar hablando de aquellos extraños monstruos y el dilema… bueno, ¡todo esto es un dilema!_"

Decidió anotarlo en su libreta, quizás le serviría para después.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta de salida y la recibió aquella fría neblina con ese típico olor mezcla de la humedad y la tierra mojada. Tras mirar a todos lados, y escuchar atentamente se decidió a salir, bajó los escalones haciendo el menor ruido posible, siempre en línea recta.

Cada vez que la radio sonaba, aunque fuera un poco ella se detenía y escondía tras los autos que por doquier se hallaban abandonados, por suerte, ningún monstruo apareció y la estática siempre terminaba por desvanecerse.

Después de mucho caminar llegó a una esquina donde se detuvo, sentía una extraña sensación que le oprimía el pecho, se hallaba en la esquina marcada en el mapa, lo sentía.

Volteó el rostro y observó la casa que se hallaba justo entre las dos calles. Estaba pintado de color crema, ya sucio por el pasar de los años, tenía tres pisos con tres ventanas cada una y en el segundo, justo en el centro, la ventana daba señales de haberse quemado. La entrada tenía cuerdas policiales y la puerta estaba cerrada.

Siguiendo sus instintos y las películas vistas, levantó un poco la alfombra de entrada y de allí recogió una pequeña llave de plata con la cual pudo abrir la puerta.

Por un momento titubeó, no sabía por qué pero ella de verdad no quería entrar, finalmente cerró los ojos, dio una muy profunda respiración y con gran rapidez, sin darse tiempo de pensar siquiera, ingresó, la puerta atronó con fuerza al cerrarse tras suyo.

(*)

Se apoyó contra la puerta e intentó reírse de aquel tonto temor más no pudo, guardó la llave en su bolsillo y ya más tranquila se dedicó a observar a su alrededor.

Allí dentro, a diferencia del exterior, parecía que nunca hubiese pasado el tiempo, no había ni una sola mota de polvo, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, encontrándose primero con dos puertas a cada lado.

En la izquierda se hallaba un comedor con una hermosa mesa de madera con los cubiertos puestos, esperando aún que fuera servida la comida.

A la derecha había una sala de estar con cuatro sillones de un color castaño claro, el piso estaba recubierto de una alfombra rojo vino.

Continuó hasta el fondo, en el lugar en que el pasillo doblaba a la izquierda la envolvió un delicioso aroma proveniente de la puerta a su derecha, intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrado, la siguiente también así que subió las escaleras.

En el segundo piso el olor a quemado proveniente de la habitación de en medio inundaba todo el lugar, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y en el suelo descansaban unas cintas policiales, el resto de las habitaciones tampoco eran accesibles así que subió al tercer piso.

Éste último era quizás el más extraño, no tanto por el aspecto sino que por la sensación de nostalgia que despertaba en ella. Casi sin dudarlo se dirigió a la habitación del centro que estaba frente a la escalera, en la puerta colgaba un cartel que con letra de niño decía "_habitación de_ (borroso)_… golpee la puerta antes de entrar_".

La abrió casi con cuidado y entró. La habitación era de una niña, era fácil decirlo por los objetos que la llenaban: había varios peluches, la mayoría de gatos acomodados con cuidado sobre la cama, un mueble con varios libros y una mesita de centro en la que descansaban trozos de hojas.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leerlos:

"… _en algunas culturas, el fuego es considerado símbolo de destrucción, mientras en otras es designada como el símbolo del renacimiento y la purificación…"_

El segundo parecía ser parte de aquel extraño poema.

"… _el fuego purificador,_

_Con sus llamas me quemó._

_Pero alguien bueno,_

_Con sus manos me salvó._

_Dios se enojó_

_Y mandó al verdugo,_

_Junto a sus monstruos_

_El tiempo detuvo._

_Para que yo no pueda_

_Dirigirme al futuro…"_

El tercero está escrito con letra de niño y tiene algunas faltas de ortografía.

_**4**__ hermanos fueron a dar la buelta a la manzana,_

_Todos guntos tomados de la mano._

_Pero aparecio un monstruo de dientes afiladoz, _

_Que se comio a __**1**__ de los hermanos_

_Y por eso solo qedan __**3**_

Extrañamente los números **4-1-3** sobresalen del resto.

Había un cuarto que parecía tener una cierta relación con la primera:

_*"La vida y la muerte van unidos: el fuego _**quema**_ y _**destruye**_, pero también _**purifica**_. Echamos en la hoguera todo aquello que queremos olvidar, y conjuramos al fuego para que nos defienda de los malos espíritus. Quemamos en el fuego el _**pasado**_ y hacemos un pacto con el fuego sobre el _**futuro**_. Saltar la hoguera es saltarnos a nosotros mismos, saltar el tiempo: el que _**supera**_ las llamas no es el mismo que comenzó la carrera."_

Tomó los papeles y los dejó en medio de su libreta, luego salió. En aquel piso, la única otra habitación que pudo abrir fue la del lado izquierdo de la puerta del centro.

Dentro, no había nada más que un centro de mesa y sobre ella un extraño reloj de juguete con un solo mensaje también escrito en letra de niño y con varias faltas: "la ora dada ponmela a mi, y yo un tesoro te dare a ti" e inscrito atrás se leía "pasado roto".

Sabía que debía que poner una hora, ¿pero cuál?, entonces pensó en aquello extraños números, ¿qué tal si no eran sólo eso?, quizás lo que querían decir era 4:13.

Probó suerte y funcionó, se oyó un pequeño _click_ y de una pequeña ranura cayó una llave, estaba algo chamuscada pero parecía funcionar.

Bajó con rapidez al segundo piso y la probó en la puerta del centro, abriéndola.

Dentro, era lo que comúnmente se podría llamar un caos total, el suelo y parte de las paredes estaban quemadas, en el centro, apenas visible se veía una especie de símbolo mágico y alrededor, varias velas chamuscadas.

Un mareo parecido al que había sufrido en el colegio la hizo tambalearse pero en seguida se recobró, con la vista aún baja notó un pequeño papel en el suelo, a diferencia de todas las cosas allí, éste no presentaba señales de haberse quemado ni un poco así que debía haber sido dejado en ese lugar tras el incidente.

Lo tomó con cuidado, parecía la hoja de un diario:

_25/Octubre/1997_

_El caso de hoy fue algo espeluznante, todavía no se tienen muy claros los hechos pero estoy seguro de que esto no es lo que parece._

_Fuimos informados por una llamada anónima sobre algo extraño en una casa ubicada entre BRADBURY St. y ELLROY St., el cual podía tener relación con un famoso culto que había causado problemas en el pasado._

_A pesar de que últimamente sólo han ocurrido incidentes aislados, los hemos vigilado desde lejos, seguido sus pasos, y desde hace algún tiempo no ha habido mayor actividad que reuniones en su iglesia y cosas por el estilo, pero de igual manera fuimos allí. Lo que vimos fue un extraño humo saliendo por una ventana del segundo piso, sin dudar forcé la puerta y llegué a la habitación._

_En el suelo, una niña de unos siete años se encontraba desmayada y a su alrededor, el fuego devoraba las paredes y consumía con rapidez unas velas; saqué a la muchacha y fugazmente vislumbré el suelo. Lo que vi fue suficiente para saber que aquel culto está metido en esto, al parecer la niña sólo sufrió quemaduras menores, por suerte al parecer ya encontraron unos tutores que la cuidarán, lo mejor es que son de fuera del pueblo, ahora lo más seguro es que se vaya lejos de aquí. También se que tuvo una gran pérdida de memoria por lo que de igual manera no va a ser de mucha ayuda. Su madre, Amanda Helen sigue desaparecida, en cuanto a mí, me dedicaré a investigar el caso y a ese culto…_

"_¿Helen?... ¿acaso yo soy… aquella niña?"_, era demasiado para ella, sentía que el piso se le movía.

Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación y se detuvieron en una de las paredes menos dañadas por el fuego, allí, escrita con rojo se podía leer: "_Balkan Church_", observó su mapa y lo marcó.

Después de eso bajó al primer piso y sintió como si el tiempo nuevamente comenzase a correr en ese lugar, tras cerrar con llave y dejar esta última en el lugar en que estaba guardada el fuerte sonido de una sirena rompió el silencio resonando a través de todas las paredes del pueblo.

_(Silent Hill Shattered Memories – Hibernation)_

"_¿qué está pasando?"_ se preguntó asustada. Ante sus ojos todo comenzó a cambiar al tiempo que se oscurecía hasta que ya no pudo ver nada. Con rapidez sacó su linterna del bolso para descubrir que el piso se había convertido en una rejilla oxidada a través de la cual podía ver una oscuridad infinita.

Mientras trataba salir de su estupor un chirrido llamó su atención, apuntó la linterna al lugar del que provenía ese sonido, al principio no pudo ver nada hasta que poco a poco apareció un ser al que reconoció al instante, el Verdugo, cabeza de pirámide, el monstruo con el que había soñado continuamente.

Entonces las palabras de aquel extraño poema que había leído al principio aparecieron en su mente _"… pero si viene el verdugo, corre cuanto puedas…"_

Comenzó a correr, no se preocupó hacia donde, lo único que le importaba era huir de aquel cuchillo gigante, varias veces debió volver sobre sus pasos para tomar otro camino pues las calles aparecían cortadas y en todas esas ocasiones debió evadir no sólo a los monstruos, sino también los espadazos que le enviaba el Verdugo.

Por fin, después de mucho correr encontró donde guarecerse, era una edificación muy alta pero por la oscuridad apenas se veía más podía ver claramente la puerta abierta, entró y cerró rápidamente. Para asegurarse bloqueó la salida con una silla y cayó rendida.

Cuando recuperó el aliento y vio a su alrededor supo que estaba en el lugar escrito…

* * *

***Fragmento sacado de la página boulesis . com en un artículo llamado "El fuego y la vida"**


	4. Chapter 4: Enigmas

**Veré si más adelante puedo arreglarlo más, aún no me convence.**

**MÚSICA:**

**Silent Hill Shattered Memories – Lives Wasted Away**

**(Silent Hill Shattered Memories Soundtrack – Searching For The Past)**

***significa que aquí termina la música**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Enigmas**

Preguntas en mi cabeza,

sin comprender…

He de encontrar la respuesta…

para poder vencer

* * *

_(Silent Hill Shattered Memories – Lives Wasted Away)_

Al observar a su alrededor notó que ya no se encontraba en aquel extraño "otro mundo", no había oscuridad ni rejillas, por las ventanas la luz fantasmal de afuera le daba un toque lúgubre al lugar, pero no se veía ningún monstruo como los de afuera y eso la relajó.

Ya más tranquila miró detenidamente a su alrededor, obviamente se hallaba en una iglesia, de pronto se fijó en una figura humana sentada en las primeras bancas cerca del altar, en su estado anterior de exaltación la había pasado por alto.

Con cuidado se acercó, ya cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la observó detenidamente: era una muchacha como de su edad, de cabello negro largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, poseía la tez más blanca que hubiese visto alguna vez, aunque quizás también fuese el efecto de aquella luz lechosa al caer sobre su piel. Vestía una chaqueta negra larga que le llegaba a la cintura, una polera de un rojo muy oscuro, una falda morada, calzas negras y botas café oscuro, en sus manos sostenía un libro y en su regazo yacía una caja la cual no lograba ver muy bien.

Por lo menos era una persona y estaba viva. Suspiró de alivio y se acercó más confiadamente, aquella chica le daba buenas vibras; cuando llegó a su lado la muchacha la miró con unos penetrantes ojos verdes y le sonrió:

– ehm… hola, me llamo Sarah Helen… ¿y tú?

– Megan Vernom, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Sarah?

– Pues… – _"si le digo que me perseguían unos monstruos me creerá loca… bueno, yo misma estoy dudando de mi cordura en estos momentos"_ – de… visita…

– Ya veo, aunque es extraño. No viene mucha gente en ésta época del año, ya sabes, hay rumores sobre criaturas extrañas, monstruos, pero casi nadie las cree… aunque igual se ha ganado una mala fama por los alrededores el turismo no se ha detenido... extraño ¿no?

– Quizá sea que a la gente le gustan los lugares poco comunes o extraños… por curiosidad…– opinó Sarah.

– ¿Y a ti también te dio curiosidad?

–No… es solo que… tengo asuntos pendientes que hacer aquí…–tartamudeó– ¿y tú?

– Estaba esperando a alguien, pero como afuera estaba algo… frío. Así que entré un rato, se podría decir que yo también tengo asuntos pendientes pero con una persona…

– Vaya pues, que tengas suerte…

– Tu igual– dijo Megan dejando el libro a un lado y levantándose– nos volveremos a ver

– ¿Eh?

– Se que han pasado dos meses desde tu cumpleaños pero espero que mi regalo sea de tu agrado– dijo pasándole la caja y caminando hacia la puerta.

– ¿Cómo…?– comenzó dándose la vuelta pero ya se había ido.

"_qué extraño, no escuché la puerta abrirse y la silla que puse contra ésta aún está en su lugar…"_

Observó la caja que ahora tenía en sus manos, era de color Calipso y tenía un listón rojo, la abrió: dentro había un reloj dorado que fuera tenía la imagen de dos círculos y un triángulo y por dentro, las manecillas se hallaban detenidas indicando el número doce.

Al lado del reloj se encontraba una pequeña llave algo vieja y oxidada, en un extremo algo borroso se leía "_llave al pasado_", la colgó de su cuello con una cinta azul que tenía y el reloj lo guardó en su bolsillo, dejó la caja en la banca y solo entonces se fijó en el libro; se lo había dejado.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó el título "_Carrie – Stephen King_", su libro favorito, recordaba tener un ejemplar en casa, era una de las pocas cosas que había logrado llevar consigo el día en que se fue de Silent Hill.

Cuando niña, ahora recordaba, era uno de los libros que más pedía prestado de la biblioteca escolar, después de mucho trabajo reuniendo su mesada y ganándose una monedas vendiendo sus cosas viejas se había logrado comprar el libro, desde niña le encantaba leer, pero de todos ese siempre fue su favorito. Desde la primera vez que lo leyó supo que era para ella, se sentía algo identificada con aquella chica.

Era increíble lo rápido que iba recuperando sus recuerdos, ahora podía recordar más claramente a sus profesores y compañeros, ella no era una chica de muchos amigos y en ese entonces sólo tenía una – la cual aún no recordaba claramente– pues los otros niños la consideraban rara y se alejaban de ella.

Recordaba a la Sra. Maquister, una vieja que por alguna razón le tenía mala; y su madre, una mujer de tez blanca, ojos y pelo castaño con una hermosa y dulce voz, al igual que su sonrisa.

Por alguna extraña razón, un día comenzó a comportarse extraño, se encerraba en su pieza a rezar y empezó a asistir a la iglesia incluso los días en que se suponía no había misa. Recordaba tener sueños sobre un monstruo metiéndose dentro de mamá y una imagen difusa de una chica de cabello negro advirtiéndole sobre algo, un peligro, pero no lograba escucharla, era como si existiera una barrera entre ellas, entonces aparecía un ser extraño y despertaba.

Tiempo después su madre la encerró en una habitación con velas y signos raros mientras cantaba un extraño cántico, recordaba que a su lado había un hombre vestido de negro y que por alguna razón ella no podía moverse.

Luego despertaba en un hospital, con un policía al lado y sin recordar nada, después llegaban sus tutores…

Abrió las páginas al azar y se encontró con un papel doblado, lo desdobló y leyó "_Andy's book_"

La recordaba, ese fue el lugar en el que compró el libro, así que éste era de allí.

Guardó el libro y decidió examinar el lugar, en uno de los bancos halló una munición de pistola _"vaya lugar para encontrar esto ¿Qué hace aquí?"_, en un mueble un botiquín y cuando se disponía a caminar hacia el altar vio un papel arrugado en el suelo, lo tomó, la letra era bastante desordenada y se notaba que había sido escrito de manera apresurada, leyó:

"Están todos locos, todos, estoy seguro que no sobreviviré a esto, yo no quería, por accidente descubrí a este culto, y aún no sé como es que terminé uniéndome a ellos. Eran extraños si, y sus costumbres igual, pero lo que terminó abriéndome los ojos sucedió un día cuando estaba caminando dentro de la Iglesia, ésta estaba aún vacía pues faltaba bastante para la reunión, en ese momento escuche la voz de una mujer hablando en el fondo. Sé que no está bien oír conversaciones ajenas, pero por alguna razón me acerqué, y lo escuché. Oh dios mío!, están locos!, hablaban sobre una forma de traer finalmente al "Dios" a la tierra, que la niña tenía unos poderes y una fuerza muy parecidas a las de una tal Alessa, y que había encontrado una forma infalible para lograr lo que los otros no habían conseguido; que había habido fallos, pero esta vez lo lograrían. Dijeron algo de hacerlo sin que nadie lo supiera, ni siquiera la sacerdotisa… luego hablaron de sus planes; estaba aterrorizado por lo que le harían a esa niña. Me oculté y vi a la señora, la ubiqué y la estuve espiando, a ella y a la niña, entonces ocurrió: vino un hombre de negro que entró a la casa. Me encontraba en un pequeño edificio al frente y pude ver como la niña estaba tirada en el suelo, rodeada de velas y signos, y como tiraban una vela al suelo y la dejaban ahí, para que seguramente muriese quemada. Entonces llamé a la policía, llegaron de inmediato, vi como uno de ellos rompía la puerta y la rescataban. Estoy seguro de que me vieron, me van a matar, van a enviar al verdugo a matarme, pero no me arrepiento, lo que ellos quieren traer a la tierra no es Dios, son solo mentiras, una ilusión, de alguna manera engañan a la gente para que se les unan, que se vuelvan adeptos, ciegos; están en todas partes, están locos, harán todo por lograr sus objetivos, si estas leyendo esto es por que ya estoy muerto ¡cuídate de ellos!, ¡no son lo que parecen, no te dejes engañar!

Se acerca, lo sé, lo sé, EL VERDUGO, QUE NO TE ATRAPE, ESCAPA…"

(La nota termina abruptamente aquí)

"_Así que él fue quien llamó a la policía… me gustaría tanto darle las gracias…pero, ¿a que se referirá con eso de traer al Dios a la tierra?, ¿quién es Alessa?, ¿fallos de quién?, ¿quién rayos es el hombre de negro?, ¿Cómo atraen a la gente al culto?... lo que sí sé es que ellos son peligrosos, lo más seguro es que yo sea su blanco primordial, están en todas partes, deben son muchos, he de encontrar respuestas y la forma de salir viva de este maldito pueblo"_, con esa idea en mente, guardó el papel en su libreta y observó el suelo por si veía otro que le sirviese de pista pues realmente no sabía que hacer a continuación. En la esquina más alejada vio uno, se acercó y lo tomó, solo entonces notó que eran dos. Leyó el primero, parecía la hoja de un diario:

_20/Julio/2009_

_Después de un tiempo averiguando, descubrí muchas cosas, demasiadas diría yo; no quise hacer caso a las advertencias de mis compañeros y profundice en el tema. El descubrimiento que hice fue horrible, lo que yo había escuchado de aquel culto solo era la punta del iceberg: debajo era aún más grande y peor._

_ Tras tanto averiguar ocurrió el primer incidente, trataron de matarme, por suerte las tres veces que lo intentaron tenía algo en mi mano con que defenderme, finalmente opté por irme del pueblo, me ha costado pero los he despistado._

_Eso fue hace 5 años, durante el último tiempo he averiguado aún más, gracias a lo que sé, logré hablar con la Srta. Mason, le conté lo que sabía y ella me contó todo lo que no se había escrito o contado; cosas terribles, los verdaderos planes del culto. Me indicó lo que tenía que hacer si llegaba a ocurrir lo peor, entre otras cosas… ella fue la última en pelear con ellos de una manera tan… directa y ganarles en su propio juego. _

_Me contó que siempre supo que esto iba a pasar, cuando mató a ese ser lo escuchó: sabía que habían encontrado a otra chica a la cual usar, por eso no me fue difícil localizarla, ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es ubicar a esa niña y vigilarla, cuando llegue el momento indicado, deberé ayudarla, de eso depende la humanidad pues, ella es la única que puede hacer esto, si falla entonces… _(Desde aquí la hoja es ininteligible)

La otra:

"_Nos encontraremos en el Café 5to2 en Bachman Rd., he de responderte algunas dudas, ten cuidado, el culto está siguiendo tus pasos, está muy cerca…"_

"_OK, esto sí me preocupó, ¿y quién es esa tal Mason?, ¿Qué rayos quiere el culto de mí?...Jo, creo que hubiese sido mejor quedarme en casa"_, ya que no tenía otra alternativa y no quería que el culto la atrapase observó rápidamente el altar pero solo encontró una biblia que no entendía y cosas sin importancia, miró de reojo aquella cruz que colgaba, fría e inmóvil y se dirigió a la puerta.

(*)

Cuando la abrió, encontró todo en su lugar: nada de rejas ni oscuridad; salió y aquella niebla fría y tétrica la recibió rápidamente, observó el mapa, y con paso rápido se dirigió al lugar indicado.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se encontrase con los monstruos del lugar, ya había alcanzado el Poston Marquet cuando apareció el ser que tiraba ácido, lo redujo rápidamente, por lo menos ya se iba acostumbrando al ritmo de aquel sitio, entonces escuchó los ladridos, al principio estuvo tentada a correr, pero se detuvo _"no pienso vivir con esta miedo ridículo. Además, descubrí algo peor que los perros: este lugar y ese cabezón piramidal, ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?"_, con la mano aún temblándole respiró profundamente hasta tener a ese perro a la vista, y en verdad era horrible, le costó un poco matarlo pero lo logró, caminó más confiadamente hacia el café, feliz de haber superado por fin aquel miedo.

_(Silent Hill Shattered Memories Soundtrack – Searching For The Past)_

El local era agradable a la vista, si hubiese sol sería el lugar perfecto para descansar un rato. Se encaminó hacia la puerta cuando a mitad de camino se detuvo.

En el cristal de éste se podía ver su rostro como un espejo, pero eso no era lo que ella estaba viendo: al lado suyo, como reflejado, estaba el rostro de otra chica, una de cabello castaño hasta los hombros que la miraba con tristeza, tan rápido como apareció se fue.

Sarah miró en todas direcciones mas no había nadie, ¿qué había sido eso?, finalmente decidió no darle mayor importancia y entró.

El Café estaba desierto, revisó todo el lugar hasta que en una mesa vio un papel; se sentó al instante para así estar más cómoda, y es que casi no había notado lo cansada que estaba. A pesar de la situación en la que se hallaba, decidió tomar un breve descanso, sabía que el culto podía darle alcance en cualquier momento pero no serviría de nada seguir moviéndose en ese estado sólo para poner distancia entre ellos, además inevitablemente en algún momento se los iba a encontrar y prefería tener energías para correr o defenderse. Con eso en mente tomó el papel, lo desdobló y leyó:

"_Siento no encontrarme en este lugar como te había escrito, pero me descubrieron y tuve que irme rápido. He bajado el puente para que puedas cruzar al otro lado del pueblo, pero desde aquí puede que el lugar se ponga más "extraño", te deseo suerte. Por ahora será mejor te que dejes llevar por tus instintos, visita lugares que visitabas en la niñez, puede que allí encuentres más pistas que te servirán, pero ten cuidado, recuerda que el culto te sigue. Por el momento te has visto protegida por alguna extraña fuerza que no sabría explicar, pero no se cuanto duré, los del culto son fáciles de reconocer, si los ves, corre, no esperes nada, estoy seguro de que nos veremos y podremos hablar, pero eso será cuando todo se disponga… y entonces lo sabrás todo…_ (La carta termina aquí)"

"_Esto es cada vez más raro"_, guardó la carta y descansó un poco más, sabía que no era el momento pero sacó un trozo de sándwich y se lo comió casi de un bocado, en verdad tenía mucha hambre. Hubiera deseado comer un trozo más, pero no podía detenerse por más tiempo: ya había descansado lo suficiente y podía ser que aquel culto estuviese muy cerca. De mala gana salió, por lo menos el frío la despertaba un poco.

Abrió el mapa y ubicó el puente, a paso lento se dirigió a ese lugar. Por el camino se encontró con un botiquín y una tubería de acero que por lo menos le serviría para no gastar balas innecesariamente. Y ése era el momento en que se preguntaba por que rayos habían cosas como esas tiradas en el suelo, casi parecía hecho a propósito.

Logró llegar al puente sin problemas, apenas había encontrado monstruos cerca y como lo decía la carta, éste estaba bajado y listo para ser cruzado. Caminó por él y a la mitad se asomó hacia abajo mas sólo pudo ver la niebla arremolinándose allí, aunque escuchaba un poco de agua corriendo.

Terminó de cruzar y se le ocurrió ver dentro de la estación de policía, quizás encontrara algo de utilidad. A pesar del inmenso caos dentro halló más munición y otro botiquín, _"por lo menos ya sé que si me lastimo no tendré problemas en curarme"_.

Se le ocurrió ver si había alguna hoja que hablara sobre el caso en el que ella se había visto involucrada de niña o algún otro que con algo de importancia, pero el único que llevaba escrito "Helen" estaba roto e ininteligible.

Salió, y sin saber por qué observó esa esquina de la policía y casi se cayó de la sorpresa al ver la calle cortada, literalmente. Era un hoyo hacia abajo imposible de cruzar, bastante parecido a un acantilado pero en menor tamaño, hasta ese momento solo lo había visto algo similar en aquel "otro mundo", pero ¿allí?

Eso si era raro, se preguntó si habría más calles como esa, _"en verdad este lugar se pone cada vez más extraño… y difícil" _solo esperaba que la calle que daba a la Andy's book no estuviese así.

Iba a bajar por CRICHTON st., pero ésta estaba cortada por lo que camino hacia WILSON st., logró llegar justo a la esquina donde estaba el lugar el cual por suerte se hallaba abierto, entró.

La librería se hallaba en penumbras por lo que encendió su linterna: habían muchos libros en aquel lugar ¿cómo encontraría el sitio en que iba el suyo? Caminó por la pequeña estancia y se asustó con el poster de un hombre en tamaño real en una esquina, cuando vio lo que era realmente, le dio una fuerte patada y siguió buscando el lugar del libro.

Finalmente lo encontró en un sitio algo alejado y oculto, en él había un papel, lo tomó, y con la linterna alumbrando leyó:

_"El pasado ya casi ha sido arreglado, pero para terminar, hay que observar el presente; las pistas a la verdad, a la vista están, pero la mayoría ha elegido, esconderse en la oscuridad; has de ser valiente para encontrar las llaves, que te guiarán en el enigma final._

ALCHEMILLA HOSPITAL."

"_supongo que ahora debo dirigirme a ese hospital…"_, dejó el libro allí, y observó el mapa.

El hospital estaba justo al frente, salió e iba a dirigirse a CANYON st, pero la calle estaba cortada, por suerte había otra entrada frente al Andy's book, así que se encaminó hacia allí.

Cuando se hallaba frente a la puerta de entrada al edificio se detuvo, por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo la llamaba desde dentro, quizás, ahora empezaba lo difícil… tomó valor, y entró…


	5. Chapter 5: Tras tus pasos

**Me gustó como quedó ahora éste capítulo, encuentro que está mejor que antes y le hice algunos cambios… estoy considerando cambiar los nombres de algunos personajes que salen mas adelante…**

**Debo volver a agradecer a mi amiga Maki, pues de sus monstruos de pesadilla basé el último, la mitad del crédito es para ella.**

**Música:**

**Silent Hill OST – Rising Sun**

**Silent Hill Ost – All**

**Silent Hill Ost – Devil's Lyric**

**Silent Hill Ost – Over**

***significa que aquí termina la música**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Tras tus pasos…**

Tras mis pasos,

alguien va.

Entre estas habitaciones,

en soledad.

Escucho sus pisadas,

pero no me atrevo a mirar…

* * *

_(Silent Hill OST – Rising Sun)_

Asomó la cabeza mientras agarraba con gran energía la radio portátil y, tras asegurarse de que no hubiese monstruos a la vista – y al no escuchar sonido alguno proviniendo de la radio– entró.

La puerta resonó con fuerza al cerrarse a sus espaldas sobresaltándola, tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Suspiró con cansancio mientras miraba a su alrededor, su primer pensamiento por increíble que pareciese fue: _"éste lugar necesita una limpieza"_.

El lobby era en pocas palabras, el lugar más "normal" en aquel pueblo… tenía unos sillones para sentarse a esperar junto a una mesa con varias revistas; en la zona de recepción se hallaba un televisor viejo que únicamente transmitía estática y en el suelo sucio había varios papeles desperdigados por doquier sin nada interesante. A pesar de todo esto, el ambiente era algo agradable y cálido en comparación con el exterior.

Mientras examinaba su alrededor sus ojos terminaron posándose en el mapa del lugar, pegado al lado de la puerta; lo sacó y examinó: tres pisos y un sótano. Bueno, al menos eso creía pues el mapa estaba viejo y amarillento, además presentaba algunos rayones seguramente provocados por un niño haciendo travesuras y las manchas de humedad dejaban algunas zonas algo borrosas. A pesar de todo aquello lo guardó.

Caminó por un pequeño pasillo que se hallaba en un rincón e intentó abrir el EXAMINATION ROOM pero estaba cerrado con llave, así que se abrió paso por la puerta de enfrente para terminar en otro pasillo en la cual sólo se podía acceder a la escalera.

Antes de subir, continuó a la otra sección sólo para descubrir que quitando a la DOCTOR S OFFICE –que se hallaba cerrada con llave–, todas las otras puertas estaban atoradas con algo del otro lado dejándolas inaccesibles.

– Por lo menos, no me he topado con ningún percance mayor como monstruos o ese culto…

Se devolvió hasta la escalera para subir al segundo piso y cuando llegó arriba su radio comenzó inmediatamente a sonar.

– Creo que hablé muy pronto…

(*)

Rápidamente tomó la pistola mientras con la linterna observaba alrededor. Al poco tiempo apareció "algo" con forma parecida a la de una enfermera: llevaba un vestido corto de color blanco algo sucio y manchado de sangre, en la mano sostenía un bisturí y se movía de manera extraña, tambaleándose y trastabillando como si fuera un borracho al tiempo que emitía unos sonidos extraños.

De un momento a otro se abalanzó sobre ella con lo que apenas pudo reaccionar y hacerse a un lado; casi instintivamente tomó la pistola y disparó tres tiros que dieron justo en la espalda de la criatura, matándola.

"_Me sorprende lo ágil que resultó ser ese monstruo a pesar de su primera impresión más torpe… supongo que no debo dejarme llevar por las apariencias, esto se está poniendo más difícil"_

_(Silent Hill Ost – All)_

Dio un vistazo alrededor suyo; aquel piso tan oscuro y tétrico le recordó cuanto odiaba los hospitales, sobre todo las agujas, todos le tienen fobia a algo y ése era la suya.

Caminó a la habitación más cercana: la 201. Dentro sólo encontró una cama vacía y un florero con flores secas, esto se repitió en las dos siguientes con excepción de la 203, donde lo único nuevo era un teléfono en el velador.

Esperó ver el mismo escenario en la 204 más no fue así.

Al entrar en lo primero en que se fijó fue en la cama… o mejor dicho lo que había en la cama. Allí, una cosa con forma humana se hallaba acostada y tapada con una sábana blanca, las cuales se encontraban manchadas por una sustancia negra y de aspecto viscoso. Lo único que se veía de "aquello" era su mano extendida por fuera del borde de la cama, o lo que debiese ser su mano pues era como una masa oscura más parecida a una garra que sujetaba una llave.

Pero lo peor de lejos eran las paredes: estaban llenas de manchas que parecían rostros, o quizás sólo fuese una ilusión provocada por su mente.

Intentó no darle importancia y con cautela se acercó a la cama. Tenía miedo de que de un momento a otro "eso" se levantase y la agarrara, aunque aquella imagen en su mente resultaba escalofriante no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros. Antes aquello le habría parecido absurdo mas con lo que había visto hasta ahora, cualquier cosa podría suceder.

Borrando aquellos pensamientos para concentrarse sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Con cuidado y extrema lentitud deslizó la llave por entre las garras y en cuanto la tuvo entre sus manos, salió apresuradamente al pasillo.

Ya más tranquila y con ayuda de la linterna examinó el objeto, tenía una pequeña inscripción algo borrada con el tiempo, pero aún podía leerse: ROOM 306.

Suspiró.

Parecía ser lo que más hacía últimamente: suspirar, tanto de frustración como por cansancio.

La verdad es que la situación actual la hacía pensar que se hallaba en una especie de juego sádico, yendo de una pista a otra hacia un lugar específico; mas no sabía si ese camino terminaba en su perdición o salvación.

Comenzó a caminar hasta la escalera cuando un sonido la detuvo. Parecía un timbre… de teléfono. La habitación 203 era el único en donde había visto uno.

Con paso inseguro se dirigió a la puerta de aquel cuarto y la abrió; dentro todo se veía tan normal que en vez de aliviarla le hacía sospechar que algo malo iba a ocurrir, por lo menos así sucedía en las películas.

Con mano temblorosa descolgó el auricular y se lo acercó a su oído:

(*)

– ¿D-diga?

–…

– ¿Quién está ahí?

– ¡El Culto está cerca! – exclamó de pronto una voz de chica– ¡Te ha alcanzado! ¡Corre–¡

De pronto hubo un sonido fuerte, como el de un objeto de metal siendo arrastrado seguido de miles de voces que susurraban, los cuales terminaron ahogando la voz anterior y volviéndola ininteligible, seguido de un _Click!_, después sólo el silencio de la línea.

Apenas hubo terminado el llamado varios pasos se dejaron oír en el pasillo, no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando abrieron la puerta de un golpe, dando paso a unas personas vestidas de una manera muy extraña y a las cuales no podía ver el rostro.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba ya en el pasillo.

Presa del pánico intentó zafarse de quienes la agarraban, dio una patada al que estaba enfrente y un mordisco a quien le sujetaba. Casi logró escapar cuando otra mano agarró fuertemente su brazo tirándola hacia atrás, de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire en sus pulmones dejándola indefensa. Comenzó a preguntarse a donde la llevaría cuando lo escuchó… la sirena; aquella gente pareció asustarse con el sonido y salieron huyendo dejándola a su suerte.

Tardó un momento en reaccionar y levantarse, le dolía el cuerpo y la vista se le nublaba mas se obligó a no caer y buscar una salida.

_(Silent Hill Ost – Devil's Lyric)_

Corrió medio doblada sobre su estómago –por suerte el golpe no había sido dado para dañarla demasiado– en dirección a la escalera cuando se detuvo instintivamente al oír el ruido de la radio, segundos después escuchó gritos de dolor y miedo provenientes del primer piso o incluso mas cerca. El silencio tras aquello le parecieron horas cuando en realidad fueron solo segundos, entonces comenzó el sonido de metal al ser arrastrado, subiendo al segundo piso y yendo hacia donde ella estaba.

Sintió que sus piernas temblaban, a punto de ceder ante su propio peso mas se obligó a mantenerse firme. Sin dejar de mirar la entrada de la escalera retrocedió, e intentó abrir la puerta hacia la otra sección del piso pero ésta estaba atrancada con algo, así que decidió ocultarse en una de las habitaciones, pero justo cuando iba a doblar por el pasillo la puerta de la escalera tronó al ser golpeado con fuerza desde el otro lado y se abrió.

Allí estaba de nuevo: el Verdugo, pero ahora no tenía forma de escapar. Esta vez la criatura se hallaba acompañada de unas extrañas cucarachas que se abalanzaron contra ella en cuanto la vieron, haciendo que retrocediera contra la pared; salvo que no era una pared sino una puerta, y por suerte no estaba cerrada.

Sin pensarlo demasiado entró en la habitación y cerró la entrada, atrancándola con el tubo de acero que aún llevaba consigo, confiaba en que eso le daría algo de tiempo. Se dio la vuelta para buscar una forma de salir cuando se detuvo sorprendida: en el centro de aquel cuarto había un abismo que no parecía tener fondo; el otro lado donde pudo ver que había otra puerta se hallaba a una distancia demasiado grande para poder saltarla; entonces sintió un leve deja vú y recordó su sueño, aquel que tuvo justo antes de venir al pueblo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta, cabeza de pirámide estaba intentando entrar y no dudaba en que iba a lograr su cometido, ¿acaso será así cómo ella moría…?

"_¡No!, debe haber una forma de cruzar, ¡no pienso dejar que este pueblo y sus monstruos me mate!"_ Miro hacia todas partes en busca de algo que le sirviese, al lado de la puerta había una camilla pero no parecía de mucha utilidad; en realidad, no había casi nada en ese lado de la habitación: sólo un muerto sujeto por unas púas a la pared, un ventilador en la otra, unos ganchos que colgaban del techo… ¿unos ganchos?

Solo entonces se fijó en aquellas cosas que se encontraban suspendidas sobre aquel abismo. Eran tres, sin contar el que sostenía una especie de jaula en la que había "_algo_" que parecía un ser humano; y el tercer gancho que se hallaba mas cerca del otro lado contenía un cadáver cuya cara estaba envuelta en vendajes y al que le faltaban algunas extremidades. Sin ése no conseguiría llegar aún habiendo pasado los primeros dos…

Trago saliva, ¿en verdad podría hacerlo?

Escuchó un ruido tras suyo y vio como la espada del Verdugo atravesaba la puerta creando una ranura lo suficientemente grande para dejar entrar algunas cucarachas… no había tiempo que perder.

Sin pensarlo demasiado saltó y se agarró al primer gancho, la verdad es que era más difícil de lo que pensaba el sostenerse en él, lo peor es que nunca había sido muy buena en deportes, aunque no era el mejor momento para pensar en ello.

Se balanceó un poco antes de estirar la mano y agarrar el segundo, ya estaba a la mitad del abismo sólo faltaba el tercero; escuchó un fuerte estruendo a sus espaldas y supo que la puerta había sido finalmente derribada, ya no había tiempo.

Cerró los ojos, se balanceó lo mejor que pudo y se lanzó.

Creyó que iba a caer, por un momento sintió como si flotara, entonces sus manos agarraron algo y la ilusión se rompió. Abrió los ojos y observó que estaba sujeta a las ropas– o lo que quedaba de éstas– del cadáver; involuntariamente respiró por la nariz y el olor a putrefacción llenó sus fosas nasales.

Por un momento sintió pánico y estuvo a punto de soltarse pero de alguna manera logró mantener el control sobre sus impulsos.

Con las últimas fuerzas que tenían sus adoloridos brazos se lanzó, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y segundos después todo se volvió negro.

(*)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras volver en si por unos segundos pensó que había muerto, pero al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de que había conseguido llegar al otro lado.

Se sentó en el suelo y sintió un horrible dolor en la cabeza, al tocarse la frente con la mano encontró rastros de algo líquido a medio secar. _"Sangre… pero ya esta casi seca, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada? ¿Qué sucedió?"_ Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que en el último instante cabeza de pirámide había logrado golpearle con su gran espada –o lo que sea que fuese aquello–, mas tuvo la suerte de que no fue por el lado con filo.

Miró hacia el otro lado del abismo pero ya no había ningún monstruo, sólo rastros de la puerta destruida.

Abrió su bolso– _me sorprende que con todo lo ocurrido no se haya roto o algo_– y extrajo uno de sus botiquines, tras tratarse las heridas que parecían de mayor importancia sacó el mapa y comenzó a inspeccionarlo. Concluyó que debía encontrarse en el NURSE CENTER, pues sólo ese cuarto conectaba ambas secciones, el único camino que podía seguir ahora era tras la puerta de ese lado; ya en el pasillo podía usar el ascensor pues era el único modo de abandonar aquel piso.

Con un plan en mente se puso en pie y con sigilo abrió la puerta y, tras asegurarse que no había nadie salió.

En lo primero que se fijó fue en la entrada al otro pasillo, pero se sintió aliviada al ver que unas púas y fierros impedían que ésta se abriera, aunque ahora entendía por que antes no había podido usarla.

Caminó hacia una de las puertas mas estaba cerrada. Dobló por el pasillo y entró a la habitación llamada INTENSIVE CARE UNIT, dentro sólo había una camilla sobre la cual descansaba una bata de hospital manchada de sangre, además de la hoja de una libreta algo vieja y el fragmento de una noticia extraído de un periódico:

(Hoja de libreta)

"… _varias contusiones en el cuerpo, conmoción cerebral… pero lo más difícil fue un fierro que se le atravesó peligrosamente cerca de un pulmón causándole una hemorragia interna por lo cual tubo que entrar de urgencia a pabellón. Ahora mismo está en cuidados intensivos… estaré atento al caso, es algo intrigante y el accidente aún no es muy claro… pero el que haya sobrevivido en si es… inexplicable…_

_Mayo 21, 2010"_

(Fragmento de una noticia)

"_El día de ayer, a las 20.30 horas, ocurrió un extraño accidente el cual dejó dos heridos y un muerto, al parecer, los hechos ocurrieron minutos después de que dos jóvenes partieran rumbo a una fiesta, iban ya por FINNEY st doblando por SIMMONS st, cuando, sin razón aparente, un automóvil a gran velocidad les impactó por el lado, arrastrándolo 3 metros hasta chocar con un edificio, según testigos, aquel auto parecía estar esperando "algo", cuando pasó el de los jóvenes, simplemente se puso en marcha y los chocó._

_El conductor del otro automóvil murió horas después en el hospital y fue identificado como Ben M Dudley, quien, según testigos era un hombre tranquilo y extremadamente religioso, aunque algo extraño._

_A pesar de que el otro móvil fue el más dañado, los dos jóvenes lograron sobrevivir, el chico que conducía, de nombre Maximilian A Mackey, resultó con heridas leves, no corrió con la misma suerte su compañera que se hallaba al lado de él durante el accidente…"_

_(Silent Hill Ost – Over)_

Guardó los dos papeles en su libreta y al no hallar nada mas interesante salió.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al ascensor cuando se detuvo perpleja; delante de ella se extendía un largo corredor cuyo final no alcanzaba a vislumbrarse, por las paredes corrían una serie de cables y tuberías que las tapaban por completo hasta el techo mientras algunas secciones del piso se hallaban semi inundadas con agua.

Esto la consternó, eso no debería ser así.

Tras observar el mapa un par de veces y darse cuenta que no estaba equivocada, no le quedó más alternativa que tomar ese camino. Estuvo a punto de dar el primer paso cuando escuchó un sonido como un gorgoteo que llamó su atención, logró distinguir también el ruido de algo líquido cayendo al suelo y unos pasos. Dio una respiración profunda y se giró.

Lo que provocaba aquellos sonidos era un extraño ser negro como la noche sin luna y con una horrible piel viscosa; en donde se hallaba su rostro había un único ojo de color rojo vino que ocupaba casi toda su cabeza; sus largos y musculoso brazos llegaban al suelo y terminaban en unas uñas como jeringas; en su pecho en forma horizontal se abría una gran boca que, de vez en cuando se abría dejando entrever unos horrible y afilados dientes llenos de sarro y del cual escapaba un aliento fétido como de carne podrida junto a un líquido incoloro que caía al piso; sus pies eran musculoso, con lo cual dedujo que debía de correr muy rápido.

En conjunto, aquel monstruo parecía sacado de la pesadilla más oscura.

– Mierda…–fue lo único que logró salir de sus labios.

Entonces la criatura lanzó un fuerte grito y se encaminó hacia ella. Sin más escapatoria Sarah comenzó a correr por aquel largo pasillo, intentando no resbalar con el piso mojado.

El monstruo– tal como supuso desgraciadamente– era muy rápido, en menos de un segundo había logrado llegar casi a su altura. Por el rabillo del ojo le vio extender su largo brazo para agarrarla y solo por suerte logró evadirlo.

Sacó su pistola con la esperanza de que hiriéndolo disminuyera su velocidad o desistiera de ella, dio tres disparos directo hacia el tórax en donde se hallaba la horrible "boca" del monstruo, mas estos le atravesaron sin causarle un daño aparente.

La criatura volvió a lanzar un grito pero esta vez parecía cargado de furia, con su largo brazo intentó derribarla de nuevo mas logró esquivarle.

Era una suerte que el ser no fuera bueno cambiando de dirección –quizá fuese por su gran tamaño–, con lo cual chocaba constantemente contra las esquinas donde el pasillo doblaba abruptamente

Finalmente vio algo al fondo, iluminado por una tenue luz blanquecina, parecía una pequeña habitación… de haber sido un dibujo animado una ampolleta habría salido de su cabeza. ¡Era un ascensor!

Ocupó lo último que le quedaba de energía, pues sentía que su cuerpo estaba llegando al máximo de su capacidad y corrió con más brío el último trecho que faltaba. Sentía que sus pulmones ardían y estaba a punto de desmayarse, aún así continuó y no frenó al llegar, en vez de eso alargó el brazo marcando un número al azar y se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared del fondo de la máquina.

Tardó unos segundos en ponerse en marcha, aunque para ella parecieron una eternidad. Finalmente la puerta se cerró justo cuando el monstruo estaba alcanzando el portal; se escuchó el sonido de algo de gran tamaño al estrellarse –dejando una abolladura en el metal– y el ascensor se puso en marcha.

* * *

**A trabajar en el siguiente...**


	6. Chapter 6: Revelaciones parte 1

**Poco a poco voy avanzando en la renovación de éste fic., he hecho algunos cambios en el nombre de ciertos personajes también y añadido ciertos detalles que han aparecido en mi mente ahora, en cuanto mas avanzo, menos deberé arreglar supongo, pensando que en la parte final ya tenía cierta experiencia… igual revisaré todo… y quién lea mi otro fic, debe esperar un poco que con esto de arreglar éste me he demorado en escribir los últimos del otro Silent Hill….**

**Música:**

**Silent Hill OST – Killed By Death**

**Silent Hill OST – Don't Cry**

**Silent Hill Sounds Box Collection – Moments In Bed From Silent Hill 4**

**Silent Hill 3 OST – Dance With Night Wind**

**Silent Hill 3 OST – Never Forgive Me, Never Forgive Me**

*** Significa que aquí termina la música.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Revelaciones**

**Parte 1.**

_Cruel verdad,_

_Escondida en la oscuridad._

_Que atacó sin piedad,_

_Y me devolvió a la realidad._

* * *

"_La verdad nunca es pura y raramente es simple."_

_Oscar Wilde._

* * *

Oscuridad.

Era tan agradable ese estado de semiinconsciencia donde no existían los problemas ni el dolor que su único deseo era quedarse allí para siempre, aún así se obligó a abrir los ojos.

Al principio no sintió nada, pero poco a poco sus sentidos fueron volviendo. Su cabeza y cuerpo le dolían seguramente a causa del golpe que se dio al chocar contra el fondo del ascensor y lo sentía algo adormecido.

Con cuidado se puso de pie e intentó enfocarse en su situación actual; en el tablero de números se hallaba marcado el tercer piso y aún así parecía elevarse de manera interminable, quitando eso, el sitio se veía de lo más normal.

Su pequeño piso cuadrado y paredes se veían extremadamente limpios, de no estar en aquel pueblo le parecería un ascensor común de un edificio cualquiera. De pronto sintió un temblor y la máquina finalmente se detuvo.

_(Silent Hill OST – Killed By Death)_

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente revelado un angosto camino de rejas oxidadas que se dirigían a una escalera que parecía tan interminable como el pasillo que había dejado atrás.

Dio unos pasos fuera del ascensor y éste, de manera automática cerró sus puertas y bajó, dejando en su lugar sólo un agujero oscuro con forma cuadrangular.

Temerosa se acercó a una baranda de apariencia débil que se encontraba a los lados del pasillo y miró: hacia abajo sólo veía negrura mientras que las paredes, apenas iluminados por la leve luz de una ampolleta algo oxidada que colgaba del techo también oscuro, sólo dejaban ver unos bultos negros que apenas supo reconocer.

Frente a ella a unos metros se encontraba un pasillo con las mismas características que el suyo, pero su escalera, al contrario, descendía hacia la oscuridad inconmensurable. De pronto una figura comenzó a caminar por ella.

Con ayuda de su linterna iluminó la silueta: era la mujer más desarrapada que hubiese visto antes. A aquella distancia no podía ver claramente los detalles de su ropa o rostro, pero juraría haber visto unos ojos algo enloquecidos entre la maraña de su cabello.

– ¡Oiga! ¡Señora!

No creía que fuera buena idea llamar su atención –si es que la linterna no hubiese sido suficiente para hacerlo–, pero no creía que a aquella distancia pudiera causarle daño ¿o si?

Pero no fueron necesarias sus preocupaciones pues, como si no la hubiese escuchado– o visto– la extraña mujer continuó su camino, bajando las escaleras y perdiéndose en la oscuridad sin ninguna luz para ayudarse.

Bueno, eso fue extraño.

Con paso vacilante se dirigió a la escalera y comenzó a subirla, aunque no le diese mucha confianza no tenía otro camino. Al rato ya estaba cansada, parecía no tener fin aquella escala; se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y miró hacia abajo, mas sólo había oscuridad. Continuó ascendiendo.

Le pareció que habían pasado horas pero al fin llegó a la cima. Tras un breve pasillo se encontró con una puerta de metal y pegado en él, un papel que llamó su atención.

Lo tomó, estaba escrito con una letra de niño muy distinta al de los otros trozos, decía:

_El verdugo tomó la verdad,_

_Y la ocultó en la oscuridad,_

_En el tormento de la gente,_

_En las llamas del tiempo_

_Y en el laberinto de la mente._

_Has de ser inteligente,_

_Si tras la puerta_

_Quieres pasar esta prueba…_

No lo comprendió del todo. Entonces recordó su antigua casa y la habitación quemada donde recordó su pasado, eso podía relacionarlo con aquello de "las llamas del tiempo", lo de la puerta debía referirse a la que tenía enfrente… eso la atemorizaba.

¿Qué clase de prueba le esperaría en un lugar como éste?

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, guardó el papel en su libreta y respirando profundamente abrió la puerta…

(*)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía con seguridad que pasó después. Sólo recordaba haber sentido un espantoso dolor de cabeza y darse cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados; más cuando los abrió deseó no haberlo hecho.

Se encontraba en una silla de ruedas y no podía moverse, tampoco sabía quién la llevaba. Atravesaron una puerta a un pasillo iluminado por unos escasos focos de color rojo y pasaron frente a unas puertas con rendijas; en una de ellas pudo ver un hombre, o algo que parecía uno que tenía tanto la boca como los ojos cosidos y sangrantes, extendiendo su ensangrentado brazo por la rendija en un intento de: o atraparla o pedir ayuda.

En otra sólo había oscuridad, pero de ella brotaban horribles y agudos alaridos de dolor. Las imágenes pasaron cada vez más rápido mientras los gritos y llantos se fundían en uno solo, como una sádica canción de agonía y sufrimiento mientras todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Una vorágine de tormento.

Sentía que si aquello continuaba iba a perder la razón, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar con fuerza sus párpados hasta que por fin la inconsciencia volvió siendo rodeada sólo por la bendita oscuridad y silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo le decía que debía abrir los ojos, a pesar de cuanto quería seguir así, pero entonces escuchó un chirrido extraño y automáticamente los abrió.

Se encontraba tumbada en el piso en medio de un pasillo, a unos cuantos metros una vieja silla de ruedas estaba tirada.

Agudizó el oído intentando no moverse. A lo lejos se sentía el lamento de miles de voces pero mucho más cerca de ella, predominando sobre los otros sonidos se escuchaba el chirrido de un objeto de metal acercándose desde la dirección de la que Sarah venía.

Se levantó rápidamente y observó hacia la oscuridad, mientras tomaba la linterna que había caído cerca de la silla de ruedas y con ella iluminaba hacia el fondo del pasillo. Al principio el haz de luz se perdió en las tinieblas, pero finalmente iluminó algo, un ser con casco.

_(Silent Hill OST – Don't Cry)_

Ni siquiera tuvo que seguir mirando para saber que criatura era aquella; antes de siquiera pensarlo sus piernas ya estaban en movimiento, corriendo en dirección contraria a la criatura. De cerca le seguía cabeza de pirámide, no podía creer que con el peso de aquella espada pudiese ser igualmente rápido; intentó ver a los lados por si había una puerta u otro pasillo con el cual poder refugiarse o encontrar una salida, cualquier cosa para escapar de aquella pesadilla pero no había nada.

Al fondo vio una luz rojiza. Cuando llegó allí se encontró con un puente de metal oxidado como el primero pero más largo; la luz provenía del abismo a sus pies, aunque no podía ver la causa, sólo una neblina en la lejanía de color escarlata que iluminaba todo aquel lugar.

A los lados, suspendidos en aquel abismo se hallaban unas pequeñas jaulas con seres apenas visibles pero que conjeturó serían personas o monstruos con una complexión parecida; la mayoría se veían muertas pero algunas se movían y gemían de una forma que Sarah nunca había escuchado en su vida y que estaba segura que, si salía de ésta, recordaría por siempre.

El sonido chirriante cada vez más cercano la sacó de su ensimismamiento y la hizo volver a correr por aquel puente. La abertura del final parecía alejarse en vez de lo contrario y aquello la ponía aún más nerviosa, además temía encontrar un callejón sin salida.

Volteó la cabeza un momento sin detenerse y pudo ver a cabeza de pirámide llegando al puente y comenzando a cruzar.

Por fin logró ella alcanzar el final, sólo para encontrar tras un breve trecho una puerta, la cual por más que intento no logró abrir. Se hallaba en un estado de pánico el cual por poco la hace perder un detalle que pudo costarle la vida; en grandes letras se leía ROOM 306.

– ¡LA LLAVE! – exclamó mientras recordaba.

Intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos buscó en su bolso hasta encontrarla y la metió en la cerradura; el chirrido se hallaba a tan solo unos pocos metros tras ella, se detuvo escuchando como aquel ser tomaba su larga espada para acabar con su vida justo cuando la llave dio vuelta.

Rápidamente se metió en la habitación cerrando tras de sí. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y sintió el temblor de ésta cuando la espada golpeó la madera increíblemente sin atravesarla seguido de una especie de grito, seguramente de frustración que lanzó aquel ser.

(*)

Finalmente sus temblorosas piernas no pudieron sostenerle más y comenzó a deslizarse por la puerta hasta quedar sentada; puso sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y escondió su cabeza entre ellas ahogando los sollozos de quién se descubre vivo todavía.

Así se quedó un rato hasta que logró volver a tener el control de sí misma, se levantó y con su linterna alumbró a su alrededor.

_(Silent Hill Sounds Box Collection– Moments In Bed From Silent Hill 4)_

Se hallaba en una habitación de hospital de aspecto normal; había una cama junto a la ventana con sus sábanas blancas pulcramente ordenadas, y sobre éstas descansaba un peluche con un corazón con la frase _"Que te mejores pronto" _cosida en él. En un pequeño velador se encontraba un florero con rosas de color azul y rojo y próximo a éste dos papeles; también había una silla blanca pegado a la cama cuyo respaldo se apoyaba en el velador.

Se acercó y tomó la primera nota que al parecer venía con las rosas y leyó:

"_Lo siento… se supone que debía haber sido una noche inolvidable pero no por esto, ojalá hubiese sido yo y no tú, pero te aseguro que no te dejaré sola hasta que vuelvas a abrir los ojos, después de eso y si tú así lo deseas me iré. Hay una cosa que hace tiempo quería decirte e iba a hacerlo ese día, que yo, bueno, te amo…_

_Maxi."_

"_Me pregunto si será el mismo de la noticia"_, luego, tomando la otra nota leyó:

"… _han pasado ya tres meses desde el incidente y la joven aún está en coma. La desgracia de esto es que uno nunca va a tener la seguridad de cuando va a despertar el paciente; podría estar así varios meses más, años o incluso toda su vida._

_Los padres luego de una meditación profunda, han decidido enviarla a un hospital en Brahms, del cual les había hablado previamente. La verdad es que a pesar de los miles de casos horribles que he visto durante mi vida profesional (y que en cierta forma me han endurecido), he de reconocer que éste me ha tocado hondo. _

_Quizás sea por lo joven que ella es, o por su parecido con mi hija mayor quién murió hace tres años también en un accidente, como sea me ha afectado un poco…_

… _su familia también está destrozada pero de entre todos quien más lástima me da es aquel joven que viene todos los días a verla, sus palabras llegan a romper el alma, al parecer piensa mudarse también a Brahms. Sólo espero que tenga suerte, y en un día no muy lejano la vea despertar…"_

Tras terminar la última nota sintió un tenue dolor de cabeza, entonces casi pudo ver claramente perfilado la imagen de un muchacho joven sentado en aquella silla y pudo escuchar su voz con un marcado tono de pesar: _"¿por qué no despiertas aún?, el verte cada día aquí tendida resulta tan doloroso… de haber reaccionado antes… pero lo hecho no se puede cambiar… por favor abre los ojos, por favor, por favor_ (sollozos)_…"_

La imagen se esfumó junto con su dolor de cabeza, la sacudió ligeramente mientras miraba tristemente hacia la silla. _"Pobre chico_– pensó– _al parecer es verdad eso de que los sentimientos fuertes quedan marcados en un lugar"_

Dedicó otra mirada a la habitación y vio una puerta en un extremo, se dirigió a él y con extrema precaución la abrió. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el pasillo de hospital "normal", dio un suspiro de alivio y salió.

(*)

Bajó por el ascensor– aunque no pudo evitar los nervios durante el corto trayecto hacia abajo–, tras llegar al primer piso se encaminó hacia la salida cuando se topó con un hombre que estaba apoyado contra la pared. Era muy alto y de cabello negro, sus ojos de un castaño oscuro revelaban una mirada penetrante; parecía tener unos treinta años, vestía una chaqueta de cuero color negro, debajo una blusa blanca, pantalón café y zapatillas negras. En el bolsillo de su pantalón alcanzó a atisbar el contorno de una pistola. El hombre sonrió:

_(Silent Hill 3 OST – Dance With Night Wind)_

– Me alegra que te encuentres bien.

– ¿Quién es usted? –peguntó Sarah a la defensiva

– Mi nombre es David Riddell, fui policía aquí hace algunos años, quien se ocupó de tu caso, y quien te ha dejado algunos mensajes para encontrarnos. –Se entrecruzó de brazos– Desgraciadamente el Culto ha estado interponiéndose pero al fin logré dar contigo.

– Entonces… ¿tú fuiste quién me salvó cuando era niña del fuego?

– Si – respondió él tranquilamente.

– Uhm… gracias– murmuró Sarah insegura.

– No fue nada –dijo acercándose un poco a ella– Supongo que has tenido tiempo de averiguar lo suficiente de este pueblo ¿no es así?

–Algo…– confirmó Sarah– mas aún no tengo todo claro y quizás tú puedas explicármelo, como ese Culto.

– Intentaré decirte lo más que pueda, de todas formas para eso te buscaba. Desgraciadamente estamos cortos de tiempo, a pesar de que escaparon –por lo menos la mayoría– por la venida de ese extraño mundo, estoy seguro de que no tardarán en volver para atraparte.

– Pero ¿por qué yo? – quiso saber Sarah.

– Por que tú tienes la llave tanto para la salvación como de la perdición, yo sólo soy una pieza más en este juego, aunque te ayudaré en lo que pueda…

– ¿Qué pasa si no lo logro? – _"Sea lo que sea a lo que él se refiere"_

David le dio una mirada tan sombría que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, finalmente él sólo se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto. Le vio meter una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar un objeto de pequeño tamaño y luego extendérselo. Era munición de pistola, Sarah lo tomó.

– Lo necesitarás. – Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta– Será mejor que me vaya, ellos deben estar por llegar, te sugiero que también salgas de éste lugar. Seguramente nos volveremos a ver.

– Antes de que te marches necesito preguntarte una cosa– cuando se aseguró de tener su atención continuó– Por casualidad ¿no conocerá a una chica de cabello largo color negro, tez blanca y ojos verdes llamada Megan Vernon?

– ¿Megan?... así que ese es su nombre–susurró– La verdad es que no la conozco pero no hace mucho me la encontré y me entregó esta pequeña carta –dijo mientras le extendía una hoja arrugada– Me dijo que te la diera, la verdad no me da mucha confianza, cuando la dejé de ver simplemente desapareció, y eso que sólo fueron segundos.

Sarah cogió el papel y rápidamente lo desdobló leyendo:

"_Ven a verme en el Lake View Hotel. Las dudas han de ser aclaradas… espero que te gustara el regalo._

_Megan Vernon._

_P.D.: gracias por devolver el libro, realmente agradezco esa acción."_

"_¿Cómo se enteró de que devolví el libro?"_

Antes de poder reaccionar, su "nuevo" compañero arrancó la hoja de sus manos y la leyó.

– ¿Lake View Hotel? ¿Confías en esa chica?

– Algo me dice que debo hacerlo.

– Ok, no puedo hacer nada contra eso. –Dijo mientras le entregaba el papel y se alejaba– Voy a investigar un poco mas, nos veremos allí, si es que el Culto no se interpone claro…

Sarah se quedó un momento allí, viendo el camino que debía tomar en el mapa antes de seguir el ejemplo de David y salir.

(*)

Estaba atardeciendo, lo dedujo por el tono rojizo que había adquirida la niebla que danzaba a través de las calles; era inquietantemente hermoso, casi como si flotara en un sueño. Entonces escuchó los ladridos. Era una jauría.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo guiada por su instinto de supervivencia. El único pensamiento que tenía en su mente era _"Si no corro me van a morder ¡Mierda, son demasiados!"_, uno de los seres con forma de perro casi alcanzó a agarrar su pierna con los dientes, de manera inconsciente su cuerpo lo evadió con un ágil movimiento.

De pronto vio una puerta entornada con varios papeles desperdigados tanto en la entrada como en la calle, sin pensarlo entró cerrando tras de sí; los perros chocaron contra la madera, la rasguñaron en un vano intento de traspasarla y finalmente se fueron, seguramente en busca de un bocadillo más fácil de conseguir.

Sarah dio un profundo suspiro de alivio, se había salvado nuevamente. Tras recuperarse de aquella corrida intentó averiguar donde estaba; era una pequeña estancia llena de papeles por todas partes, la mayoría parecían ser archivos policiales. Debía de ser la Public Records en KOONTZ st., luego de observar a su alrededor y no encontrar nada de interés se dispuso a salir pero su detuvo a medio camino; su vista descansaba en una hoja de periódico pegada a un mural y al que le faltaba una parte. Su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa.

_(Silent Hill 3 OST – Never Forgive Me, Never Forgive Me)_

No comprendía la razón de sus nervios pero tenía el presentimiento de que lo averiguaría. Con mano temblorosa sacó el recorte hallado en el hospital y lo encajó en el espacio vacío, luego leyó:

"_El día de ayer, a las 20.30 horas, ocurrió un extraño accidente el cual dejó dos heridos y un muerto, al parecer los hechos ocurrieron minutos después de que dos jóvenes partieran rumbo a una fiesta, iban ya por FINNEY st doblando por SIMMONS st, cuando, sin razón aparente, un automóvil a gran velocidad les impactó por el lado, arrastrándolo 3 metros hasta chocar con un edificio, según testigos, aquel auto parecía estar esperando "algo", cuando pasó el de los jóvenes, simplemente se puso en marcha y los chocó._

_El conductor del otro automóvil murió horas después en el hospital y fue identificado como Ben M Dudley, quien, según testigos era un hombre tranquilo y extremadamente religioso, aunque algo extraño._

_A pesar de que el otro móvil fue el más dañado, los dos jóvenes lograron sobrevivir, el chico que conducía, de nombre Maximilian A Mackey, resultó con heridas leves, no corrió con la misma suerte su compañera que se hallaba al lado de él durante el accidente llamada Megan E. Vernon, quien milagrosamente sobrevivió al choque, sin embargo la gravedad de sus lesiones la han dejado en un coma indefinido._

_Por ahora la policía no ha querido referirse al caso hasta recabar más información."_

"_No puede ser…" _

Guardó el pedazo de periódico en su bolso y salió con andar distraído, _"¿Cómo es posible que haya olvidado…?"_, su mirada se perdió entre la niebla oscura, que anunciaba la llegada de la noche, _"¿… que yo haya olvidado… a mi propia amiga de la infancia?"_

Comenzó a caminar a su siguiente destino tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que ningún monstruo se cruzo en todo su camino.


	7. Chapter 7: Revelaciones parte 2

**Reconozco que he demorado, lo siento. Pero se que voy a lograr renovarlo, y acabaré con la otra historia también. Espero más delante demorar menos pues supongo que me equivoqué menos y sólo debo arreglar nombres.**

**Música:**

**Silent Hill Fan Soundtrack ~ Labyrinth**

**Silent Hill OST The Bitter Season**

**Broken Notes Sanatorium ~ Gray Afternoon**

***Significa que aquí termina la música.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Revelaciones**

**Parte 2**

* * *

Verdad y Realidad

Me mostraron un camino

Pero me dieron la forma

Para construir el mío.

* * *

_(Silent Hill Fan Soundtrack ~ Labyrinth)_

El sonido de sus pasos resonaba con fuerza en el silencio sepulcral que flotaba en el ambiente; la niebla y oscuridad que la rodeaban volvían a aquel sitio una verdadera escena de película de terror, pero era el silencio lo que más la atemorizaba.

Le había tomado horas pero por fin estaba llegando a su destino, a medida que se acercaba se volvían más claras las características del edificio color plomizo, a los lados tenía unos andamios conectados por esqueléticas escaleras y a su alrededor yacían abandonadas algunas máquinas de construcción.

Haciendo memoria logró recordar una poca información que leyó en internet sobre aquel edificio, aparecía entre los eventos sin explicación sucedidos en el pueblo, y como no le dio gran importancia pues ella buscaba sobre Silent Hill en sí, no investigó más.

En pocas palabras contaba que un extraño incendio asoló el edificio volviéndolo inhabitable y así por varios años permaneció abandonado, hasta que en el último tiempo un hombre – seguramente alguna de esa gente rica que en último tiempo había llegado a "repoblar" el pueblo– compró el destartalado edificio y desde hacía unos meses comenzó la restauración del lugar.

Se paró frente a la puerta donde se encontraba un gran cartel que decía: **"No pasar. Sólo personal autorizado"**, puso su mano en el picaporte esperando que estuviera cerrada pero por suerte no era así.

La puerta se abrió rechinando, una leve luz proveniente de un foco del exterior iluminaba un poco la estancia, aún así decidió encender su linterna mientras cerraba tras de sí. El espacio en el que se encontraba era bastante amplio, frente a ella una escalera que en su tiempo debió de ser bastante elegante– aún se hallaba algo calcinada en ciertas zonas– se perdía en la oscuridad; también pudo ver algunos muebles con un manto blanco, en las esquinas de la habitación se encontraban amontonados papeles de diario manchadas de pintura.

"_Están casi terminando la remodelación de ésta sala, cuando terminen seguramente se verá aún más hermosa y elegante que en sus mejores tiempo… creo que me hallo en el lobby"_ pensó mientras iluminaba su alrededor con la linterna, deteniéndose en un gran papel plegado en el suelo que llamó su atención; al tomarlo se dio cuenta de que era el mapa del hotel.

El edificio tenía tres pisos más una sección subterránea. De pronto recordó que Megan no le había indicado el lugar de reunión, se le ocurrió mirar en recepción y allí encontró un papel, lo tomó y leyó:

_Nos veremos en la habitación 313, la llave la he escondido en el restaurant "Lake Shore", ten cuidado._

_Megan V_.

Observó el mapa y ubicó la habitación en el tercer piso mientras el restaurant estaba frente al lobby. _"Me pregunto por qué escondió la llave…"_, abrió la entrada que daba hacia el pasillo observando con cuidado mientras sostenía su pistola en alto, al no ver peligro alguno lo guardó y abrió la puerta del frente.

El salón se encontraba bastante desordenado: un sinfín de cajas con mesas sin armar, botes de pintura, una escalera, papeles de diario desperdigados cerca de la pared y algunos muebles tapados por mantas.

Comenzó a buscar entre todo el caos, cuando revisaba unas cajas cerca del ventanal su pie resbaló con una hoja de diario haciéndola caer sobre su trasero, murmurando por lo bajo comenzó a levantarse cuando su vista captó el brillo metálico que se produjo al alumbrar con su linterna en una determinada zona entre las hojas de periódico.

Lo tomó: era una llave relativamente nueva la cual llevaba una etiqueta con el número 313. Viendo finalizada su búsqueda se dispuso a abandonar el salón cuando escuchó un ruido similar a golpes en la entrada principal, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y unos pasos adentrándose en el lobby.

A paso veloz Sarah se movió a través de la habitación para esconderse acurrucada tras unas enormes cajas. Los pasos parecieron acercase a la puerta del pasillo cuando el rumor de la ya conocida sirena – que le hizo recodar las películas sobre guerras que vio en el colegio durante las clases de historia – se dejó escuchar en el lugar. En el momento en que comenzó ese metálico ulular los pasos detuvieron su avance, devolviéndose hacia el exterior, luego el resonar de la puerta al cerrarse y momentos después la oscuridad la rodeó junto al silencio.

(*)

Sarah se levantó con lentitud al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor, la habitación parecía no haber sufrido ningún cambio. Se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola lentamente mientras sostenía con fuerza su pistola en caso de aparecer algún monstruo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de no había visto ninguna creatura desde hacía varias horas, y eso le daba un muy mal presentimiento. Salió de la habitación observando el largo y oscuro pasillo detenidamente, casi al final se encontraban las escaleras que la llevarían al tercer piso.

Comenzó a caminar con cautela mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente ante la presión que ejercía aquel ambiente en sus nervios, sobretodo ese incómodo silencio. Cuando estaba llegando a la intersección en el cual se abría otro pasillo que daba a una puerta exterior escuchó un tenue sonido proveniente de su bolso que iba acrecentándose cada vez más; el recuerdo de la radio acudió a su mente y con rapidez apegó su espalda a la pared para tener una mejor vista de los corredores.

_(Silent Hill OST The Bitter Season)_

La estática de la radio se incrementó, lo cual sólo sirvió para ponerla más nerviosa, entonces apareció. Se hallaba en el corredor que solo momentos atrás ella había cruzado: era un ser algo traslúcido, su rostro era delgado y carente de color, sus ojos eran completamente negros como cuencas vacías, dándole el aspecto de una calavera a su cara, la cual era tapada parcialmente por su largo cabello negro; su cuerpo era famélico, cubierto únicamente por un vestido negro andrajoso, estiró su mano, cuyas uñas eran tan largas que parecían cuchillas delgadas y comenzó a acercarse.

Su primer impulso fue el de disparar, pero la bala simplemente atravesó el cuerpo de la criatura chocando contra el piso. De pronto la atacó un terrible dolor en su cabeza, como si le estuviesen oprimiendo el cerebro, al tiempo que sentía como el calor de su cuerpo le era arrebatado. La sensación se volvía peor ante la proximidad de aquel ente.

– Mierda… – balbució torpemente mientras corría hacia las escaleras– ¿Acaso puede esto ponerse peor?

Como respondiendo a sus palabras, otro de esos seres surgió atravesando la puerta del fondo cuando llegó al principio de las escaleras.

– Genial Sarah, gracias por iluminarnos con tus increíbles palabras– murmuró por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a subir.

Intentó ignorar la horrible migraña que la estaba aquejando mientras corría escaleras arriba, tal era su impulso que por poco cayó en un abismo en el segundo piso, por suerte había alcanzado a afirmarse del pasamanos y recuperar el equilibrio, alumbró con su linterna y grande fue su asombro al darse cuenta que todo el piso del lugar simplemente se había esfumado. Su estupor desapareció cuando el sonido de la radio y el dolor de su cabeza volvieron a aumentar.

Sin pensarlo un instante, apoyó sus manos en la baranda y con un fuerte impulso logró llegar de algún modo sana y salva al otro tramo de escaleras. Rápidamente continuó subiendo al tiempo que sacaba la llave de su bolsillo, casi al borde de sus energías logró llegar a la puerta y metió el pequeño objeto en la cerradura, entró y cerró tan rápido que se sintió mareada, por lo cual se apoyó en la puerta.

(*)

Al otro lado escuchó a los seres rasguñar la madera intentando entrar hasta que desistieron, y se alejaron emitiendo fuertes lamentos de dolor y sufrimiento.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta e intentó recuperar el aliento, sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que casi pareciera querer salírsele del pecho, además de tener un frío terrible, pero no era tanto corporal sino interior, la sensación gélida de la muerte.

Aún tiritando se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor, entonces la vio. Megan se hallaba sentada en un sillón al lado de un gran ventanal, a su alrededor los pocos muebles que habían estaban tapados con mantas blancas, sobre uno de ellos, una lámpara iluminaba la habitación. En la penumbra, el rostro de su amiga casi parecía tan níveo como las frazadas que la rodeaban, sus ojos miraban el vacío de forma nostálgica y faltas de energía, abstraída en sus pensamientos. Daba la impresión de ser una muñeca sin vida de lo quieta que estaba.

Sarah se acercó decidida deteniéndose a unos pasos de ella, el movimiento pareció romper el hechizo en el que parecía encontrarse Megan, embutiéndola nuevamente de vida, una imagen en blanco y negro al cual la pintan con colores. Ella levantó la vista y le entregó una media sonrisa.

_(Broken Notes Sanatorium ~ Gray Afternoon)_

– Que bueno que hayas llegado– dijo, con una voz que a Sarah le pareció distante– espero que no hayas tenido muchos problemas con los seres del hotel.

– ¿Qué eran esas cosas? – preguntó, evitando que se le notara en la voz la molestia de no haber sido advertida.

– Fantasmas del pasado, sombras de cosas que sucedieron, de las emociones que van quedando corrompidas por el abandono de tantos años, el dolor que acarrearon algunas personas y dejaron abandonados en éste lugar…

– Eso explica lo de las balas– murmuró Sarah– y tú… ¿Eres un fantasma como ellos?... Estás…

Megan le sonrió tristemente mientras desviaba su mirada hacia las tinieblas del exterior.

– No– respondió soltando un profundo suspiro–. Se podría decir que soy una extraña en este lugar. Mi conciencia y parte de mi alma quedaron atrapados en esta dimensión del pueblo, sin embargo… a diferencia de otros ninguna culpa recaía en mí. Se me dio la posibilidad de irme, pero no acepté.

– Pero ¿por qué?

– Cuando leí en el periódico acerca del incidente en tu casa, y cuando no volviste a la escuela me preocupé. Intenté averiguar tu nueva residencia mas no pude, así que comencé a investigar, quizá en un intento de comprender lo que en verdad sucedió.

Y mientras más ahondaba en el asunto, más cosas encontraba, y menos podía volver atrás, hasta el punto que perdí mi camino– El rostro de Megan en ese punto se volvió serio–. El descubrimiento del Culto y Alessa fue prácticamente un accidente, la cosa es que continué profundizando mi búsqueda en esa dirección, hasta el punto de ser considerada una amenaza para "ellos" e intentaron quitarme del camino.

Cuando llegué al otro Silent Hill, ese tenebroso del cual se habla en las noches como un cuento de terror para asustar a los niños– y el cual como has podido comprobar es MUY real– sentí el poder del pueblo y pude ubicarte, pues tu destino estaba arraigado a este lugar, por lo que supe regresarías tarde o temprano pero también vi el peligro, por lo que decidí quedarme y averiguar en este sitio todo lo que pudiese ser de utilidad.

– ¿Y esperaste todo este tiempo por mí? pero ¿por qué?

– Eres mi amiga, ¿es necesario más explicación?, además, me necesitarías de éste lado, aunque ahora ya no seré de gran ayuda.

– No entiendo, ¿por qué ya no…?– preguntó Sarah sin llegar a acabar la sentencia.

– Antes de la llegada de los colonos y la consecuente construcción del pueblo, éste era un sitio benigno y espiritual, a pesar de la corrupción que ha habido en la zona por los innumerables asesinatos y conjuros malignos realizados por el Culto, aún algo de ese antiguo poder permanece, oculto entre las sombras pero latente. A ella apelé cuando sentí el llamado del pueblo hacia ti, los antiguos dioses vieron el sacrificio realizado por mí, al quedarme en un lugar que no me corresponde y cumplieron mi deseo, otorgándome el poder para protegerte, ocultar tu presencia y llamar al otro mundo cuando ellos se acercaban…

– ¡Tú eras la del teléfono!, entonces…

– Si, el otro mundo los espanta y te da la oportunidad para escapar y a encontrar las respuestas ocultas entre las tinieblas, aunque tiene sus contras como el Verdugo, quien es un vestigio de un antiguo visitante del pueblo pero que por alguna razón sigue cumpliendo su objetivo que es castigar y proteger la verdad. Desgraciadamente, éste poder gasta mucha de mi fuerza y esta es la última ocasión en que podré ocuparla y controlar el otro mundo, estoy débil y si continúo haré peligrar mi propia existencia. Pero aún puedo hacer una cosa mas por ti, mostrarte el camino para derrotar al Culto y revelarte el fatídico destino que ellos te reservan.

– Entonces encontraste la manera de derrotarlos ¿no?

– Si. Me dediqué a buscar la manera en base a lo que ya sabía y fue así como encontré una solución, es peligroso, pero no hay otro modo. – Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar con un tono de voz un poco mas fuerte– Se necesitan dos objetos, el primero es el flauros, conformado por cinco piezas llamados: pasado, presente, futuro, falsedad y verdad. El segundo es una espada llamada "Espada de la Justicia."

– Muy bien, ¿Dónde las busco?

– El flauros se halla dividido, tres están juntos en la oscuridad, la del futuro la he escondido, cuando la encuentres ésta te guiara a la pieza de la verdad y luego ambas a las faltantes. Mientras que la espada está fuera.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con "fuera"? ¿Y donde está la pieza?

– Ha pasado tanto tiempo– dijo bajando el volumen de su voz nuevamente– que ya no recuerdo el lugar en que la escondí pero, en mi casa, arriba en el ático se encuentra mi diario, allí lo escribí. Si vas al colegio y revisas los expedientes antiguos encontrarás la dirección, así que necesitarás esto– continuó extendiéndole una llave–, la puerta de acceso estará cerrada, aunque te aconsejo que no vayas directamente a por el flauros… primero debes buscar la espada, pues ésta se halla fuera del pueblo.

– Espera ¿qué?, ¿y como se supones que vaya a buscarla?, dudo que el pueblo me deje ir libremente y no sé donde encontrarla.

– En mi diario sale todo, al parecer tienes la suerte de tu lado pues alguien cercano a ti posee la llave con la cual se puede acceder al recinto de la espada, pero contarás con un tiempo limitado. Cuando la tengas en tu poder regresa y busca el flauros, debes ser rápida y tener cuidado pues desde ahora ya no tienes la protección del pueblo. Ahora te daré una última ayuda…– suspiró Megan, levantándose. Perlas de sudor corrían por su frente mientras que sus manos y pies temblaban ante el esfuerzo de estar en pie. _"¿Qué hice para merecer una amiga tan buena?"_ pensó Sarah.

– Gracias por todo Megan, te prometo que te devolveré el favor… amiga.

– No te preocupes, además alguien necesita tu ayuda más que yo…–replicó Megan sonriéndole débilmente.

– ¿Quién?

– Lo sabrás cuando encuentres el diario, ahora no hay tiempo, necesito el reloj y la llave que te regalé.

Sarah se los entregó y miró con curiosidad a su amiga mientras ésta ponía la llave en una pequeña ranura y lo hacia girar varias veces.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Con esto te devolveré al plano "real", solo así podrás salir de éste pueblo. Debes tener cuidado cuando ingreses al colegio o a mi casa para no levantar sospechas. Sólo cuentas con 24 horas, aprovéchalas bien. Cuando el minutero haya dado la vuelta, no importa donde te encuentres, volverás a éste plano. – dijo mientras le devolvía los objetos.

– ¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo de regreso a tu cuerpo?

Megan no respondió, en vez de eso sólo le entregó una sonrisa.

– Gracias por confiar en mí, ahora ve…– dijo. Entonces Sarah sintió como si su cuerpo cayera en el vacío y todo se oscureció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó algo aturdida. Se encontraba tirada en el piso, y el frío de éste había dejado su cuerpo algo entumecido, se levantó lentamente mientras sacaba el reloj de su bolso. Tres minutos había pasado pero le parecían una eternidad, todo lo anterior un sueño difuso, pero sabía que no era así.

Se dirigió a la puerta solo para descubrir que se hallaba cerrada del otro lado. Mientras pensaba en alguna otra manera de salir sus ojos se posaron en la ventana. _"Tal vez…"_, se asomó a ésta y vio un andamio afuera.

(*)

Con cuidado se posó en ésta y al instante sintió unas ligeras gotas de agua caer sobre su rostro. Le tomó un instante en darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo una garullada, no le dio gran importancia y, apoyando su mano en la pared mientras caminaba, para no perder el equilibrio, bajó al andamio inferior y entró por una pequeña ventana. La habitación en la que se encontró no era muy amplia, tenía algunos muebles de gran tamaño rodeados de cajas, por curiosidad abrió uno, revelando una inmensa variedad de libros. Observando su mapa dedujo que debía encontrarse en el Reading Room.

Se acercó a la puerta que por suerte no estaba cerrada y caminó por un angosto pasillo hasta uno mas grande y desde allí bajó las escaleras. Intentó entrar al lobby pero ambas puertas estaban cerradas así que salió por la puerta posterior, que daba a un pequeño parque frente al lago y con un muelle. Por allí salió hasta la calle.

Observó un momento el mapa antes de dar u suspiro resignado, era un camino largo el que debía recorrer para llegar al Old Silent Hill. Mientras comenzaba a caminar, su vista se posó en una olvidada bicicleta en la acera. _"Bueno… sólo la voy a usar para llegar a mi destino así que… bah! No importa."_, pensó mientras la montaba y comenzaba a pedalear camino a la ciudad. Aunque le costó mantener el equilibrio al principio pues la calle estaba mojada, finalmente logró continuar sin mayores percances, lo único que la molestaba eran esas gotas de agua golpeando contra su rostro.

Cuando llegó a su destino, sentía cada trocito de piel expuesta entumecido, dejó la bicicleta abandonada a un lado de la calle y continuó a pie por BRADBURY st. hasta el final. Para evitar hacerse notar, caminó entre los arbustos y sombras hasta la entrada del colegio donde usó la llave e ingresó en el lobby en tinieblas. Encendió la linterna poniendo la mano sobre el haz de luz para disminuir la luminosidad y con precaución, tratando de hacer el menor ruido en caso de haber un cuidador dentro, entró al pasillo encaminándose a recepción donde se hallaba la puerta de la oficina, la cual por suerte estaba abierta.

El espacio era bastante pequeño pero acogedor en cierto modo, en el silencio se podían escuchar las gotas de agua golpeando la ventana. Se dirigió a una esquina donde creyó que se hallarían los expedientes de los alumnos, y navegó largamente a través de todos los documentos y secciones, le llevó un rato encontrar el que quería. Sacó la carpeta que llevaba escrito Vernon. Megan y rápidamente buscó en su interior la dirección y la marcó en el mapa. _"Se encuentra en la calle MATHESON st., por suerte no está lejos" _después salió tan cuidadosamente como había entrado.

La lluvia se había vuelto mas fuerte y Sarah corría bajo ella, tratando nuevamente de ocultarse entre las sombras, por suerte la persistente neblina le proporcionó una cobertura extra para acercarse con sigilo a la casa en caso de estar un vecino despierto a esas horas, sólo esperaba que la vivienda no estuviera siendo ocupada. Cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca y vio el letrero de **"Se Vende"** quedó mas tranquila.

Caminó hasta la puerta y tras comprobar que estaba cerrada probó a buscar bajo la alfombra de entrada color verde musgo con la típica palabra **"Bienvenidos"** escrita en letras blancas y encontró la llave.

La estancia estaba completamente vacía, con una leve capa de polvo revoloteando en el aire, muestra de que hacía mucho que la casa se hallaba en venta. Se dirigió directamente al segundo piso, allí con su linterna revisó el techo hasta dar con una hendidura con la cual bajó las escaleras y subió al ático. El lugar era bastante pequeño y con mucho polvo, cuidadosamente buscó por el lugar hasta encontrar el diario, escondido bajo un montón de cajas apiladas y envuelto en una bolsa trasparente para protegerlo de la humedad. Rápidamente lo abrió, encontrando únicamente tres hojas, el resto habían sido arrancadas. Leyó:

_14. Julio._

_Ya se que me queda poco tiempo, he averiguado más de lo que debería sobre "ellos", el Culto. Desde hace dos días siento que me siguen, aunque he tratado actuar como que no me doy cuenta; se que son ellos y que planean mi muerte: se demasiado y represento una piedra en su camino… no le he contado nada a Max, mientras menos sepa mejor, no deseo involucrarlo aunque mi sola presencia ya lo pone en peligro. Aunque se que se ha dado cuenta de que algo me molesta, lo veo en su cara de preocupación. _

_Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvarme, ya estoy atrapada en éste agujero sin salida. Sólo puedo escribir todo lo que he descubierto y esperar que de algún modo Sarah lo encuentre, me falta tan poco para completar el rompecabezas, y ansío lograrlo antes de que ocurra algo._

_16. Julio._

_Mis investigaciones han dado sus frutos. Desde que me enteré de la extraña historia de "Alessa" he intentado encontrar información sobre ese "Dios" al cual tanto adoran con la esperanza de hallar alguna debilidad o algo. Gracias a una persona de dentro (del cual no menciono su nombre pues pondría su vida más en peligro de lo que ya está) que me ha filtrado información de ellos, descubrí hace un tiempo que el ritual no había funcionado y eso me hace pensar que tenemos la suerte a nuestro favor, pero eso también hizo nacer una gran duda en mi interior la cual me ha llevado en ésta dirección._

_Anteriormente con la historia de Alessa, el Dios que pudo ser derrotado por un mortal cuyo nombre aún desconozco, ya había pasado por el ritual, no siendo completado con éxito y naciendo éste antes de tiempo– también sucedió con una tal Heather de la cual tampoco pude recabar información–, con lo cual pasó a ser mortal. Esto me lleva a la siguiente pregunta: si el Dios aún no pasa por el ritual, ¿cómo derrotarlo cuando aún es–se podría decir– inmortal? ¿Cómo matas algo que es un poco más fuerte que una idea?, con esto en mente he hallado una posible solución tras meses investigando. El resultado: la espada de la justicia y un objeto llamado "flauros"._

_La única manera de enfrentar a ese Dios es utilizando el flauros para sellar su poder y traerlo a éste plano, y luego, la parte más difícil que es enterrar la espada en el pecho de la creatura, justo en el corazón. Pero para hacer esto se tiene que hacer algo muy peligroso pues de fallar…_

_La única manera posible de convocar a ese "Dios", esa… energía es durante el ritual, en el inicio del fuego e intentar matarle antes de que culmine con la muerte del "inocente". La manera con la que lo quiere intentar la madre de Sarah es muy distinta a la que usó Dhalia, pues ésta última descubrió el paso del fuego sólo por accidente y luego trató de sellar el poder de Alessa con el flauros, pero esto derivó a que la chica utilizara este mismo objeto a su beneficio para poder separarse. Amanda en cambio, piensa durante la ceremonia ocupar el fuego deliberadamente como símbolo de renacimiento y, justo antes del término, entregar a un inocente de la misma sangre que– en éste caso– Sarah, para que no exista posibilidad alguna de revertirla._

_Si se llega a completar el ritual, sólo es posible prevenir el nacimiento asesinando a la madre, por eso mismo es peligroso. La única persona capaz de enfrentar a aquel ser es Sarah, pero de fallar se completaría el ritual y… bueno, es la única forma que logré descifrar para detener esto, ahora mismo tengo en mi poder una pieza del flauros, pero temo que ellos me la arrebaten así que decidí esconderlo en el lugar al cual Sarah y yo amábamos ir: el Lake Side Amusement Park._

_Estoy a punto de descubrir el paradero de la espada… pero lo que más me intriga actualmente es lo del inocente de la misma sangre…_

_19. Julio._

_El rompecabezas se ha completado. Ya descubrí lo que me faltaba de la espada, al parecer una familia que antes vivió aquí perteneciente al Culto (al final en contra de su voluntad), la tomó en su poder y huyó. He logrado dar con el único hijo de aquella familia que en éstos momentos reside en South Ashfield, su nombre es Jack Wilcox, ambos padres han muerto y por herencia a caído en sus manos la llave para encontrar la espada._

_Hoy Max me ha invitado a una fiesta, mi madre insistió en que vaya pues según ella me veo algo "estresada" y un poco de diversión me hará bien, no puedo evitar esto. Si nada malo me pasa iré a hablar con ese tal Jack, aunque no estoy segura… quizá ya ha llegado mi hora. Por seguridad esconderé estas páginas aquí para que, pase lo que pase, nadie excepto la persona a la cual va dirigida esta información las encuentre, y me las arreglaré para que así sea, no importa cuanto deba sacrificar en el camino. Por su bien, por el de todos, y por el de aquel niño, el inocente, su hermano: Chris Helen… Sarah ten fuerza, lo que se viene no va a ser fácil, pero siempre mantén la esperanza. _

_Max ya ha llegado, debo irme…_

"_¿Hermano?... ¿Tengo un hermano?"_ Aquella revelación era más de lo que esperaba y por poco no la desmorona pero logró mantenerse firme. Guardó el diario en su bolso y bajó al primer piso. _"Así que mi amigo tiene la llave para encontrar la espada ¿eh? Quizá el destino se está riendo de mí o solo sea una coincidencia, pero ahora es seguro que nada va a detenerme, no voy a dejar que ningún maldito desgraciado ponga mi vida y la de mi hermano en juego."_ Pensó mientras caminaba hacia el exterior, dejando la llave bajo la alfombra de entrada. La lluvia estaba amainando pero no esperó a que se detuviera, caminó nuevamente por entre las sombras hacia el auto que había abandonado en la entrada del pueblo, y desde allí de vuelta al lugar de inicio


	8. Chapter 8: Búsqueda parte 1

**Sigo rehaciendo los capítulos, gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Música:**

**Silent Hill 4 The Room OST – Fever Chill**

***la música se detiene en éste punto**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Búsqueda **

**Parte 1**

* * *

_La vida es una continua búsqueda,_

_Inevitable es realizarlo._

_Pues cada decisión que tomamos,_

_Implica la búsqueda de algo._

* * *

_(Silent Hill 4 The Room OST – Fever Chill)_

La niebla había disminuido tenuemente sin llegar a desvanecerse, dándole al ambiente un toque misterioso, algo que en la zona era bastante típico. Aún no amanecía por lo que la oscuridad era casi palpable, convirtiendo el bosque circundante a la carretera en una simple mancha de tinta, la cual fue rota por un brillante rayo de luz proveniente de una linterna, mientras unos pasos quebraban el silencio que hasta ese instante ni siquiera el viento había osado interrumpir.

Poco a poco una figura femenina comenzó a dibujarse en la niebla hasta hacerse completamente presente. Sarah se detuvo un momento contemplando el automóvil que su amigo le había prestado en lo que parecían años atrás, siendo que sólo había sido ayer, en un día muchas cosas pueden cambiar.

Retomó su camino hasta llegar al lado de la máquina, abrió la puerta del conductor y se sentó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Finalmente dejó su bolso en el siento del copiloto y puso el aire caliente, hasta ese momento no había notado lo congelada que estaba, y cansada, y hambrienta… pero tenía que ponerse en marcha, ya descansaría luego. Miró su reloj: las 2.25 a.m, decidió poner la radio mientras conducía para mantenerse despierta, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, esperó brevemente a que se calentara el motor y comenzó a avanzar al tiempo que con una de sus manos trataba de sintonizar una estación de música.

(*)

Logró al fin sintonizar una señal, justo en ese momento la voz de un hombre se había detenido dando lugar a una canción que, por alguna extraña razón despertó la nostalgia en ella. Comenzó a tomar velocidad y alcanzó la carretera sin mayor problema. Iba a 90 km/h, y si no ocurría ningún percance llegaría en unas horas, la voz de una mujer comenzó a cantar en la radio:

_*Your gentle voice I hear,_

_You words echo inside me,_

_You said you long for me_

_That you love me._

_And I want to see it too_

_Feels just like I m falling,_

_Is there nothing I can do?_

_Wonder if you hear my calling?_

_I m here and waiting for you,_

_Where are you? I can t find you!_

_I m here and waiting for you_

_I ll wait forever for you._

No sabía por qué, pero la canción le hacía despertar viejos recuerdos de infancia, también tenía la impresión de haberla escuchado alguna vez antes. Lentamente se dejó llevar por la música y comenzó a marcar su ritmo con los dedos sobre el manubrio mientras cantaba, por lo menos la mantenía despierta.

_Mum's gone to heaven now,_

_Why won t she come back down._

_Does she have someone she loves more tan me._

_I thought I cold love you better,_

_And we re always together._

_If we took some time apart,_

_You wold finally know my heart._

_I m here and…_

A los lados de la carretera algunas farolas iluminaban el camino mientras todavía era de madrugada, a lo lejos vio las luces delanteras de otro automóvil que iba en dirección contraria al suyo, pronto lo vio acercarse y pasar a su lado, era de un color azul, por el retrovisor lo observó alejarse hasta ser tragado por la oscuridad.

Era el primero que veía aunque por la hora no era de extrañar, seguramente la mayoría se habría detenido a descansar en algún sitio, una gasolinera apareció entre los árboles, solitario como una isla en medio del océano, el cual se convirtió en un borrón luminoso al pasar por su ventana para finalmente desaparecer también.

_I've been in love with you and now you're gone._  
_There's nothing left within my lonely room, without you!_

_I'm here and waiting for you_  
_Where are you? I can't find you_  
_I'm here and waiting for you_  
_I'll wait forever for you_  
_I'm here, and waiting for you!_  
_Where are you, I cannot, I cannot find you!_  
_I'm waiting for you, where are you? where are you?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un pequeño letrero al lado camino indicaba varios desvíos hacia otras rutas, finalmente apareció el que indicaba su entrada a South Ashfield. La casa de su amigo estaba en las afueras, por lo que no tenía necesidad de internarse tanto en la ciudad, se conocía la ruta de memoria, en poco tiempo ya estaba frente a la puerta de hierro que daba a un pequeño camino de tierra la cual llegaba hasta la casa. No era nada espectacular ni lujoso, pero comparado con su pequeño apartamento, aquello era una mansión: tenía dos pisos, tres cuartos, dos baños, una cocina no muy grande, un living-comedor y un patio con piscina de reducido tamaño.

Se bajó del auto con su pequeño bolso y la maleta que había traído, tras cerrar con llave y colocar la alarma tocó el timbre. Momento después vio la luz de la habitación de Jack encenderse, aún demoró un buen rato antes de bajar a abrirle, salió tapado con una bata, su cabello alborotado y el rostro aún lleno de sueño.

Jack estaba sorprendido por la llegada de su amiga a tales horas de la madrugada –5.50 a.m– y en tal estado: su ropa estaba algo sucio, al igual que su rostro y cabello, mientras que en su chaqueta se notaban unas manchas que a la poca luz del exterior no supo reconocer.

La dejó pasar mientras recogía sus pertenencias, cuando entró, encontró a Sarah sentada en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, al acercarse pudo observar más claramente aquellas manchas: eran color rojo oscuro. "Sangre" pensó preocupado, rápidamente se acercó a ella:

– ¡Sarah! ¿Qué ha pasado?, esa sangre…

– Es… una muy… muy larga historia– respondió ella con voz cansada.

Procedió a relatarle todo lo sucedido: los sueños, la llegada, los monstruos, los descubrimientos… al principio no le creyó, no podía, todo sonaba tan extraño, como una historia de terror. Pero las pruebas que le mostró luego: documentos, piezas de periódico, hojas, objetos… terminaron por convencerle. Cuando Sarah le explicó lo de la espada y la parte en el diario en que estaba escrito: "…_por herencia a caído en sus manos la llave para encontrar la espada."_ él quedó algo confundido, no recordaba que su familia tuviese una, por herencia había recibido muchas cosas: aquella casa, dinero. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, sí habían dado algo que en su momento le había parecido muy extraño, fue a buscarlo y para cuando volvió Sarah se encontraba tumbada y profundamente dormida en el sillón.

Finalmente el cansancio le había vencido, dejó el objeto sobre un mueble y la tapó con una sábana, más tarde la despertaría. Sabía que ya no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, así que se decidió a revisar los objetos que yacían ahora dispersos sobre la mesa de centro, para ver si descubría algo nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó con el aroma a comida. Cuando abrió sus ojos vio en la mesita de centro una bandeja con una taza de café, tostadas y un platillo con galletas de diversos sabores. La desorientación del despertar la embargaba, no recordaba el momento en que había caído dormida ni donde estaba; poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo sucedido. Aunque lo anterior tenía todo el aspecto de ser una pesadilla más, ella sabía que era real: allí estaba el reloj descansando en la mesa, indicándole que su tiempo en aquel plano era contado.

No lo tocó, en vez de eso dirigió su mirada al reloj de pared para ver la hora: 10.45 a.m. Jack debía hallarse en la cocina preparándose algo, así que comenzó a servirse el desayuno con voraz apetito, le parecían décadas desde que había tomado su última comida a pesar de que sólo había pasado un día.

Cuando hubo terminado su amigo apareció por la puerta con un pan en la mano y un objeto en la otra:

– Estaba esperando a que terminaras, éste es el objeto extraño que te mencioné antes–dijo mostrándole una pequeña caja bien adornada que seguramente fue usado de joyero–, en su momento me intrigó bastante pues cuando llegó a mis manos se encontraba vacío. No tenía valor alguno pero en el testamento lo nombraban como un objeto importante, que debía cuidar y mantener a salvo.

Sarah lo observó con detenimiento, era una caja rectangular de madera pintada de un color celeste claro y tenía ricamente tallado un motivo floral. Abrió la tapa y la inspeccionó minuciosamente, no contenía nada dentro tal como había dicho su amigo, pero había algo en ese objeto que no concordaba, algo… entonces lo notó. Por fuera parecía normal pero por dentro, si lo observabas con cuidado podías notar que uno de los lados cuadrados era más grueso que el otro, y siendo la caja tan bien construida, resultaba difícil que sólo fuese una equivocación del fabricante.

Cogió un cuchillo mientras lo miraba por fuera, había un cuadrado que parecía tallado en la madera, le recordó a una cajita que tenía de pequeña a la cual echaba monedas por una ranura, al llenarse debió sacar la parte de abajo para sacar el dinero guardado. Metió la punta del cuchillo en la línea de arriba del cuadrado hasta topar el fondo y luego, con toda su fuerza empujo hacia afuera.

El cuadrado cayó en la alfombra junto a un pequeño objeto. Sarah lo recogió y observó: era una vieja llave de latón de unos 5 cm aproximadamente.

– Bueno, creo que ya tenemos la llave con la cual llegaremos a la espada.

– Si pero ¿Dónde? –preguntó Jack al tiempo que recogía la tapa de madera. Entonces vio una pequeña hoja de papel algo viejo y amarillento descansando cerca de éste. Lo tomó y miró.

– Creo que ya descubrí a donde se va con ésta llave.

Sarah cogió el papel que su amigo sostenía y leyó:

"_Cementerio General de South Ashfield – 542"_

– Deberíamos dirigirnos allí inmediatamente.

– Pues si quieres mi opinión, deberías arreglarte un poco primero– dijo apuntando a su apariencia desaliñada.

Quedaron en que partirían allí a las 12.00. Lo primero que decidió hacer fue bañarse, así que se dirigió al baño del segundo piso, mucho mayor en tamaño que el primero. Cuando se vio en el espejo, tuvo que darle toda la razón a su amigo, se quitó la ropa rápidamente y tomó una larga ducha, lo cual le ayudó a quitar tensión a sus músculos. Luego rebuscó entre la ropa que llevaba en su maleta y decidió colocarse unos jeans azules, una polera manga larga y una chaqueta de mezclilla, luego de unos retoques ya estaba lista. Bajó al primer piso donde su amigo la estaba esperando, eran las 13.15 hrs., cogió su fiel bolso y salieron.

El sol era brillante y cálido, contrastando con la fría brisa que corría a esa hora. Varias personas recorrían las calles de aquella ciudad como todos los días, pero para Sarah, era como si lo viese todo por primera vez: aquel lugar era tan colorido, tan vivo. Era sorprendente como su forma de pensar había cambiado tan drásticamente después de pasar sólo un día en el otro Silent Hill.

Bajó la ventanilla del auto y se acomodó en su asiento para disfrutar mejor el aire que le llegaba al rostro. Jack había decidido conducir para que ella descansara lo más posible, aún les quedaba un buen trecho antes de llegar al cementerio, el cual quedaba también en las afueras, pero del otro lado de la ciudad.

Cerró sus ojos y se relajó. Lentamente algunos recuerdos aparecieron en su mente, recordándole días mejores, hasta llegar a uno en especial que no se le presentaba muy claro, ese día…

_(… Había comenzado todo)_

… no había sido el mejor. Pero aún así estaba ilusionada con el siguiente, saldría con Megan y la madre de ésta, pero por motivos que no recordaba no había obtenido el permiso, estaba tan enojada entonces…

_(… ¡Hice daño a mamá!, ¡Mala, eres mala!)_

Frunció levemente el seño, ¿Por qué no podía recordar con claridad ese recuerdo? ¿Qué había hecho? De pronto sintió que la llamaban y al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado. Observó el reloj: 15.09 Hrs.

– Pareces preocupada. ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Jack.

– No, no es nada– respondió saliendo.

Apenas estuvo fuera, el olor de la tierra mojada y el aroma dulzón de las flores llenó sus fosas nasales. Mientras se adentraban en el cementerio observó que ese día se hallaban muy pocas personas visitando a los muertos, casi se podían contar con la mano. Caminaron entre las miles de lápidas hasta llegar a un mausoleo bastante escondido, como si al construirlo se hubiese deseado que no fuera fácilmente ubicable ni mayormente llamativo. Jack sacó una de las tantas llaves que traía consigo y abrió la puerta enrejada, ya dentro se pusieron a buscar.

No era un espacio muy grande, aún así no lograban encontrar ningún lugar en el cual encajar una llave. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero Sarah sentía que la paciencia se le estaba acabando, se detuvo un momento mirando al suelo, frustrada, entonces vio una escritura en el piso, era algo borroso pero aún podía leerse:

"_Que no esté muerto lo que yace eternamente,_

_Y con el paso de los eones incluso la muerte puede morir."*_

Sobre aquellas palabras se encontraba una minúscula ranura, siguiendo un presentimiento cogió la llave y la introdujo: cabía a la perfección. Con mano temblorosa la dio vuelta escuchándose claramente un "click", entonces el piso comenzó a sacudirse de forma imperceptible al principio y después cada vez más fuerte. Antes de poder percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se encontró rodando por una superficie áspera para finalmente encontrarse tirada en el suelo, tosiendo debido a una capa de polvo que se levantó a su alrededor.

Sacó la linterna de su bolso y alumbró a su amigo que estaba tendido a unos metros suyo algo desorientado, pasada la primera impresión comenzaron a ubicarse en la situación actual.

– Creo que hemos caído en una red de túneles subterráneos que recorren el cementerio– comenzó Sarah alumbrando alrededor para finalmente detenerse frente a un oscuro túnel–, y si no me equivoco éste camino debería llevarnos a la espada.

– Y a nuestra salida espero pues si no te has percatado nuestra "entrada" se ha cerrado– dijo Jack apuntando al techo–. Aún si consigues esa arma no te será de ninguna utilidad si no logras salir al exterior.

– No te preocupes…–repuso Sarah casi ausente. Por alguna razón sentía como si algo la llamara desde el fondo de aquel túnel, inconscientemente su cuerpo avanzó hacia él, mientras su mente se quedaba en una especie de trance del cual ni su amigo logró sacarla. Parecía como si flotara en la oscuridad, de vez en cuando vislumbraba imágenes de ella doblando por ciertos túneles y finalmente bajando unas escaleras. Bruscamente volvió en si y aún desorientada observó su alrededor, se encontraba en una caverna de grandes magnitudes que ni su linterna lograba iluminar por completo o si quiera llegar hasta el techo o el fondo, los cuales permanecían en constantes tinieblas. Al centro de dicho lugar se hallaba una mesa de piedra pulida en la cual descansaba una caja alargada y con aspecto de ser de madera. Sin saber por qué alumbró el suelo, allí se encontraba una roca plana de gran tamaño con una inscripción que decía:

"_Sólo el que pruebe ser digno cogerá la espada sin temor y recibirá el poder de dar justicia, luz y verdad en las manos. Pero el que se deje vencer por su oscuridad, será destruido por sus propios pecados."_

Comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de piedra cuando una mano la detuvo, volteó a ver a su amigo quien la miraba preocupado.

– Sarah ¿es realmente necesario que lo hagas tú?... quizá yo-

– No–respondió interrumpiéndole– Jack, confía en mí.

Retomó su caminar pero por alguna razón, a cada paso que daba más le parecía escuchar claramente las voces de varias personas que decían frases ininteligibles a su alrededor, aún cuando no había nadie, era casi como si intentaran persuadirla a que se detuviera. Por fin llegó a la mesa de piedra, con cuidado abrió la tapa de la caja de madera revelando una hermosa espada de 50 cm. aprox., su empuñadura era dorada con una gema celeste cielo en la punta, escrito en la hoja podía leerse: _"iustitiam et veritatem"_.

Respiró hondo y lo cogió, las voces callaron.

* * *

*** Waiting for you – Akira Yamaoka**

*** Frase de H.P. LOVECRAFT sobre Cthulu.**


	9. Chapter 9: Búsqueda parte 2

**Y sigo actualizando, ya no encuentro tantos errores como antes, pero más adelante deberé cambiar algunos nombres y otros detalles, gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Música:**

**Silent Hill Origins – Battle Drums**

**Silent Hill OST – Moonchild**

***la música se detiene en éste punto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Búsqueda**

**Parte 2**

* * *

_Siempre que buscamos,_

_Perdemos algo a cambio._

_La cosa es ser inteligentes,_

_Y estar siempre pendiente_

_De no perder tú camino_

_Ni a tus seres queridos._

* * *

Una sensación de frío y calor extremos nacido desde la espada invadió su cuerpo completamente llegando hasta el cerebro, el dolor fue tan intenso que debió cerrar sus ojos con fuerza para lograr soportarlo aunque fuera un poco. Cuando por fin remitió lo suficiente para convertirse en un simple malestar se relajó un poco y miró su alrededor.

Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrirse en su antiguo cuerpo de niña, el fuego la rodeaba y no podía moverse, no comprendía que estaba pasando ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, ¿era acaso una ilusión? Pero se sentía muy real como para serlo, podía oler el fuego e incluso sentir las llamas próximas a ella, quemándola lenta y dolorosamente.

La desesperación comenzó a invadirla con rapidez pero se obligó a tranquilizarse, cerró sus ojos nuevamente mientras repetía en su mente: _"Es sólo una ilusión, es sólo una ilusión…"_ hasta que tanto su cuerpo como su alma estuvieron calmados. La primera sensación la volvió a invadir y tan rápido como llegó se fue, volvió a mirar a su alrededor encontrándose con una escena bastante familiar: el día en que todo comenzó.

Estaba observándose a sí misma de pequeña, estaba en la cocina con su madre quién hasta un momento atrás se encontraba cocinando pero lo había detenido para hablar con ella. Aún sostenía el cuchillo con el cual cortaba los alimentos aunque no parecía haberse dado cuenta y lo movía de un lado a otro como para dar énfasis a algo, era una típica pelea entre madre e hija por temas triviales y sin importancia.

Como toda niña pequeña al no obtener algo quiso demostrar su enojo, desgraciadamente ella no era exactamente como todas; bastante furibunda enfocó su vista en el cuchillo que aún sostenía su madre, concentrando todas sus emociones y lo soltó. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, el cuchillo salió volando rozando por accidente el cuello de Amanda para finalmente clavarse en la pared. Un fino hilo de sangre manó de la herida provocada por aquel objeto, manchando con unas gotas carmesí la blusa de la madre.

Al darse cuenta la mujer presurosa cogió un paño para tapar la herida, mientras la niña lloraba pidiéndole perdón, sólo entonces Sarah se fijó en el miedo reflejado en los ojos de aquella mujer, su madre quien durante tanto tiempo la protegió de cualquier peligro, pero aquel suceso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso de lo que ella podía soportar.

El miedo es un sentimiento muy fuerte que puede ser fácilmente usado en tu contra, fue en ese entonces cuando ellos las encontraron, aprovechando su debilidad actual, quizá con promesas de ayuda, apoyo o algo parecido la hicieron caer en las redes de ese Culto.

Todo se había detenido a su alrededor, fue entonces que se descubrió deseando cambiar aquel suceso o por lo menos intentarlo pero en seguida borró tales pensamientos de su mente. Aquello era el pasado y éste, sin importar cuanto lo queramos no se puede alterar ni volver atrás en el tiempo, es por esa razón que uno debe disfrutar cada momento de la vida pues nunca iba a volver a repetirse, y eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

Tal vez ellos arruinaron su pasado, pero eso no significaba que podían apropiarse de su presente y futuro, iba a pelear, no dejaría que esos malditos se salieran con la suya pero sobretodo, no permitiría que también arruinaran la vida de su hermano.

Nuevamente volvió la sensación inicial pero esta vez era mucho más agradable, volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras una cálida oscuridad la cubría como un manto. Cuando los abrió se hallaba nuevamente en la cueva, pero lo que ocupaba su total atención era la espada, la cual parecía emitir un leve resplandor dorado. Con rapidez lo devolvió a su caja y ésta se lo amarró a su espalda con una tela que traía en el bolsillo de una manera que no le molestara demasiado. Cuando hubo terminado un ruido atrás la hizo sobresaltar y girar bruscamente, al ver que sólo era Jack suspiró aliviada:

– ¡Jaack! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

– ¡Lo siento! Es que me tenías bastante preocupado, no sabía cuando ibas a reaccionar.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?, espera ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tomé la espada?

– Unas cuantas horas, creo.

– Es mejor que empecemos a movernos ya, antes de que nos quedemos sin tiempo–dijo Sarah caminando hacia el fondo de la cueva.

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Jack

– A la salida, ¿vienes?

– ¿Cómo sabes que por allí es la salida?

– Pues por que una inscripción en la piedra lo dice.

Jack suspiró con cansancio y la siguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche caía, y un grupo de jóvenes compuesto por dos hombres y tres mujeres reía y bromeaba a la entrada del cementerio. Hacía poco más de un año y medio que se había implementado en éste el tour nocturno para fomentar el turismo; por lo general asistían mayoritariamente jóvenes.

El grupo estaba impaciente por entrar, para pasar el rato, una de las jóvenes encendió la cámara de vídeo que hasta ese momento llevaba guardado en el bolso, después de hacer una toma a sus amigos dirigió la lente hacia el estacionamiento. En ese momento una pareja joven subía algo presurosa a su automóvil, supuso que ellos eran _"visitantes del día"_ como llamaban a quienes venían al cementerio a la luz del sol pues ese vehículo ya estaba cuando ellos llegaron al atardecer.

En ese momento había sólo cuatro autos estacionados allí: uno era de ellos, el siguiente del otro grupo que había venido, el tercero de aquellas personas y el cuarto… no lo sabía.

El automóvil de la pareja estaba ya en la esquina cuando el otro vehículo comenzó a moverse, por un momento creyó ver algo que emitió un destello metálico a la luz de las farolas, parecía un arma… la voz de sus amigos la sobresaltó, era momento de entrar. Tiempo después ya había olvidado aquel suceso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía bastante rato que Sarah se sentía inquieta, como si estuviesen siendo seguidos. Intentó no darle importancia la mayor parte del camino, cuando estaban llegando al camino de Silent Hill sintió la necesidad de ver en el retrovisor y observó algo levemente iluminado de un color metálico.

– Un auto nos está siguiendo– dijo Sarah a Jack mirando hacia atrás.

Al verse descubierto, el otro vehículo encendió las luces dándoles alcance rápidamente, una figura se asomó por la ventana y entonces una bala revotó en la parte trasera y la siguiente por poco le da a Jack si no fuera por que Sarah alcanzó a prevenirlo. Sabía que la estaban buscando a ella no a él, serían capaces de matarlo con tal de atraparla. Se sentía furiosa, entonces se le ocurrió una idea al ver una bifurcación.

– ¡Jack! ¡Dobla por ese camino!

Su brusco giro casi hizo que el otro automóvil pasara de largo, si mal no recordaba esa autopista daba a la salida sur del pueblo. Era un camino largo e iban en dirección contraria pero no creía que fueran a encontrar otro vehículo a esa hora, y si lo hacían esperaba que Jack lograra esquivar a tiempo.

Rápidamente se acomodó viendo el vehículo de sus perseguidores, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que hacía algo así y no sabía si funcionaría, pero su libertad y la vida de Jack dependían de ello. Enfocó su vista en los neumáticos del otro auto concentrando toda su furia, le costó bastante lograrlo, pero entonces poco a poco sintió una extraña energía formándose no sabía si frente o dentro de sus ojos. La cabeza le dolía como un infierno, sin poder retenerlo más la soltó, esperando que fuera suficiente pues dudaba poder hacer aquello una vez más.

El efecto fue casi instantáneo: las cuatro ruedas explotaron al mismo tiempo descontrolando a la máquina y haciéndola girar. Al estar tan cerca del de ellos los golpeó haciendo que perdieran el control, dirigiéndose sin remedio fuera de la carretera mientras el otro daba unas vueltas en el aire para finalmente explotar.

Jack hizo todo lo posible para detenerse, lo último que vio Sarah fue un árbol acercándose de frente y a su amigo intentando dar vuelta sin éxito, hasta acabar finalmente estrellándose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó con un gran dolor en su cabeza. El parabrisas estaba hecho trizas y no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Con cuidado remeció a Jack hasta despertarlo, la puerta estaba trabada pero tras darle unas fuertes patadas logró salir. Ya fuera, bastante presurosa sacó el reloj de su bolsillo: 23.58 p.m. rápidamente se acercó a Jack quien ya había salido.

– ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!

_(Silent Hill Origins – Battle Drums)_

Comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían pero no alcanzaron a avanzar más de un par de metros cuando una sirena comenzó a tocar de la nada con fuerza, casi como si se encontraran frente al lugar del que proviniese el sonido. Lentamente comenzó a oscurecer al tiempo que todo a su alrededor cambiaba; con torpeza en aquellas tinieblas Sarah buscó a tientas en su bolso por su linterna. Al encenderla se halló en un escenario bastante diferente: el bosque había desaparecido, dando lugar a un gran edificio con aspecto de ser una fábrica de algún tipo. Pensó en rodearla más para su desgracia una extraña fosa los rodeaba, dejando como único camino aquella edificación. Rápidamente sacó su pistola y la sostuvo en alto caminando hacia delante seguida por Jack.

– ¿Traes algún arma? –preguntó Sarah.

Jack se encontraba bastante atónico por el brusco cambio de escenario así que tardó en responder, cuando lo hizo su voz sonó algo distante.

– No, yo… no pensé que… bueno, que las necesitaría.

– Está bien, no importa. Por suerte aquí uno encuentra muchas cosas para defenderse– dijo Sarah alcanzando la puerta, antes de abrirla se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y agregó–. Siento haberte metido en esto.

– No te preocupes.

Sarah sonrió con tristeza, preguntándose cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que él cambiara de opinión, y abrió.

Dentro los esperaba un espectáculo escalofriante: un cadáver completamente destrozado yacía en el centro de la habitación, había impactos de balas por doquier, sobre todo en la puerta contraria que se hallaba entreabierta y estropeada. Al parecer la persona había intentado defenderse de algo al otro lado que al final había logrado entrar; cerca del muerto, entre las páginas de periódico que cubrían casi todo el suelo se encontraba una escopeta.

Jack se dio la vuelta intentando aguantar el impulso de vomitar mientras Sarah pensó en la primera vez que vio algo parecido, sorprendiéndose de no sentir al menos asco, supuso que aquel lugar la había insensibilizado de alguna manera, por alguna razón eso la hacia sentirse intranquila. Para olvidar tales pensamientos caminó rápidamente hacia el cadáver, cogió el arma revisando si estaba cargada, luego revisó el destrozado chaleco hasta encontrar una caja de munición para escopeta, le limpió un poco la sangre y finalmente se la pasó a su amigo, quién la miró bastante sorprendido.

– ¿La tomarás así sin más?

– Si, además no creo que le importe y necesitas algo para defenderte.

Se acercaron a la puerta, allí observaron unas marcas extrañas, como si algo de un tamaño descomunal la hubiese golpeado hasta abrirla, aferrando su arma con fuerza comenzó a abrirla.

– A partir de ahora no te alejes de mí, y sobre todo mantente alerta.

Con su arma en alto entró a la siguiente habitación, se sintió sorprendida al descubrir que éste era una réplica exacta de una sala de operaciones de un hospital. Entonces observó en el suelo un charco de sangre pero el cuerpo no estaba, parecía haber sido arrastrado por el piso hacia el otro cuarto dejando tras de sí un rastro carmesí. Con cuidado de no pisar aquel líquido cruzó la siguiente puerta.

(*)

La siguiente zona representaba un largo pasillo de escuela que parecía haber sido dibujada por un niño, las puertas estaban esbozadas con marcadores y coloreadas de un modo bastante desordenado. El rastro seguía derecho por aquel pasillo y no les quedaba más que seguirlo, les tomó un tiempo llegar al final de éste y por alguna razón un mal presentimiento había comenzado a crecer en su interior, pero no podía volver atrás así que abrió la puerta e ingresó a la otra zona.

_(Silent Hill OST – Moonchild)_

La habitación era gigante pero lo que primero llamó su atención fue lo que había dejado ese rastro: tenía forma de mujer pero no estaba segura de si lo era realmente, colgaba a bastante distancia del suelo, sus brazos se hallaban extendidos hacia los lados y amarrado por las muñecas con unos alambres de púas que salían del techo, parecía una versión bizarra del Jesús en la cruz de los cristianos. Su rostro estaba tapado por vendas y usaba un vestido blanco que un tajo en su vientre había manchado provocando que pareciera tener una falda color rojo carmesí que se escurría por sus pies inertes para caer finalmente al suelo. Lucía como muerta pero un movimiento ligero en su cabeza mostraba lo contrario.

De pronto un extraño respirar pesado llamó su atención, en una de las esquinas del cuarto mal iluminados emergió un ser bastante delgado, medía poco más de dos metros y aparentaba tener una consistencia muy dura y resistente de piel. En las manos–si lo eran– exhibía unas muy largas uñas negras como el carbón, no tenía boca y parecía respirar de unas agallas ubicadas en su cuello.

El monstruo empezó a caminar en su dirección, entonces vio la otra puerta que tal vez los conduciría a la salida. Actuando rápidamente tomó a Jack por el brazo y tirando de él corrió lejos de aquel ser, cuando llegaron a la entrada le soltó y disparó al monstruo mientras su amigo abría la puerta, pero su esfuerzo fue vano pues las balas rebotaban contra la piel de la creatura enfureciéndola.

El ser pareció prepararse para saltar, en ese instante Sarah sintió como era tirada hacia el otro lado de la puerta, rápidamente y no sin cierta dificultad, Jack empujó un mueble ubicándolo frente a la entrada, justo cuando el monstruo se abalanzó contra la puerta.

– ¡No aguantará mucho! ¡CORRE!

Frente a ellos se extendía otro largo corredor pero éste se encontraba conformado por rejillas de metal llenas de óxido, tras ellos se escuchaban los fuertes golpes dados a la puerta hasta que un estruendo mayor les hizo saber que había sido derribada.

Siguieron corriendo lo más rápido que sus cuerpos les permitían hasta que frente a ellos apareció otra puerta. Sarah intentó abrirla pero apenas si se movió unos centímetros.

– ¡Está tan oxidada que no puedo abrirla! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

– ¡Empuja! –exclamó Jack ayudándola a tirar.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrirse con un horrible chirrido hasta que al fin quedó una apertura lo suficientemente ancha como para cruzar; justo en ese momento el monstruo los alcanzó. Rápidamente salieron y cerraron la puerta con sus últimas fuerzas, el ser colisionó con fuerza contra la entrada, para finalmente emitir un sonido extraño que parecía ser de frustración o enojo.

(*)

En medio de aquel silencio la sirena comenzó a tocar nuevamente, antes de percatarse de lo ocurrido todo había vuelto a la normalidad, estaba bastante oscuro y la niebla aún persistía, aunque en el parecer de Sarah debía ser más espesa de día que de noche. No sabía donde se encontraban pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que debían hallar un lugar en el cual poder descansar seguros.

Mientras caminaban más lentamente la adrenalina se esfumó, y sus cuerpos comenzaron a resentirse por los eventos anteriores, el accidente y el sobre esfuerzo físico. Finalmente Sarah vio un lugar subiendo unas escaleras y tras una puerta, no sabía como pero estaba segura de que daba a unos apartamentos. Como suponía después de entrar y subir otro tramo de escaleras, se encontraron en un pasillo algo inundado y con una serie de puertas. Mientras Jack revisaba algunas habitaciones Sarah cogió unos papeles pegados a la pared de manera bastante descuidada, tras observarlos un momento gritó a Jack:

– ¡Ya sé donde estamos! – cuando obtuvo su atención prosiguió–. Blue Creek Apartaments, por lo menos ya puedo ubicarme en el mi mapa, ¿encontraste alguna habitación en buen estado?

– Ehm, no. pero mira esto.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado por su amigo éste le señaló una ventana, al ver a través de ella se topó de bruces con una puerta que daba al edificio del otro lado. Con cuidado la abrieron y tras buscar en la nueva zona por fin hallaron un cuarto que estaba medianamente en condiciones para ser usada. Sin ya poder soportar más y tras asegurarse de dejar bien cerrado, ambos se tumbaron en la cama y se quedaron inmediatamente dormidos.


	10. Chapter 10: Acechada

**Sigo renovando los capítulos, a paso lento pero lo hago.**

**Música:**

**A Stray Child – Silent Hill 3**

**Silent Hill 2 OST - White Noiz **

**Silent Hill 3 OST - Rain Of Brass Petals**

**Silent Hill 3 OST - Clockwork Little Happiness**

**(*) La música se detiene en éste punto**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Acechada**

* * *

De la oscuridad

Debes estar alerta.

Pues "ellos" acechan

Entre las tinieblas.

* * *

Sarah despertó algo dolorida y desorientada, el brumoso recuerdo del día anterior acudió con lentitud a su memoria. Con cuidado se levantó para no despertar a su compañero y observó el desorden a su alrededor, una luz lechosa entraba parcialmente a través de las raídas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, esa era su única iluminación. Algo cansada caminó en dirección al baño, éste no estaba en tan malas condiciones como ella creía que estaría y para su suerte, aún salía agua limpia del grifo.

Con esmero se limpió la suciedad y trató sus heridas con un botiquín que había guardado en su bolso, por suerte el cinturón de seguridad le había salvado de lo peor dejándole únicamente moretones y un par de heridas superficiales. Cuando salió se encontró con que Jack ya estaba despierto, sus ojos aún somnolientos mostraban una gran inquietud, a pesar de que su rostro parecía hallarse tranquilo.

– Puedes usar el baño para lavarte las heridas y quitarte esa suciedad, las cañerías aún funcionan y sale agua limpia, si necesitas también hay un botiquín.

Él sonrió cansinamente antes de levantarse de la cama, se estiró lo más que pudo haciendo sonar todas las articulaciones y caminó con lentitud hacia el baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(A Stray Child – Silent Hill 3)_

La luz de la vela oscilaba con las tenues corrientes de aire que circulaban por aquel oscuro túnel. El joven, oculto bajo una túnica de monje que le quedaba algo grande caminaba con paso presuroso por ese lugar, el único sonido que escuchaba era el de sus pies sobre el duro suelo. Finalmente se detuvo ante una gran puerta de plata, el cual atravesó con rapidez sin molestarse en observarla detenidamente, detrás de ésta se extendía una habitación de grandes proporciones, cuyos detalles se perdían con la escasa luz que la vela otorgaba. Aquel sitio se ubicaba en las entrañas del pueblo, oculto de miradas indiscretas, hacía unos años que se había terminado de construir y solo a unos pocos fieles se les daba la oportunidad de llegar hasta él, pero sólo los elegidos tenían el acceso completo hasta las partes más profundas del nuevo recinto sagrado, no se podían permitir más fracasos y la nueva orden, que reunía a los sobrevivientes del antiguo Culto se tomaban esto muy en serio.

Una figura se hallaba arrodillada en medio del lugar con una vela a cada lado, vestía una túnica parecida a la de él, color bronce. Con paso tímido el joven se acercó deteniéndose a un metro de la silueta e inclinando la cabeza dijo:

– La chica ha vuelto y al parecer trae la espada consigo. La acompaña un muchacho, los que enviamos a atraparla murieron durante la persecución y perdimos su rastro tras la llegada del otro mundo. Debe estar oculta en algún lugar del pueblo en la zona sur, esperamos nuevas órdenes para comenzar la búsqueda.

– Ella vendrá–dijo una voz femenina tan fríamente que hizo erizar la piel del joven–, no hay necesidad de buscarla, llegará por su propia cuenta tarde o temprano. Tiene que hacerlo, es su destino aunque ella no lo quiera reconocer… pero aún así, podemos darle un motivo para que no desvíe su camino.

– ¿Cual?

– Traigan al chico, pero no le hagan daño.

La mujer hizo un ademán con la mano en una señal para que se marchara. Rápidamente caminó hacia la salida, mirando sólo hacia el frente e intentando apartar de su mente cualquier duda o pregunta que se formara, pues sabía que la curiosidad en ese lugar tenía sólo un destino y ese era la muerte. Pero no pudo desligar de sus pensamientos las preguntas ¿quién era esa mujer? Y ¿cómo sabía tanto sobre la chica elegida?, quizá cuando madurara y el Culto lo encontrase preparado se lo revelarían, pero ahora sólo podía esperar como todos, a que lo prometido se cumpliese esta vez.

(*)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(Silent Hill 2 OST - White Noiz)_

– En verdad lamento lo que ha pasado. Tú no deberías estar aquí.

– Pero lo estoy así que deja de pedir disculpas, las cosas suceden por algo ¿no?

– En este lugar todo es posible…mientras no sea para mal.

Sarah soltó un profundo suspiro mientras observaba el exterior por entre las raídas cortinas. La niebla se movía tranquila e impasible a través de la calle mientras el cielo, tapado por las nubes, dejaba entrever unos débiles rayos de sol iluminando el frío y solitario pueblo.

– Ellos me quieren a mí, ¿lo sabes verdad? Si intentas escapar lo más seguro es que no te sigan y te dejen salir del pueblo.

– No pienso dejarte. Te ayudaré.

Sarah volteó a ver a su amigo con aire enfadado y a la vez resignado, sabía que cuando Jack se decidía a hacer algo no había nada que lo detuviese. Aún así no perdía nada por intentarlo.

– Ya viste de lo que son capaces de hacer y te puedo asegurar de que son peores, aún así piensas arriesgarte, ¿por qué?

– Bueno…– empezó mientras caminaba hacia el otro extremo de la habitación– cuando tus seres queridos se encuentran en problemas, harías todo con tal de ayudarlos ¿no es así?, y en qué clase de amigo me convierto si te dejo sola ¿eh?

Sarah le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de decir.

– No tienes remedio…

Aprovecharon de descansar un momento más, luego se prepararon para salir.

(*)

_(Silent Hill 3 OST Rain Of Brass Petals)_

Fuera del cuarto, los pasillos estaban sumidos en la penumbra y el silencio. Caminaron cuidadosamente, atentos a cualquier ruido mas ninguna creatura les salió al paso, tras salir por la puerta de la escalera la fría niebla los envolvió con rapidez, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera sus cuerpos.

Las calles estaban vacías, ningún ser– humano o no– las recorría y esto extraño en gran medida a Sarah. Caminaron por un pequeño pasaje para llegar a Nathan Ave. Ya que Munson St. se encontraba bloqueada por una cerca. El camino los guió directo hasta Rosewater Park y como no había otra forma de continuar debieron entrar.

Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza en el silencio, rebotando entre los arbustos y árboles, de haber sido esa otra situación, el parque seguramente le habría encantado. Cuando llegaron abajo Sarah se detuvo y observó las tranquilas aguas del lago, su sonido igual de pacífico era embriagador a la vez que perturbador, como si esas aguas tan hermosas escondieran un oscuro secreto, incluso parecía que estuvieran llamándola. Observó una extraña ola ir a contracorriente y algo extraño asomarse, se inclinó un poco, intentado conseguir una mejor vista de aquello cuando sintió la mano de Jack sobre su hombro, rompiendo el hechizo y sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Estaba bastante aliviada y agradecida de que le hubiese liberado de sus pensamientos así que le dedicó una sonrisa. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia la salida intentó olvidarse de aquella sensación, pero no pudo evitar volver la vista por un breve instante.

Cuando salieron a la calle no pudo evitar suspirar ante la larga distancia que deberían recorrer antes de llegar al Lake Side Amusement Park. Jack mencionó que la otra posibilidad que tenían era cruzando el lago, pero tras la experiencia del parque la había embargado una sensación de peligro sobre esa masa de agua y se negó rotundamente, aunque no podía explicar por completo la razón. Mientras caminaban lo único en lo cual Sarah podía pensar era en lo cansada que terminaría, de pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ver la hora. Abrió el pequeño reloj pero se encontró con que las agujas, como al principio, estaban detenidas en el doce.

Tras lo que le parecieron horas– según el reloj de Jack eran las 16.10 hrs–, finalmente llegaron a la entrada del tétrico sitio. Sarah se sentó un momento en el suelo para descansar mientras un mal presentimiento comenzaba a embargarla. Ya repuesta, se levantó y caminó al interior seguida de cerca por Jack, pero la sensación de peligro aumentaba a cada paso, todo esto se sumaba a la falta de monstruos los cuales le habían resultado bastante comunes la primera vez, lo cual suponía que debía ser anormal.

– Jack…–dijo finalmente murmurando– Creo que algo anda mal.

– No debe ser nada– contestó intentando mostrarse indiferente aunque el temblor de su voz mostraba todo lo contrario, él también lo presentía.

(*)

– Jack, no creo que—

No pudo terminar su frase. Antes de darse cuenta, un grupo de hombres vestidos de manera extraña– a quienes Sarah reconoció al instante– aparecieron de la nada y los rodearon. Jack intentó defenderse pero uno de ellos lo golpeó de tal forma que lo dejó inconsciente al instante mientras otro lo agarraba, ella intentó socorrerlo pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo, fue noqueada y todos sus sentidos desaparecieron, cayendo en una completa oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando despertó se halló sola en el mismo lugar, o por lo menos lo parecía pues estaba bastante oscuro y había unas extrañas jaulas con algo dentro. Cuando logró levantarse reparó en un extraño conejo rosa de gran tamaño tirado en el suelo, entonces lo reconoció: era Robbie el Conejo. Recordaba tener un peluche de ese personaje en su caja de recuerdos, aunque éste era bastante tétrico con esa sangre en su rostro y ropa. Por un momento se preguntó si dentro habría alguien, pero en seguida se respondió que no quería saberlo.

Los recuerdos se le mostraban confusos, además ese horrible dolor que sentía en su cabeza no la dejaba pensar, cuando se vio la mano que había pasado por su frente descubrió un poco de sangre, supuso que se había hecho una herida al caer, entonces recordó. Observó en todas direcciones pero no había rastro de Jack, se lo habían llevado pero ¿por qué no a ella? ¿Qué querían de él?

Se limpió la herida con la mano e intentó ignorar el dolor que iba disminuyendo poco a poco, sólo le quedaba continuar, no había otro camino. Con la pistola en la mano entró por el portón de metal, al parecer se hallaba en ese otro mundo de pesadilla.

_(Silent Hill 3 OST Clockwork Little Happiness)_

Apenas estuvo del otro lado un extraño ser la atacó, tenía la forma de un cráneo adulto de expresión furiosa, de sus extremos salían un par de alas color carbón y debajo de éste aparecía una llamarada que, cuando el monstruo se movía casi parecía una cola escarlata, por alguna razón le recordó los cometas.

Alzó la pistola e intentó mantenerlo en la mira, lo cual era difícil por su continuo movimiento pero al fin, tras tres disparos– uno dio al aire– lo destruyó. Un aullido seguido de otro más la alertó y miró en la dirección de donde provenía el sonido: hacia ella se aproximaba una jauría de perros, cinco al parecer. Sarah comenzó a correr tropezando en un punto, pero recuperándose en seguida y siguió escapando.

Finalmente vio una puerta, casi sin aliento trató de abrirla pero el oxido la tenía atrancada, aplicó toda su fuerza en empujarla mientras sentía a los perros cada vez más cerca, finalmente ésta cedió y con rapidez ingresó al otro lado y cerró tras de sí. Escuchó como los canes chocaban contra la puerta, la cual por suerte no se abrió aunque pareció abollarse un poco. Cansada observó a su alrededor pero todo estaba desierto a excepción de unas "personas" que colgaban de alambres, completamente despellejados y con un tajo en sus bocas para que aparentaran sonreír.

La visión de esos cuerpos la hizo sentir mareada por lo que debió retirar la vista de ellos, de pronto en una esquina una pequeña figura se asomó: era un niño. Sarah sorprendida se acercó con lentitud, al verla aproximar el chico reaccionó escapando. Por un momento no supo como actuar pero en seguida se puso en movimiento y empezó a seguirlo, su corazón latía con fuerza ¿acaso sería él? ¿Podría ser ese su hermano pequeño?

Ya no sabía por donde iba pero aún así siguió corriendo, mas el niño era rápido y pronto lo perdió de vista, sin importar hacia donde mirara simplemente se había esfumado. Fatigada cayó de rodillas tardando unos minutos en reponerse, intentó ubicarse por medio de los juegos entonces lo vio, recordaba aquel lugar, se suponía que era una casa encantada el cual a Megan y ella le encantaba, pero sobretodo el sitio que habían descubierto. Casi sin pensar se dirigió a un punto en específico escondido entre las sombras, en una esquina entre dos atracciones se hallaba un pasillo bastante reducido por el cual avanzó de lado, recordaba que antes a su amiga y ella no les había costado nada pasar por ese sitio. Por fin llegó a la parte trasera de la casa, allí había una puerta cuyo cartel decía: _**"Sólo empleados".**_

Al otro lado se encontraba una gran sala de baldosas plomizas que contenía de todo: desde muñecos hasta sangre falsa, todo lo necesario para la atracción además de los útiles de aseo. Recordaba como Megan y ella se divertían jugando y espiando por las mirillas, las cuales estaban ubicadas en puntos estratégicos hechos seguramente por algún empleado. Nunca las habían descubierto yendo allí.

En sentimiento de nostalgia emergió dentro suyo mientras recorría la sala rememorando su niñez, aquello no había cambiado en nada. De pronto se fijó que en la esquina mas oculta de la habitación– aquel en el cual se escondían si venía alguien de limpieza, pues nunca iban hacia ese lugar– se encontraba un pequeño peluche de Robbie.

Guiada por un presentimiento Sarah se acercó y lo tomó, entonces pudo ver una baldosa que parecía sobresalir un poco, con cuidado lo sacó de su lugar y en el agujero que yacía debajo, encontró un pequeño objeto envuelto en un paño que antaño debía haber sido de un color durazno. Con cuidado lo tomó, era algo pesado y al desenvolverlo descubrió una especie de pirámide rojiza que parecía formar parte de una más grande, tenía escrito la palabra "futuro".

Lo tomó con la otra mano para admirarlo mejor, sacándolo por completo del paño que lo había resguardado durante algún tiempo, en el momento en que lo hizo una imagen fugaz quedó grabada en su mente, en el momento en que lo vio lo reconoció en seguida.

"_El Cedar Grove Sanitarium… ¿Por qué estaría allí el otro?"_

(*)

Cuando salió de aquel lugar una sombra tras unas cajas llamó su atención, era aquel niño.

– ¿C-Chris… eres tú?

El niño la observó en silencio unos momentos antes de volver a correr.

– ¡Espera! – exclamó Sarah.

Nuevamente fue en su persecución pero ahora por la zona detrás de las atracciones, a simple vista no parecía haber monstruos, pero Sarah se hallaba tan pendiente de perseguir al niño que no se fijó en los extraños seres que comenzaron a acecharla en la oscuridad, siguiéndola rápidamente como sombras, pero sin mostrarse en ningún momento.

De pronto Sarah observó que el camino acababa en un callejón, era el límite del parque. Por un momento pensó que el niño se detendría pero en vez de eso, y sin disminuir su velocidad, el chico se subió a una pequeña jaula de metal– con algo dentro que parecía carne con unas manchas rojas que no paraban de moverse– y saltó agarrándose a la parte alta de la muralla, con un último impulso se aupó y cayó del otro lado.

Antes de que Sarah pudiera decidir entre parar o hacer lo mismo, una de las criaturas se abalanzó contra sus piernas haciéndola caer con fuerza, con una patada logró deshacerse de aquél ser recibiendo únicamente un rasguño. Con terror observó a miles de aquellos monstruos saliendo de entre las sombras al tiempo que tomaban forma: tenían la apariencia de una niña pequeña con un vestido rojo con agujeros en algunas partes, su pelo negro largo ocultaba su rostro pero se te fijabas bien, se observaban unas cuencas vacías con sangre que aparentaban ser lágrimas. Quitando lo último parecía ser una niña de calle cualquiera, pero al ver sus manos que en verdad eran garras negras y largas sabías con certeza que eran monstruos.

No alcanzó a reaccionar ni tomar su arma cuando todas se abalanzaron contra ella, lo único que se escuchó en aquel silencioso lugar fue el grito de terror de Sarah y otro muy distinto proveniente de la distancia, que más parecía un ulular lleno de pesar.


	11. Chapter 11: Lugares oscuros

**Me costó pero lo terminé, me demoré por culpa de las pruebas—malditas—, y PowerPoints que he tenido que hacer, además no tenía el mapa del Cedar Grove y no tengo internet, así que el buscar la forma de tenerlo fue un gran reto, también demoré por que decidí hacer unas mejoras al capítulo 1, por si lo quieren ver, me he dado cuenta, que sin saberlo he puesto parte de mi en el personaje y la historia, creo que es involuntario y todos lo hacen sin saberlo, también me he dado cuenta que he mejorado escribiendo y mi modo de leer lo escrito ha cambiado, se podría decir que le he sacado brillo y se ha ido refinando levemente, pero aún no es lo suficientemente bueno, voy a hacer mejoras en los capitulo primeros, pero mantendré el saludo de entrada y eso... espero que disfruten, no se si ha quedado muy bueno, pero espero que sea de su agrado...**

**Silent Hill no me pertenece, a excepción de mis personajes y algunos monstruos**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Lugares oscuros**

Ahora que lo pienso,

Es que me doy cuenta.

Que en los lugares oscuros,

Más misterios encuentras

Pero el miedo siempre acecha

Para que no los veas

Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, Sarah se levantó sobresaltada, para descubrirse en la entrada del parque en una de las bancas, todo había vuelto a ser "normal" —si es que en esa palabra podía usarse allí—, no sabía como había llegado a ese lugar.

Distraídamente observó un rasguño en su pierna a través de una abertura en su pantalón, supuso que aquellas garras tenían bastante filo. Después de verificar que no había peligro alguno en los alrededores, sacó un botiquín de su bolso y comenzó a desinfectar la herida, el ardor fue bastante fuerte pero logró soportarlo, finalmente colocó un pequeño parche encima y guardó lo que había sobrado o no había usado dentro del botiquín, luego se acurrucó en el asiento y puso su cabeza sobre sus piernas meditando los últimos acontecimientos.

No comprendía la razón de que se llevaran a Jack y no a ella, quizás era para asegurarse de que no escapara, que fuera directo hacia ellos, solo esperaba que estuviera bien. También le inquietaba el tema de su hermano, ¿sabría lo que estaba pasando?

La radio emitió una leve estática, la cual se desvaneció rápidamente, tenía que empezar a moverse, sacó el mapa y lo observó, tendía un tramo bastante largo que recorrer. Guardó cuidadosamente la pieza triangular del flauros en el fondo de su bolso envuelto en aquel pañuelo, a pesar del aumento del peso no parecía influir en sus movimientos, sacó su arma y respiró hondo, después de un momento salió del parque.

Cuando Jack despertó se encontró en una habitación oscura de piedra, estaba atado firmemente a una silla y sentía todo su cuerpo acalambrado. A través de los barrotes de la puerta se veía una tenue luz, de vez en cuando veía pasar una sombra fuera, no sabía donde estaba ni cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, ¿qué había pasado con Sarah? Y ¿por qué lo retenían allí?, lo más obvio habría sido que lo asesinaran para no dejar testigos, ¿lo harían después?, intentó mantener la calma, afuera se escuchaban unos pasos que subían y bajaban, quizás estuviera en un sótano... por el momento sólo podía esperar, y escuchar.

Sarah se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, se encontraba cerca del Cedar Grove, en la calle TOLUCA Ave., le había costado un poco llegar, principalmente por aquellos perros que no cesaban de molestarle, por suerte los había perdido de vista temporalmente, no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a poder seguir corriendo, y es que no podía pararse a disparar a cada monstruo que se le cruzara en el camino, por lo que había aprendido hasta ese momento, las armas eran mas necesarias en los edificios que afuera, pues dentro de un lugar cerrado era mas difícil evadir el peligro.

Llegó hasta el final de la calle, y cuando pudo ver la puerta de fierro que marcaba la entrada al edificio, se alegró al ver que la calle no estaba cortada como en anteriores ocasiones. Entró por la puerta exterior, la cual se encontraba entreabierta y se dirigió hacia el edificio casi oculto por la niebla. A medio camino la radio comenzó a emitir estática, y un monstruo sin rostro, con los brazos atrapados en su propia piel y un agujero en el centro apareció, le recordó al primer ser con el cual se encontró al principio, con excepción de que este presentaba unas manchas negras y estrías rojas por todo el cuerpo.

Para no gastar munición, comenzó a correr evadiéndolo y sin detenerse hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada del edificio, la radio continuaba con su estática y escuchó varios pasos arrastrantes que le indicaron que había una gran cantidad de esos monstruos en los alrededores, entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta.

El interior del edificio era bastante tétrico, su oscuridad y silencio resultaba desesperante, sumado al encierro con el polvo que flotaba en el ambiente haciendo el aire un poco pesado y un asfixiante, Sarah nunca se había considerado paranoica, pero desde que se encontraba en aquel pueblo había comenzado a desarrollarla, por suerte para ella pues en mas de una ocasión le había servido de ayuda haciéndola evitar algunos peligros y estar más alerta para reaccionar rápido, pero en aquel momento le molestaba, tenía la desagradable sensación de que en cualquier momento aparecería algo intentando atraparla, lo cual era bastante probable, lo malo era que eso descontrolaba sus sentidos de manera negativa, respiró profundo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo mientras encendía su linterna, en una pared encontró pegado el mapa del edificio, lo sacó cuidando que no se rompiera y lo guardó.

La mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas, bloqueadas o rotas, la única por la que pudo entrar fue en la East Solarium, con la cual pudo pasar a los pasillos del ala este, el suelo se encontraba lleno de papeles y reinaba un gran desorden, por primera vez se preguntó si aquel era el verdadero Silent Hill, u otra dimensión que pocas personas podían ver, tal vez una especie de ilusión, era extraño ¿cómo lo verían las demás personas que no se encontraban en su situación?, ¿Cómo un lugar normal y aburrido?, intentó pasar por la puerta hacia los otros pasillos, pero estaba cerrado, por lo que se dirigió a las escaleras, las abrió fácilmente, después de pensar por un momento decidió subir al segundo piso, una barra de hierro mantenía las puertas cerradas, pero después de sacarlo comprobó que nada más las obstruía y entró.

Por alguna razón tuvo la sensación de que el pasillo era más oscuro y opresivo que el anterior en el cual había caminado, sujetó firmemente su arma y dio unos pasos, en seguida la radio comenzó a emitir estática, y una especie de chaleco de fierro oxidado flotante comenzó a acercarse a ella, al proyectar la luz sobre él se fijó en que la sombra de una persona aparecía en el suelo, sin dudar dio tres disparos y el ser se desplomó arrojando un poco de sangre alrededor.

Sarah se acercó lentamente, pero al no ver señales de "vida" caminó más segura hacia la puerta que tenía en frente, al traspasarla se encontró con un espacio abierto parecido al del primer piso, la estática la puso en alerta, al momento apareció una enfermera de ropa sucia y ensangrentada, la cual llevaba una jeringa en su mano, la derribó rápidamente y suspiró, estaba demasiado fácil y eso la hacía tener un mal presentimiento, en cualquier momento ocurriría algo.

Intentó borrar ese pensamiento pero era demasiado insistente.

Casi sin darse cuenta sus pasos la guiaron hasta el Archive, el cual estaba abierto, por segunda vez en aquellos tres días se preguntó si aquello no estaba escrito ya, o si no era una pieza de un sádico juego en el cual era guiada hacia su inevitable final, pero era difícil no pensarlo viendo las situaciones en las que se encontraba, entró cautelosa y observó un desorden de papeles en el suelo y objetos rotos, además de rastros de sangre que salpicaban toda la habitación, un solo documento llamó su atención, parecía que una sangrienta mano había intentado cogerla, manchándola ligeramente, lo tomó y leyó:

"_El tipo... escondido en... llevaba consigo la pieza, no sabemos donde está, quizás... sepa algo, la enfermera dijo que posiblemente la habitación en la que está se encuentre escrita en el "Dr`s Office", entre los documentos nuevos. Su nombre era... pero es posible que lo haya cambiado para... de nosotros y...recuerda que el objeto es muy importante, necesitamos hallarlo pronto antes que... lo encuentre, ella ya tiene uno, si obtiene este podrá..., otra cosa, el ex policía ese anda rondando por allí, si lo ves... de todas formas hay que librarse de él, es un estorbo. Sobre el muchacho que el grupo raptó hay ordenes de no hacerle daño, ahora mismo se halla en el sótano de... una última cosa, si ves a la chica NO le hagas nada, ella tiene... recuérdalo, sólo... y el resto lo hará Él."_

No entendió gran parte del mensaje pero si tres cosas, primero, la otra parte del flauros al parecer se encontraba en poder de algún tipo que se había escondido en aquel lugar, segundo, Jack Riddell se encontraba cerca, de eso estaba segura, quizá incluso se fuera a encontrar con él, y por último estaba segura de que el chico que se mencionaba era su amigo, en cierta forma la aliviaba saber que no le harían daño, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo, debía darse prisa, al parecer estaba en un sótano, desgraciadamente gran parte del documento estaba manchado con sangre haciendo irreconocible la letra en aquellas zonas, incluyendo la ubicación del lugar donde le tenían cautivo.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de una extraña coincidencia, su amigo Jack tenía el mismo nombre que aquel ex policía, eso le hizo sonreír levemente; observó el mapa y descubrió que debía volver al primer piso, lo que no sabía era como iba a entrar, según recordaba la mayoría de esas puertas no podían abrirse. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta considerando la posibilidad de echarla abajo a patadas cuando el sonido de unas sirenas se dejaron oír destruyendo el silencio al que hasta ese momento se había acostumbrado, el dolor de cabeza llegó segundos después haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo, cuando logró levantarse descubrió con desagrado que la habitación había cambiado volviéndose más siniestra, sabía que las cosas no iban a ponérselo tan fácil, suspiró resignada mientras guardaba la hoja en su libreta y salió.

Para Jack Riddell las cosas no iban tan fáciles, había logrado perder de vista a los del culto y ahora había caído en ese mundo de pesadilla, en verdad odiaba ese lugar, no entendía como había podido vivir allí en el pasado, ignorante de aquella otra realidad tan horrible, cuando acabara con esto tomaría unas largas vacaciones en la playa, definitivo, no más niebla ni casos fuera de lo común, no señor, viviría una vida apacible, buscaría una compañera y una profesión más tranquila, escribir estaría bien, siempre había querido ser escritos. En eso pensaba mientras caminaba por afuera del Cedar Grove Sanitarium buscando una forma de entrar y matando a uno que otro monstruo que se cruzaba en su camino, estaba cabreado de todo aquello, y como muestra de su enojo, pateo a un monstruo hasta agotarse y se sentó en una destartalada banca.

_*(Silent Hill sountrack- Red pyramids)_

Afuera las cosas habían cambiado bastantes, en vez de encontrar aquel espacio abierto con puertas, se encontró con una especie de cueva con camillas de hospital pegadas al techo en distintas posiciones, en el lugar por el cual había venido se encontraba un abismo con una escalera para bajar, en el lado contrario se veía un pasillo largo y oscuro, demasiado para caber en el edificio, pensó. No muy segura se dirigió hacia la escalera cuando se detuvo en seco, una mano apareció en esa esquina, rompiendo la ley de gravedad, un ser con el cuerpo oscuro y brazos largos, de ojos negros, sonrisa maliciosa, cabeza grande, rostro blanco y chorreante de sangre apareció de manera horizontal en mitad de la pared, Sarah lo miró fijamente, y algo en su interior le dijo que debía alejarse de él, darle la espalda y no mirar atrás, esa "cosa" no quería que fuese en esa dirección, y no le haría daño mientras hiciera eso. Se dio la vuelta, caminó por el pasillo oeste alejándose, aquello no la siguió.

Mientras se adentraba en el pasillo sintió que una gran ira comenzaba a crecer en su interior, parecía como si aquel lugar la controlase, ¡no soportaba eso!, ella no era una pieza de ajedrez, pronto llegó al final, dos pasillo se habrían a su derecha e izquierda, y al frente, una escalera de caracol hecha de fierro algo oxidado se hundía en las sombras, Sarah aún no entendía como funcionaba las dimensiones de los lugares, pero de todas formas tenía que bajar al primer piso, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando creyó escuchar algo, se detuvo y guardó silencio, el estrépito de la radio confirmó lo que creía, de las sombras del pasillo a su derecha, un ser horrible apareció. Le encontró cierto parecido a los fantasmas del Lake View Hotel, su cara alargada, pálida, cabello negro, sucio, cuerpo famélico, vestido negro andrajoso, largas uñas, cuencas vacías, quizás la única diferencia era la sangre que caía del lugar que ocupaban sus ojos, y que se encontraba en gran parte de su cuerpo, sobre todo en sus manos, además este tenía unas cuerdas de cuero amarrados a los pies y en la muñecas, Sarah recordó lo que le dijo su amiga, "_seguro estos monstruos fueron creados por el dolor y sufrimiento de los enfermos de este lugar_". Decidió probar si su arma funcionaba en él, pero tampoco dio resultado, lo atravesó como si no existiese.

Rápidamente, Sarah corrió escaleras abajo, sin preocuparle si estas resistirían su peso, sentía como aquel monstruo la seguía de cerca, la radio resonaba fuertemente y poco a poco su energía se fue agotando, parecía que aquello no tenía final, comenzó a disminuir involuntariamente la velocidad, la iban a atrapar, pero de pronto, los monstruos parecieron desaparecer sin más, al igual que la estática de la radio, antes de que Sarah se diese cuenta de lo que sucedía, la escalera cedió, y sintió su cuerpo caer al vacío.

* * *

**Y eso fue, espero con ansias sus opiniones, créditos a mi amiga Maki Lightning por el monstruo horizontal que desafía las leyes de la gravedad que algunas veces ella ve en la realidad, y que siempre está en la oscuridad de la noche, el monstruo que se parece al del hotel decidí llamarlo "The insane blood Ghost" o "blood Ghost", mientras que al del Lake View, simplemente "Past Gosth" o algo así XD**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**-BrokenSilence94: aquí hay otro capítulo, gracias por tu review ^w^, me costo elegir la música, e incluso en una había elegido otra y puse una diferente por equivocación, pero me di cuenta que quedaba mejor que con la primera que había elegido, jeje**

**Y a todos los que leen igual, espero no demorarme en el siguiente capítulo, pero de que lo escribiré lo haré,…. Que tengan un lindo día, tarde o noche, adios.**


	12. Chapter 12: Locura

**Hola a todos, se que he tardado pero es que a sido un semestre lleno de pruebas y Administración no es nada fácil, pero por fin estoy de vacaciones de invierno, tengo tiempo para escribir, saludos a todos. Espero que sea de su agrado por el tiempo que demoré…. Y es que también no sabía como comenzar, doy gracias a mi amiga Maki por darme ideas para comenzar el capítulo y ayudarme a crear monstruos en los ratos libres de clases, que de por si es algo bastante raro pero…ah no importa, disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Locura**

_De alguna forma_

_Todos locos estamos._

_De alguna forma_

_Pocos lo aceptamos_

_Pues todos la vida vemos_

_Desde un punto diferente_

"—_No puedes evitarlo. Aquí todos estamos locos. Yo estoy loco, tú estás loca_

— _¿Cómo sabe usted que estoy loca?_

—_Tienes que estarlo, pues de otro modo no habrías venido."_

De "_Alicia en el país de las maravillas_" de Lewis Carroll. Para quienes vienen a leer este tipo de historias, pues debes estar loca para hacerlo…

- . -

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Esa fue la primera pregunta que asomó en su mente mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

_¿Estoy muerta?_

No, sólo tenía los ojos cerrados. Los abrió. En seguida se arrepintió, un agudo dolor recorrió su espalda apenas lo hizo.

Ahogando un gemido de dolor comenzó a incorporarse hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, todo era oscuridad, a excepción de la luz de su linterna a unos metros de ella, la cual iluminaba la pared frente a ella… aunque había algo que no cuadraba… su vista se volvió borrosa por un momento, por lo cual cerró los ojos y fijó su mente en un punto lejano intentando no pensar en nada.

Cuando el dolor remitió se levantó lentamente, esperó a que el mareo se desvaneciera y caminó hacia la linterna, cuando la tuvo en sus manos pudo descifrar el por qué sentía que algo no estaba bien, ante ella se mostraba un extraño espectáculo que la dejó casi sin aliento.

Paredes dobladas, puertas en el techo y una especie de mano ¿de cemento? sobresaliendo de la misma, letras incomprensibles en las murallas junto a rostros de expresión bastante macabra, pelotas junto a distintos juguetes y objetos flotando en el aire, trasladándose lentamente de un extremo al otro del pasillo, las puertas del pasillo se encontraban ligeramente inclinadas, algunas ni siquiera eran puertas.

El pequeño tramo de piso en el que se encontraba estaba hecho de un colchón gigante, quizás por eso el golpe no la había matado o dejado más herida.

Caminó por el pasillo, alerta a cualquier monstruo que pudiese aparecer, de pronto, sintió un suave golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, al darse vuelta, descubrió que quien le había golpeado no era más que un viejo oso de peluche, antes de que pudiese siquiera interpretar de que trataba eso, una pelota de playa se abalanzó hacia ella, la cual Sarah alcanzó a bloquear, pronto, todos los objetos comenzaron a ser lanzados por una fuerza invisible hacia ella, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero pronto su camino se vio bloqueado por una gran ¿tijera?, antes de siquiera pensarlo entró en la primera puerta que vio y alcanzó a cerrar justo cuando el objeto golpeó contra esta.

La respiración de Sarah era rápida, y demoró un rato en tranquilizarse, después observó la habitación, era pequeña, con casilleros en la pared y una mesa en el centro, en esta habían varios papeles desparramados, a pesar de eso el lugar se veía ordenado, demasiado.

Con cuidado se acerco a los casilleros, sólo había uno abierto, dentro colgaba un delantal blanco y una carpeta. Cogió este último y lo abrió, dentro, escrito con una elegante letra femenina, leyó:

_Paciente Nº 50_

_Emily Casey_

_Edad: 18 años_

_Suele ser tranquila e infantil. Accesos de Ira, no tocar su peluche de oso._

_Paciente Nº 55_

_Josh Carter_

_Edad: 20 años_

_De actitud agresiva pero se intimida si le levantas la voz. Obsesionado con los objetos esféricos. A veces habla sobre la pelota de playa con la que jugaba de niño sin motivo aparente_

_Paciente Nº 60_

_Amber Surrey_

_Edad: 25 años_

_Antes de venir aquí intentó suicidarse cortándose con una tijera. Extremo cuidado con los objetos que se le entreguen._

_Paciente Nº 62_

_Tom Allison_

_Edad: 38 años_

_Insiste en que es una especie de vampiro-demonio. Hace una semana atacó a uno de los enfermeros provocándole grandes mordeduras y desgarros de piel. Hubo que sedarlo para sacar de allí al herido. Extrema vigilancia._

"_¿Será por eso que… en el pasillo…? Tal vez este lugar fue alterado por la mente de los enfermos…"_ Una extraña idea tomó forma en su mente, cogió el delantal blanco, se lo puso encima de la ropa y guardó la carpeta en los bolsillos de este, luego se acercó a la mesa.

Casi todos los papeles carecían de importancia a excepción de uno, parecía escrito recientemente, una mancha de algo que parecía tinta había borrado varias partes, en seguida descubrió la causa: un pequeño envase de tinta sin su tapa en la esquina de la mesa, seguramente la habían pasado a llevar, como también podría haber sido apropósito. Leyó:

"_Paciente ingresado recientemente_

_Nombre: Dante Collmasn_

_Edad: 48 años_

_Paranoia excesiva. Cree ser perseguido por alguien enviado a asesinarle. Única pertenencia: una extraña caja de madera de la cual no se aleja nunca. Agresivo si alguien la toca o se acerca demasiado al objeto. Por los dibujos que ha hecho parece de algún modo obsesionado con la figura piramidal…que espera a la elegida para entregárselo…decidirá al final"_

No decía nada sobre donde se encontraba, aunque tampoco hubiese importado en aquel lugar que parecía regirse por otras reglas.

_*Silent Hill 2 OST - A World Of Madness_

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y salió, el pasillo nuevamente se veía tranquilo, los objetos se movían suavemente en el aire como al principio, no creyó que fuesen monstruos además la radio no la alertaba de peligro, esta vez tuvo mayor cuidado evadiendo al oso, después de levantarle la voz a la pelota todo fue más fácil, como pensaba sólo la atacaban si se sentían agredidos, además el delantal casi la hacía enfermera allí, el lugar parecía extrañamente aceptarla, si no fuese por lo que le había pasado recientemente esto le parecería loco.

Cuando dejó atrás aquel lugar se encontró con una bifurcación, ¿izquierda o derecha?, no sabía que camino tomar.

_(stop music)_

De pronto, la radio abruptamente comenzó a sonar tan fuerte que la sobresaltó, observó en todas direcciones pero no vio nada, sin saber la razón, decidió enfocar el techo, allí estaba, algo oscuro se movía hacia ella rápidamente por el pasillo izquierdo, se soltó a sólo unos metros de ella aterrizando perfectamente en el suelo.

Era un ser extraño, parecía vestido únicamente con una camisa de fuerza, sus piernas delgadas acababan en unas largas zarpas como murciélago que poseían un espolón en el talón, tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho, su rostro era un poco alargado, ojos huecos, orejas puntiagudas, nariz demasiado levantada y una cicatriz le cruzaba de la parte izquierda superior hasta la derecha inferior de su rostro pasando por sus inexistentes ojos, era escalofriante.

Comenzó a retroceder hacia el pasillo derecho cuando el monstruo dio un paso adelante, extendió sus brazos y mostró lo que allí se escondía: el chaleco se abría dejando un agujero de oscuridad incalculable, de esta salían unas especies de tentáculos que acaban en una cabeza, un ojo o unas tenazas, pero todos con afilados dientes, en total eran cinco, el monstruos abrió su boca con dientes igual o más afilados y lanzó un chillido amenazador, ella también gritó o por lo menos eso creyó, en seguida comenzó a correr.

_*Silent Hill 2 OST - Ashes And Ghost_

Apenas veía el camino, la oscuridad se hacía mas densa, casi palpable, no miró atrás en ningún momento, pero sabía que la seguía, escuchaba sus chillidos y los golpes que producía al golpear el suelo o el techo a gran velocidad, el pasillo parecía interminable, entonces se dio cuenta de algo extraño, en las murallas y en el techo comenzaron a parecer figuras de pirámides, entonces lo recordó, estaba cerca del hombre, a lo lejos comenzó a aparecer algo de un color escarlata brillante, mientras se acercaba a eso las murallas se volvieron de un rojo que alumbraba en la oscuridad, parecían venas que se entrecruzaban y palpitaban, o eso creyó, pero no pudo detenerse a observar, continuó corriendo hasta que vio lo que era aquello que vio a lo lejos y de donde parecía nacer aquellas "venas", era una puerta en forma de triángulo sobresaliente, sin detenerse abrió la puerta y entró, cerrando tras de sí.

_(Stop music)_

Se apoyó en la puerta y respiró profundamente varias veces hasta calmar su corazón, entonces una voz la sobresaltó:

—El Dios que baja, nace del dolor y el odio, pero no es lo que aparenta, oh no lo es, pero yo si lo sé y por eso quieren matarme, si, ellos no quieren la verdad y se esconden en sus mentiras, pero yo lo se, yo lo se, y nadie va a callarme…

La voz parecía completamente fuera de sí, susurrando a veces, gritando otras, Sarah alumbró en la oscuridad, allí, en una esquina de la sucia habitación había un hombre acurrucado que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, de pronto levantó su rostro y la miró, su rostro se veía cansado, pero sus ojos brillantes rebosaban de una energía casi inhumana, esbozó una sonrisa bastante macabra y habló:

—Al fin has llegado…

— ¿me esperabas?

—Si, sabía que el pueblo te traería hasta mí en algún momento…

— ¿a qué se refiere?

El hombre sólo sonrió, Sarah ya estaba exasperándose:

—Usted sabe algo ¿verdad?, si es así exijo que me lo diga, ya estoy HARTA de este lugar que casi parece como si me guiaran en un único camino cómo si este fuera un estúpido y maldito juego y yo sólo fuera un peón, así que quiero que me diga de una vez lo que sabe y me entregue esa cosa del flauros para acabar de una maldita vez con esto!

Sarah miró con furia al hombre y por un rato sólo hubo silencio, entonces él comenzó a reír, cuando se detuvo volvió a mirarla con sus ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas, aumentando la imagen macabra que ella tenía en su mente

— ¡Pues claro que es un juego!, todo este lugar tiene reglas niña, y si no se siguen las reglas del pueblo uno puede quedar atrapado en este, pero tu eres especial, tu no estas aquí por tu oscuridad, Silent Hill quiere que cumplas tu destino cualquiera que sea, o puede ser otra cosa lo que este busca, pero como sea no puedes hacer otra cosa más que continuar, pero te advierto que la mayoría de las personas que encuentres estarán atrapadas en sus propias pesadillas, así es este pueblo

— ¿cómo aquí?...y usted…

—Yo estoy aquí para protegerlo…—dijo apuntando a una caja que se encontraba en la vieja cama semi oculta por las sábanas (o lo que quedaban de estas)

—necesito eso…

—Lo sé…—su sonrisa se ensanchó más si eso era posible—pero me temo que no podrás cogerlo tan fácilmente…así es como debe ser…

De pronto, su cuerpo comenzó a transfigurarse, volviéndose más alto y delgado, sus uñas crecieron hasta volverse garras, sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas y como lágrimas comenzó a salir sangre de ellos, el ser intentó golpear a Sarah pero esta alcanzó a evadirlo, rápidamente sacó su pistola y comenzó a dispararle, el monstruo lanzó un grito de dolor, con gran fuerza cogió a Sarah y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

El golpe que se dio contra la muralla la dejó sin aliento y casi la hizo desmayarse, se sentía aturdida, su cuerpo casi no le respondía y los oídos le zumbaban, se encontraba indefensa.

El monstruo se acercaba lentamente con su terrible sonrisa, reuniendo las pocas energías que le quedaban levantó su pistola y descargó todas las balas contra él, el monstruo lanzó un horrible grito, pero antes de poder ver si había dado en el blanco la oscuridad de la inconsciencia la envolvió

_*Silent Hill 2 OST - The Day Of Night_

Cuando abrió los ojos aún estaba en la misma habitación del otro mundo, el monstruo había desaparecido.

Con algo de esfuerzo logró finalmente levantarse, tenía un dolor horrible en la parte de atrás de su cabeza además de su espalda y al principio la vista se le nublo pero lo último pasó rápidamente, con cuidado se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la caja, este era bastante simple y sin ningún detalle por fuera, con cuidado lo abrió y observó dentro, allí yacía otra pieza del flauros, tenía inscrito la palabra _"verdad"_.

En el momento en el que la tomó, escuchó un extraño sonido del lugar en el que antes se encontraba aquel hombre. Al ver allí se sorprendió por lo que vio: el piso de esa esquina había desaparecido dando paso a un agujero con una escalera de mano para bajar.

Sarah se acercó con cuidado, después guardó la pieza de la verdad y dando un profundo suspiro bajó

- . -

Jack Riddell por fin había encontrado una entrada al Cedar Grove Sanitarium, ¿y para qué?, para encontrar un gran caos de lugares incoherentes y monstruos demonios-vampiros, aquello parecía sacado de una película de terror de los que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza y que cuando termina tienes más dudas que respuestas.

No podía continuar gastando balas, tampoco eran ilimitadas, por lo que entró en una habitación, y después de verificar que no había peligro allí, cerró la puerta decidido a esperar a que todo volviese a la normalidad.

Se sentó en una silla toda maltrecha y sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo…

- . -

Cuando llegó abajo, Sarah se sorprendió al encontrarse en una pequeña habitación llena de velas, en el centro se encontraba una mesa con las tres piezas restantes del flauros.

Sarah se acercó y sacó las dos que llevaba, era como un rompecabezas, decidida a terminar pronto con aquello se sentó en una silla y comenzó a armar el flauros.

- . -

En un lugar en la oscuridad, una mujer vestida de túnica se hallaba quieta, escuchando.

De pronto se escuchó una especie de grito de algún lugar muy lejano y a la vez muy cercano.

La mujer sonrió:

—Se acerca la hora…

- . -

Sarah se detuvo un momento, había creído escuchar una especie de grita, pero al ver que este no se repetía decidió ignorarlo y continuar, recién llevaba tres piezas armadas

- . -

Jack Riddell se había levantado abruptamente de la silla, aquello no había sido muy lejos, por si acaso, cogió un mueble y lo puso en la entrada, por lo menos así se sentía un poco más seguro, escuchó un poco más, pero el ruido no se repitió.

- . -

El amigo de Sarah, Jack, se sintió sobresaltado, al principio creyó que alguien—alguno de los guardias—había gritado, pero aquello no parecía haber salido de una garganta humana, pero tampoco es que pudiese hacer algo, decidió continuar esperando.

* * *

**Doy gracias a los que leen y un agradecimiento a mi amiga Maki nuevamente que me ayudó a crear el monstruo tan raro ese que parece vampiro y es mitad demonio y todo que no se porque dibujamos….jeje… intentaré no demorar tanto en subir el siguiente saludos ^w^ cualquier consejo se acepta con gratitud, que tengan un lindo día, tarde, noche o mañana**


	13. Chapter 13: Camino hacia el subsuelo

**Hola a todos, me demoré un poco pero aquí está, este capítulo sirve más que nada de conexión a la etapa final de mi historia, espero que esa bueno, si ven alguna equivocación o algo malo me avisan, es bueno aprender de las equivocaciones, intentaré no demorarme con el siguiente, pero el colegio me está dando muchos, trabajos, pruebas y tareas, es como si los profesores pensaran que su materia es la única que tenemos, y aún no sé que situación económica mostrar en contabilidad la próxima semana, lo peor es que hay que mostrarlo como noticia, y en inglés hay que hacer un video, en historia un informe con hipótesis, en compraventa hay que poner todo en práctica… en fin, haré todo lo posible por buscar tiempo para escribir…**

**Decidí en una parte ocupar una ubicación del SH downpour, pero es sin importancia, abajo sale cualquier aclaración… aunque sólo es una….**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Camino hacia el Subsuelo**

Para solucionar algo,

Al fondo debes adentrarte.

Pues la raíz del problema hay que atacar,

Para así hacer que todo acabe.

-...-

"_yo soy una parte de todo aquello que he encontrado en mi camino"_

Alfred Tennyson. (1809-1892) Poeta inglés.

-...-

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero por fin había terminado, el flauros estaba completo. Lo guardó en su mochila y se levantó, sentía todo el cuerpo acalambrado, después de estirarse varias veces se sintió un poco mejor; comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera de mano cuando se detuvo, esta había desaparecido dejando a la vista una puerta, por un momento temió que se encontrara cerrada pero no lo estaba, abrió un poco y observó: unas escaleras se elevaban perdiéndose en la oscuridad, no se veía peligro alguno, respiró hondo y salió.

-…...-

Las escaleras eran mucho más largas de lo que esperaba, cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de arriba estaba sin aliento, aprovechó de recuperarse antes de abrir, lo que vio la dejó sorprendida: se encontraba en el primer piso y este era normal, cuando miró hacia atrás donde estaban las escaleras sólo vio un sucio, oscuro y solitario Day Room.

Mientras asimilaba aquel cambio tan brusco una voz la sobresaltó:

— ¡Vaya!, por fin te encuentro…

— ¡Mierda!, ¡Jack! ¡Podrías avisar que estás aquí! ¿Sabes? ¡Por poco y me matas del susto!

— Lo siento… oye, una pregunta… ¿de casualidad no habrás vuelto con algún amigo y recientemente este fue atrapado por ese culto?

— Si…—respondió desconfiada— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, antes de venir aquí tuve un "encuentro" con ellos, por suerte no me vieron, alcancé a esconderme tras un basurero, iban hablando sobre un chico, al parecer amigo tuyo y que lo habían encerrado en el sótano de la nueva iglesia. Yo sospechaba que tenían un nuevo lugar de encuentro pero no pensé que fuese real… los seguí y… creo que sé donde está…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde está? ¡Debemos rescatarlo!

— Espera un momento… ¿Acaso piensas ir así nada más? Si te atrapan sería nuestro fin, ni siquiera podrías vencerles.

— Claro que si puedo—dijo.

Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Jack preguntó:

— ¿De donde sacaste esa cosa?

Al principio Sarah no le entendió, pero al ver donde el apuntaba se fijó en que aún llevaba la espada, en todo aquel tiempo ni siquiera la había notado, era tan liviano como una pluma, era una suerte que no se hubiese caído y perdido en aquel otro lado.

— La… encontré, esto servirá para destruir el problema.

— ¿puedo verlo?

Al principio dudó, pero no le quedaba más remedio, él era el único que sabía donde estaba el culto y Jack, con algo de aprensión se la pasó, se sorprendió bastante al ver el esfuerzo que hacía para levantarla.

— Esto pesa bastante, ¿cómo es que la llevabas sin problemas?

— Pero, es que eso es imposible, no pesa nada…

Sarah la cogió y la movió con facilidad.

— Supongo que tú solamente puedes usarla… bien, acompáñame, te llevaré a la nueva iglesia…

_-Silent Hill 2 Soundtrack-The Day of Night_

Cuando salieron, Sarah esperaba volver a encontrarse con la niebla, pero se sorprendió al ver sólo oscuridad, todo era normal a excepción de que parecía de noche, aunque por más que lo intentó no vio ninguna estrella en el cielo, observó su reloj, eran recién las 18.45 Hrs., parecía un día de noche…

— No me esperaba esto…

— Cuando te fuiste comenzó a suceder, yo estaba por el Riverside Motel persiguiendo a un sujeto, creo que del culto, cuando, sin previo aviso, al salir por una puerta lo encontré todo así, fue al mediodía de cuando saliste, aunque después todo volvió a ser como antes, con esa niebla.

— ¿Por qué sucederá?

— Supongo que es por que los enigmas se están aclarando, ¿no te sentías al principio confusa y ahora todo parece más claro?

— Pues sí, pero no sé si eso tenga relación… aunque es cierto que sin la niebla todo parece más nítido y real, pero ¿porqué esta oscuro?

— Sinceramente no lo sé, no termino de comprender las reglas de este lugar…

— vaya, y ¿A dónde vamos?

— al cementerio

— ¿qué? ¿Y eso para qué?

— allí esta la entrada a la nueva iglesia… aquí al lado, entre este edificio y el Greenfield Apartments exactamente, hay un cementerio, en ese lugar está escondida…

— ¿Y por qué allí?

— ¿Has oído hablar del *barranco de Devil's Pit?

— Me suena, pero no lo recuerdo…

— Se encuentra al sureste de Silent Hill, es una zona turística por sus cuevas y todo eso… en toda esta gran zona hay alguna que otra cueva, algunas pequeñas y otras de gran tamaño, parece ser que por casualidad ellos encontraron una caverna de gran tamaño bajo el cementerio, allí se esconden…

— Vamos allá…

— entiendes que una vez estemos abajo, estaremos atrapados sin manera de escapar ¿verdad?

— Sí, pero ya estoy harta de huir… es hora de acabar con esto…

— Te apoyo

_(Stop music)_

Caminaron en silencio evadiendo los pocos monstruos que se movían en la calle, los ecos de sus pasos resonaron en la quietud del lugar, finalmente llegaron a la entrada del cementerio, o por lo menos servía para tal propósito.

En el lugar en el que antes hubiera una pared de ladrillo protegiendo las tumbas, ahora se abría un gran agujero, parecía como si una gran máquina pasara por ahí, Sarah se arrodilló en el suelo y observó unas huellas profundas dejadas en el cemento de 80 cm aprox. de largo y 40 aprox. de ancho y de 3 cm de profundidad, lo que fuese que pasará por allí debía ser enorme, o tener pies grandes, muy grandes.

Entraron con cuidado de no tropezar con los ladrillos dispersos en el suelo, después alumbraron los alrededores con las linternas, todo estaba demasiado quieto, no se escuchaba ningún sonido además de sus respiraciones, lentamente comenzaron a caminar, atentos al menor ruido ajeno al que provocaban ellos.

La mayoría de las tumbas eran antiguas, algunas tenían los nombres borrosos por la inclemencia del tiempo y el clima, otros solo estaban tapados por el musgo u otras plantas, en algunas zonas, Sarah pudo ver el pasto tan largo que bien podría llegarle a los hombros, aquel lugar parecía sólo mostrar decadencia y abandono, empero en algunas partes se veían tumbas y pastos mejor cuidados, siendo la excepción de la regla predominante en aquel lugar, _"de seguro los parientes de aquellas personas aún sigue vivos"_.

Cuando llegaron al sitio que Sarah pensó era el más abandonado y descuidado de todos, Jack la detuvo un momento y comenzaron a caminar por entre las tumbas y pastos crecidos con una sola linterna prendida y tapada con una delgada tela para que no iluminase demasiado, se estaban acercando.

En todo aquel tiempo no habían escuchado sonido alguno, y eso comenzó a poner nerviosa a Sarah, sumado a la poca luz, el ambiente oscuro y sofocante y la incertidumbre de no saber que se estaba escondiendo alrededor la hizo sentir más incómoda y temerosa que si hubiese aparecido un gran monstruo.

De pronto se detuvieron, en la penumbra Sarah vio a Jack darse vuelta y hacer un signo de silencio con la mano, luego apagó por completo la linterna. Al principio no logró ver nada, pero mientras se acostumbraba a la oscuridad se percató una fuente de luz distinta que alumbraba débilmente la zona.

Lentamente y agazapados se acercaron hasta la fuente de luz, escondiéndose tras una gran lápida y entre el pasto, allí, a sólo unos metros se encontraban tres hombres envueltos en capas que les tapaba las caras por completo, dejando ver con suerte la barbilla, el primero llevaba una lámpara e iba adelante, se detuvieron frente a la puerta de una vieja estructura, en ese instante, el primer hombre abrió y comenzó a bajar, seguido de cerca por los otros dos.

Esperaron un rato que parecieron horas antes de empezar a moverse, cuando estuvieron frente a la vieja puerta de metal se detuvieron a escuchar, no pasó nada durante un tiempo, así que Jack sacó su linterna y la prendió, después abrió y comenzaron a bajar.

El cuerpo de Sarah se encontraba tenso ante el posible peligro, pero al llegar abajo no encontraron a nadie, aquel sitio podría pasar por una simple y vieja estructura cualquiera de un cementerio, con su olor a moho, plantas algo crecidas y zonas levemente derrumbadas sino fuera por una esquina en la pared donde se veía un largo, oscuro y estrecho camino de tierra.

— Desde este punto ya no hay retorno…

— No tenemos elección si queremos salir de esta pesadilla.

Comenzaron a bajar, pero parecía que el camino no tenía límites, para Sarah pasó una eternidad antes de que llegasen abajo, allí el aire era húmedo y pesado, pero al poco tiempo se acostumbró.

El lugar en el que se encontraban era como pasillo de piedra, comenzaron a caminar en silencio cuando se encontraron con una bifurcación, una iba recta y hundiéndose más abajo, la otra doblaba a la derecha perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

— Supongo que debemos separarnos para abarcar más—comenzó Sarah

— Eso creo… ¿Qué camino eliges?

— el que va hacia abajo, quizás este camino me lleve al sótano donde tienen encerrado a Jack…

— Sabes, me incomoda un poco, esto, de que nos llamemos igual, será complicado saber a quién te refieres…

— Si quieres pensaré en ti como Jacky…

— No tienes mucha imaginación ¿verdad?, procura no caer en una emboscada, en este lugar sería muy fácil hacerlo y no quieres ser atrapada… estate atenta—dijo mientras se iba por el camino derecho

—como tú digas, e igual para ti…

El camino que eligió parecía no terminar de bajar nunca, ¿Cuánta profundidad podía tener aquel lugar?, por lo menos ya no le era tan difícil aceptar la lógica de aquel sitio, pero a veces le incomodaba como estas se iban contra ella.

Estaba pensando en esto cuando escuchó aquella especie de alarido que anteriormente creyó haber escuchado mientras armaba el flauros, entonces le vino a la mente aquellas pisadas descomunalmente enormes; aquello no podía bajar ¿verdad?, entonces, ¿cómo es que lo había escuchado tan cerca?, estaba bajo suelo, y el único camino que conocía era bastante estrecho para lo que fuese eso… de verdad, odiaba la lógica de aquel pueblo… decidió que lo mejor era apresurar el paso, mientras antes acabara con todo, mejor iba a ser.

* * *

_*El barranco de Devil's Pit, es una zona que aparece en Silent Hill Downpour, donde se pueden ver grandes cuevas, allí los mineros trabajaban antes, el protagonista tenía que atravesar esa zona para llegar al pueblo. Decidí ocuparlo porque le venía a mi explicación y todo…_

**Bueno hasta aquí llego por mientras, como dije anteriormente intentaré hacerme un tiempo para escribir.**

**Un saludo y agradecimientos a todos los que leen… eso es todo, que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.**


	14. Chapter 14: Laberinto

**Y aquí estamos, cerca del final de todo, del año, del mes, yo del colegio (pensar que me queda este otro año y adiós… luego la universidad) y pronto de este fic…. Y como todo final, se viene dura la cosa, en mi colegio me están dando más pruebas y trabajos de lo que puedo contar, y escribir la recta final tampoco es fácil, je, pero bueno…. Espero en los siguientes capítulos hacerlo mejor, y tenerlos listos más rápido, por que sé que me demoré en escribir y todo, pero es que no sabía como unirlo…. Ah bueno, supongo que a todos les pasa y no sólo en escribir, pero bueno, aquí vamos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Laberinto.**

La vida es un laberinto

Lleno de caminos.

No conoces los peligros.

Que te esperan escondidos.

Pero sólo puedes continuar.

Pues no puedes volver al principio.

-...-...-

Finalmente llegó a donde terminaba la bajada, el camino se ensanchaba y se perdía en la oscuridad, no sabía a cuanta profundidad estaba, pero comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire, además se encontraba más exhausta de lo normal, aunque eso también podía explicarse por la falta de descanso, lo que más le molestaba era el continuo pitido en sus oídos.

Comenzó a caminar apuntando con su linterna en todas direcciones buscando un posible peligro, cuando una pequeña figura se apareció frente a ella:

—¿Chris?

El pequeño la miró con sus ojos color avellana, su ropa se veía algo vieja y llena de polvo, Sarah dio un paso adelante, pero el pequeño de inmediato dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Sin dudarlo ella salió en su persecución, ¿por qué siempre huía cuando se encontraban?

Corría demasiado rápido, seguramente estaba acostumbrado a aquel lugar, mientras ella poco a poco iba disminuyendo la velocidad, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho, le dolía el costado y le ardía la garganta, pronto el chico se perdió en la oscuridad.

Su vista se volvía borrosa y le faltaba el aliento, casi sentía que iba a desmayarse, decidió detenerse, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo resbaló y rodó por el camino que se había vuelto en bajada abruptamente.

Sintió como las piedras filosas herían su cuerpo, con sus brazos intentó proteger en lo posible su cabeza, pero cuando finalmente llegó al final de la bajada, hubo un fuerte golpe y luego oscuridad.

.-…-

—Levántate…

Una voz apareció en su mente, abriéndose paso entre la oscuridad y el silencio.

—¡Rápido!

Abrió los ojos. Al principio vio borroso, pero después de parpadear un par de veces logró enfocar bien. Con lentitud se levantó, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, ¿quién le había hablado?

Pronto la encontró, a unos metros de ella estaba Megan, se la veía muy pálida y débil, sus ojos opacos la miraban fijamente:

—Debes huir, ellos vienen hacia acá

Unas voces comenzaron a sonar cerca, seguida de pasos y luces.

—Sígueme

Megan comenzó a correr seguida de Sarah, los pasos parecían acercarse cada vez más, el túnel se dividía en mayor número a medida que avanzaban, primero dos, luego cuatro, lucía como un laberinto, pero parecía que Megan iba por un camino en especial.

Pronto los perdieron y, agotada, Sarah se dejó caer apoyada en una pared, intentando recuperar el aliento, cuando lo logró, notó que Megan ya no estaba.

¿En qué momento se había ido?, ya no importaba, los había perdido, no sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente así que debía apurarse.

Logró caminar sólo unos metros cuando su linterna empezó a fallar, primero bajó su intensidad considerablemente.

—no, no me hagas esto ahora, por favor…

Entonces se apagó.

La oscuridad era opresiva, claustrofóbica, o eso pensó Sarah, no veía ni sus manos frente a su rostro, preocupada aguzó el oído pero solo escuchó su respirar fuerte.

Con torpeza abrió su bolso y buscó las pilas de repuesto que traía, luego lentamente y a tientas logró colocarlos en la linterna, botando los usados.

En el momento en que cerró la tapa la radio comenzó a emitir una fuerte estática, rápidamente encendió la linterna.

A solo dos metros de ella se encontraba un monstruo cuadrúpedo, en tamaño le llegaba casi hasta la altura del pecho, su rostro— como el de anteriores monstruos— se parecía al de una mujer de cara alargada y arrugada, con cabello negro que llegaba hasta el suelo, su cuerpo era musculoso, en su espalda, un bulto con la forma del extremo superior de una persona sin rostro sobresalía, pero esta yacía sin vida, moviéndose de un lado para el otro.

Antes de poder reaccionar, el monstruo se abalanzó contra ella, lanzándola contra una pared, al dar contra la dura superficie, un poco de sangre salió de su boca.

Rápidamente, con su gran zarpa la volvió a golpear, haciéndola rodar hasta el otro extremo del pasillo.

No podía hacer más que toser, el miedo y la adrenalina comenzaron a emerger, su corazón latía rápido, la linterna había volado lejos de ella, era una suerte que no se hubiese apagado, y gracias a eso pudo ver cuando el monstruo decidió de nuevo atacar.

No supo si era idea suya, pero le parecía que la criatura corría lentamente hacía ella, por lo que alcanzó a rodar en el suelo antes de que fuera golpeada por aquel ente de manera mortal.

Con mano temblorosa buscó su bolso para sacar alguna arma, pero para su desesperación no la traía, en algún momento del ataque debió de caérsele, rápidamente buscó por el suelo.

La vio a unos metros de ella; el monstruo comenzaba a prepararse nuevamente, sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia donde estaba su bolso, golpeándose fuertemente en el suelo, con manos temblorosas buscó dentro algo que le sirviera, sacó lo primero que su mano agarró.

El monstruo saltó justo cuando ella se daba vuelta poniendo frente suyo lo que había cogido.

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó.

Poco a poco la sangre comenzó a manchar el suelo, finalmente, después de un momento de agonía, el monstruo cayó muerto.

Sarah respiró entrecortado mientras observaba la pistola que tenía en sus manos, esa había sido la última bala, tendría que recargarlo.

Observó un momento al ser, era una suerte que la última bala le hubiese dado justo en el pecho, si hubiese errado, seguramente en ese instante estaría tan muerta como aquello, sólo que más destrozada.

Miró dentro de su bolso, sólo le quedaban una caja de primeros auxilios más otra que anteriormente ya había usado con lo que sobró, algunos cartuchos para la pistola, el flauros, su libreta con notas y una bolsa que no recordaba haber metido, dentro de esta había dos alfajores y una nota.

"_Piensas en todo menos en la comida, así que yo me preocupé un poco, aunque no es mucho._

_Jack"_

Sarah sonrió con tristeza, en ese momento no ninguno había previsto que serían separados, se preguntó si él tendría hambre. Con todo aquello, había olvidado que su cuerpo tenía necesidades. Pero primero era curar aquellas heridas, el dolor empezaba a aparecer y le era insoportable.

Comenzó a revisar, en el nivel del abdomen, las garras del monstruo habían desgarrado tanto su polera como la chaqueta, con cuidado las levantó y observó, por suerte no eran profundas, pero le ardían horriblemente.

Después de limpiarlas y vendarla revisó el resto de su cuerpo, quitando los moretones y pequeñas heridas causadas por las piedras, no parecía haberse roto ningún hueso.

Decidió darse un pequeño descanso, aún no estaba en condiciones de correr y caminar bien, además se sentía débil, no recordaba exactamente cuanto había pasado desde la última vez que había comido algo, así que aprovechó para comer un poco.

Cuando se sintió algo más fuerte se levantó y terminó de recoger las cosas que por la caída habían salido disparadas en distintas direcciones, entre ellos, la espada.

Finalmente cuando estuvo lista, continuó.

Cojeaba ligeramente pero gracias a los analgésicos casi no sentía dolor. Observó que el camino se volvía algo más estrecho y accidentado un poco más adelante.

En el último trecho tuvo que caminar de lado para pasar, cuando escrutó la oscuridad, se percató de que se encontraba en una gran caverna, en ese mismo instante, desde la lejanía se escuchó el sonido de una sirena de incendios.

Sarah cerró un momento los ojos para soportar el dolor de cabeza que aquello le producía. Cuando los abrió se encontró con el cambio. El piso estaba hecha de una reja oxidad, a través de ellas pudo ver algo que parecía un fuego perpetuo, y en el centro de la caverna, una gran Iglesia, decidida, se acercó a ella.

* * *

**Un agradecimiento a todos los que leen, espero que tengan una buena semana y mes. Es pero que no les haya aburrido este capítulo, a la próxima lo haré mejor.**

**Bueno, que tengan una buena mañana, día o noche.**


	15. Chapter 15: Madre

**Y por fin terminé este capítulo, ya prácticamente estamos al final…. Este mes me tocan las pruebas del 30%, y últimamente había estado llena de pruebas pues los profesores quieren tener ya las notas listas, además que nos toca hacerle esa cosa a los cuartos… bueno, un cap. Más y los finales…. No puedo creer que ya esté aquí… espero que les guste.**

**Musica: - Silent Hill 3 Ost Track 1 - Lost Carol**

**- Silent Hill 4 Ost – 21 – Room of Angel**

**- Cradel of Forest (Silent Hill 4 Ost) – min. 04:32**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Madre**

_So sleep, in your only memory of me_

_My, dearest mother._

"Room of Angel" Silent Hill 4 the room

-…-…-…-

Después de dar algunas vueltas alrededor de la estructura se rindió, sólo había un modo de entrar y era por la puerta principal, la mayoría de las ventanas se encontraban en el segundo piso—a bastante altura—, en el primer piso había encontrado sólo una de un tamaño tan pequeño que solo un gato podría haber pasado.

No estaba segura de si la estaban esperando dentro, pero decidió arriesgarse. Pistola en mano, abrió la puerta y entró.

El lugar estaba vacío, pero eso no sirvió para tranquilizarla, desconfiada observó el lugar.

El salón era bastante grande con un simple piso de piedra, para alumbrarla habían colocado antorchas en las paredes. En el centro, de forma semi circular, se encontraban unas toscas bancas de maderas, frente a ellas habían colocado un altar de piedra, que a diferencia de las bancas, estaba mejor construido y contaba con algunas figuras decorativas tallada en ella.

Al fondo, se hallaba una gran puerta de metal, lo mismo que a su izquierda se veía otra del mismo material, mientras que a su derecha una de madera.

Ambas puertas de metal estaban cerradas fuertemente, por lo que entró a la única que quedaba, está se abrió soltando un largo quejido y revelando una escalera ascendente de piedra.

Cuando llegó al final se preparó contra lo que fuese a encontrar abrió la puerta, y un largo pasillo apareció, no había ninguna luz que alumbrara excepto la de su linterna.

Comenzó a revisar las puertas, pero llevaba sólo cuatro revisadas (dos en cada lado), y hasta ese momento no había encontrado ninguna abierta.

Su linterna alumbró el final del corredor, vislumbró dos puertas más de cada lado, entonces sintió un fuerte estruendo a sus espaldas que la hizo dar vuelta rápidamente, alcanzando a atisbar como una de las puertas se volvía astillas, apareciendo un monstruo recordándole al que ella había matado momentos antes.

El ser se sacudió, botando los pedazos de astillas que se le habían quedado adheridos. Entonces, la vio, lanzó un corto gruñido y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia ella; Sarah quedó unos segundos paralizada, pero dándose cuenta del peligro comenzó a retroceder, primero lento y luego cada vez más rápido, sin embargo el lugar era demasiado estrecho, estaba en desventaja, sin dejar de observarlo tanteó en busca del pomo de una puerta, solo tenía una oportunidad.

Siguiendo su instinto dejó ir el primero de su izquierda mientras continuaba observando al monstruo, entonces sintió la manilla de la última puerta, se detuvo sólo un instante antes de girarla, entonces lo hizo, la puerta estaba abierta, en ese instante el monstruo saltó, entretanto Sarah abrió y entró rápidamente, cerrándola tras ella.

Sabía que transcurriría poco tiempo antes de que aquello entrara, pero era suficiente;

el espacio era amplio y había pocos muebles, idóneo para moverse y evadir golpes.

Se preparó, y en cosa de segundos el ser logró acceder destrozando la puerta, veloz se abalanzó hacia ella, pero Sarah logró esquivar y disparó. Repitió esto otras dos veces antes de lograr derrotarlo.

Agotada, se dio unos segundos para recuperarse, mientras examinaba los escasos muebles de su alrededor, estos estaban viejos y llenos de polvo, notando que hacía tiempo que nadie iba a ese lugar. Al final lo único que halló fue un cuchillo, una llave oxidada y un dibujo.

En el último habían dibujado una familia, aunque había algo raro en este, los ojos de los adultos tenían una expresión furiosa y enloquecida, en contrasto con los niños, que parecían tristes, y alrededor de todos habían varios manchones de pintura roja por lo que parecían envueltos en llamas.

Salió de la habitación, después de ver que las otras puertas estaban atrancadas o cerradas volvió al primer piso.

Observó detenidamente la llave oxidada, parecía demasiado pequeña para la cerradura de la puerta del fondo, así que decidió probar con la otra.

Se acercó, y con lentitud la hizo girar hasta que se escuchó un pequeño "_click_", abrió la puerta con cuidado, pero por suerte esta no emitió ningún chirrido que la delatara.

Con la linterna alumbró una escalera de caracol descendente, del fondo se escuchaban unos sonidos inentendibles que la pusieron alerta, por lo que bajó cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido.

Poco a poco una luz en el fondo comenzó a distinguirse, la voz que escuchaba aún no era muy nítida, pero ahora podía notar que probablemente proviniese de una radio o un _walkie-talkie_, la otra era de una persona, quizás un guardia.

Por fin pudo llegar al final de la escalera, el lugar debía ser un calabozo, un pasillo recto se abría y doblaba a la derecha unos metros más allá, mientras caminaba hasta la esquina pudo distinguir varias celdas vacías, finalmente pudo escuchar la conversación, se detuvo justo.

—… _y aún no hay rastros en este lugar… pareciese que se hubiese desvanecido, cambio_

— pues por aquí tampoco hay nada, ¿Qué hay del grupo 2? Cambio.

— _La última vez que hablé con ellos estaban persiguiendo al idiota del policía ese, escuchamos disparos, pero hasta ahora no hemos podido comunicarnos con ellos, por lo que nos dirigimos allá, cambio_

— Esta bien, si ocurre algo les avisaré, cambio y corto.

La comunicación se terminó, aquello dejó a Sarah algo preocupada, el policía debía ser el Jack segundo, esperaba que supiera como arreglárselas solo, ahora tenía otra cosa importante que hacer, seguramente su amigo estaba allí y tenía que sacarlo.

Se asomó ligeramente y observó: habían tres celdas en cada lado, y en la última de la derecha, sentado al lado de una mesita en la que descasaba el aparato para comunicarse, descansaba una persona envuelta en una especie de capa roja de capucha ancha que tapaba su cabeza, sobre su rostro había una especie de mascara alargada que no supo reconocer.

La pequeña ampolleta del techo parpadeaba continuamente, no iba a durar mucho, el hombre se apoyó ligeramente en la pared, seguramente para descansar.

Tenía que ser rápida, no tenía mucho tiempo. Se acercaría lo más que pudiese y le dispararía en la pierna para inmovilizarlo, luego liberaría a Jack, y juntos harían que él les dijese cómo abrir la última puerta.

Comenzó a llevar a cabo su plan, llevaba la pistola firmemente agarrada, al mismo tiempo observaba alrededor por si había alguien escondido, sabía que era algo peligroso, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría nada mejor.

Cuando se hallaba sólo a unos metros alzó el arma, entonces el hombre se levantó, Sarah disparó pero erró el tiro.

El hombre golpeó tan fuertemente sus manos al tiempo que la agarraba, que el arma salió disparada, cayendo al suelo y siendo alejado por los pies del agresor.

La sostenía fuertemente del brazo, desesperada lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con la mano que aún tenía libre, pero el hombre ni se inmutó, agarró sus dos brazos y la estrelló fuertemente contra la pared.

Se sintió momentáneamente aturdida, pero la adrenalina impidió que sintiera el dolor, siguió forcejeando, el hombre intentó arrastrarla hacia una celda pero tropezó con la pistola.

Sarah intentó zafarse pero el tipo rápidamente se puso sobre ella intentando inmovilizarla, mientras intentaba sacar unas esposas de su túnica.

Con desesperación se removió frenética, logrando soltar un brazo, entonces, casi inconscientemente agarró el objeto que sobresalía de su bolsillo y atacó con él.

El hombre se detuvo, y con gran lentitud cayó de lado, el cuchillo había atravesado su pecho. Sobre la polera de Sarah habían caído varías gotas de sangre; aturdida, se levantó.

Aún sostenía el cuchillo en sus manos, ambos cubiertos de sangre, los miró atónita, sin comprender aún, entonces miró el cuerpo. La máscara se había caído, revelando el rostro de un joven no mayor que Sarah, tenía los ojos cerrados y la sangre manaba en grandes cantidades de la herida.

— Yo…

Su mano, aún con el cuchillo temblaba.

— Le he matado…

El cuchillo cayó, haciendo un sonido metálico al chocar contra el piso de piedra.

Había una gran diferencia entre matar un monstruo con un ser humano, pensó, le vino a la memoria el auto que les perseguía, pero ella no los había visto morir, ni lo había hecho con sus propias manos… ¿era igual que los de aquel culto?, ¿se había transformado en un monstruo?

Pero ¿acaso había tenido opción?

Un sonido en la última celda la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Rápidamente se acercó a esta y observó en su interior a través de los barrotes de la puerta. Allí, mirándola estaba Jack.

— ¡Espera! ¡Te sacaré de ahí!

Intentó abrir pero estaba fuertemente cerrada, para su frustración observó que aunque disparara en la cerradura esta no abriría, estaba ingeniosamente construido.

Revisó el mueble, el suelo, y (aunque al principio no quería) revisó el cuerpo, pero únicamente encontró una gran llave de metal que tenía inscrito "hacia abajo". Sólo había una posibilidad.

— Jack, espera por mí, te promete que te sacaré, aguanta.

El muchacho sólo hizo un pequeño gesto pero fue suficiente, la había escuchado.

Cogió la pistola que descansaba en el suelo y con decisión caminó hasta las escaleras y empezó a subir, ellos querían que abriera la gran puerta, y lo haría, acabaría con esto.

-…..-…..-…..-

Jack (el policía), observó la masacre, casi no había tenido que hacer nada, cuando iniciaron el fuego hicieron blanco en algún nido de esos monstruos (o lo que fueran), sólo había tenido que esconderse.

Cuando se aseguró que ya no había peligro, salió, cogió una de las pistolas del suelo y la revisó, por suerte aún funcionaba y le quedaban balas.

Después de recoger la suficiente munición cómo para recargar la pistola las veces necesarias, recogió un pedazo de túnica y la hizo girones, con ella se vendó lo mejor que pudo una herida en la pierna, después se encaminó a la iglesia, resguardándose en las sombras, no quería por nada del mundo encontrarse con más personajes del culto.

-…-…-…-…-…-

La llave giró suavemente en la cerradura, la puerta apenas hizo ruido al ser abierta, se notaba que le daban un mayor cuidado que al resto del lugar.

La escalera que apareció frente a ella, descendían hacia una oscuridad tan profunda que ni siquiera su linterna lograba atravesarlas.

Comenzó a bajar, después de un rato la escalera le parecía interminable, ¿Dónde acababa?, comenzó a sentir cierta molestia en su espalda, sólo entonces recordó el fuerte golpe contra la pared, sabía que dentro de un rato el dolor empezaría a hacerse notar, pero por el momento no le importaba.

De pronto comenzó a ver una leve claridad, aunque tardó otros minutos más en llegar al final. Frente a ella se extendía una gran caverna, sólo un poco más pequeña que la anterior donde se ubicaba la iglesia, las paredes estaban compuestas casi en su totalidad de tuberías, aunque bien podría ser a causa del poder del pueblo que cambiaba las proporciones y la apariencia de la realidad.

_(Silent Hill 3 Ost Track 1 - Lost Carol)_

En el centro se encontraba una persona, su rostro y su cuerpo estaban tapados por una túnica, cuando se percató de su presencia, con gran lentitud se destapó el rostro.

Sarah por un momento se quedó tan atónita que no pudo pronunciar palabra, pero rápidamente recuperó el control de si misma.

— Madre

— Sarah… has crecido… —la voz de la mujer se escuchaba desganada, casi monótona, sus ojos parecían no tener vida, se veía ausente.

— ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho? — murmuró Sarah, al ver la figura huesuda y fría de lo que antes había sido una mujer cariñosa y amable. — Esta no eres tú…

— Es lo que Dios quiere, los cambios son necesarios, pronto lo entenderás, cuando te unas a nosotros…

— ¡¿Es que no ves lo que te han hecho?!

— Así debe ser…

Nada de lo que decía parecía tener sentido, al menos para ella, Amanda parecía creer lo que decía y encontrarle una coherencia (que Sarah estaba segura que no existía)

— Pronto se cumplirá tu Destino, el fuego y la sangre del inocente lo harán irrevocable y el Dios nacerá por fin, creándose un nuevo mundo… sucederá quieras o no, es inevitable…

— No, lo detendré

La mujer rió, una risa hueca y sin alegría o humor.

— No podrás…

_(End song)_

Aquel alarido que en anteriores ocasiones había escuchado resonó terriblemente cerca en aquel momento. El corazón de Sarah latía desbocado en su pecho, sujetó con fuerza su pistola.

De la oscuridad (y sin saber cómo) apareció un gran monstruo, casi topaba el techo de la caverna, tenía dos cabezas, en una se reflejaba un gran pesar mientras que en la otra una inmensa ira. Su cuerpo era huesudo, y sólo tenía dos patas delanteras con las cuales se alzaba, arrastrándose de vez en cuando.

¿Cómo había aparecido repentinamente sin que se diese cuenta?, decidió concentrarse en la situación, algunas cosas de aquel pueblo no tenían respuestas.

El monstruo intentó atraparla, por suerte sus sentidos estaban al máximo en aquel momento, disparó varias veces pero el ser ni se inmutó, simplemente se limitó a intentar acorralarla, entonces Sarah se dio cuenta: la llevarían en contra de su voluntad, ese monstruo estaba allí sólo para capturarla y dirigirla al ritual.

Se estaba cansando, necesitaba un plan rápido; sin quitar la vista del monstruo observó la habitación, no le costó mucho descubrir que el centro del techo era bastante endeble, quizás la edificación de la Iglesia estaba justamente arriba, o por lo menos una parte, para quitar presión a esa zona habían puesto varios pilares en la circunferencia de la caverna, su mente absorbió toda esta información con rapidez, entonces supo que hacer.

Corrió sin detenerse hasta uno de los pilares y se quedó quieta, observando los movimientos del monstruo, cuando intentó agarrarla ella saltó hacia un lado y volvió a levantarse, corriendo hacia otro, el ser no pudo detener su movimiento, y su garra chocó directamente contra el pilar, esta se quebró, y cayó estruendosamente en el suelo.

Sarah sabía que no podía romper todas, a menos que quisiese quedar aplastada por los escombros, así que calculó lo mejor que pudo cuales debía destruir con la esperanza de no haberse equivocado. Logró repetir varias veces más tal técnica, en una casi fue atrapada, pero logró esquivar a tiempo, escuchó como claramente el techo comenzaba a ceder, sólo le quedaba un pilar y esperó. El momento se le hizo eterno, la cabeza iracunda del monstruo gruñó, mientras que la otra pareció lamentarse, alzó su gran brazo, y se abalanzó.

Sarah intentó quedarse allí hasta el último instante, entonces, corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la escalera por la que había bajado, escuchó un fuerte estruendo seguido del sonido del techo al caer, algo golpeó su hombro derecho con fuerza, pero no se detuvo ni un instante, aprovechando el impulso saltó, chocó contra los escalones y, protegiéndose la cabeza, se acurrucó y esperó.

-..-…-….-….-

Era difícil no escuchar el estruendo que se produjo. Jack Riddell observó una columna de polvo que salía del ala este de la Iglesia, esta se había derrumbado y ahora sólo quedaban escombros. Puso lo último que le quedaba de munición a la pistola y entró.

-….-….-….-

Cuando todo hubo terminado, Sarah se levantó, por suerte sólo tenía una herida, causado por una piedra que había golpeado su hombro cuando corría a resguardarse; mientras se sacudía la tierra de la ropa, tosió a causa del polvo que había dejado el derrumbe, una gran parte se le había quedado impregnado en el rostro, los ojos, el pelo y su vestimenta.

Caminó lentamente de regreso a la caverna y observó los daños: el monstruo estaba completamente sepultado. Miró hacia el inexistente techo mientras se frotaba el hombro adolorido, se sentía aturdida, aunque no era algo nuevo.

Una fuerte tos comenzó a escucharse entre los escombros, le tomó un tiempo volver reaccionar, entonces corrió hacia donde había estado su madre.

_(Silent Hill 4 Ost – 21 – Room of Angel)_

Estaba semi sepultada, de su rostro manaban hilillos de sangre, aún respiraba, con rapidez sacó las piedras que tapaban su cuerpo, pero al hacerlo descubrió que era tarde, no podía hacer nada.

Sostuvo una de las piedras ensangrentadas con su mano, casi hipnotizada, como si aquello ocultara los secretos del universo, entonces, una voz la sacó de su ensoñación.

— Sarah…

Con lentitud volvió su vista al rostro de su madre, su voz ya no sonaba monótona y sus ojos brillaban llenos de vida. Era su verdadera madre, la que la había arropado de niña y cantado canciones. Era ella de nuevo.

— Mi Sarah, has crecido tanto, ahora eres toda una mujer, tan hermosa como yo imaginaba que serías, oh Sarah.

— M-madre…

— Perdóname hija, por haberte dejado sola, si hubiera sabido… debimos dejar este pueblo desde el principio…

— No mamá, no es tu culpa, fue ese estúpido culto, ellos…

— No. También es culpa mía, por caer en su trampa… si pudiese cambiar el pasado… pero es imposible ¿no?... y ahora también es tarde… pero ¿sabes?, aún cuando estaba bajo el poder de… el culto. Logré ayudarte un poco… a ti y a tu amigo… ten…

La mujer extendió su mano temblorosa, de ella colgaba una llave. Sarah la cogió.

— Para tu amigo…

Una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de Amanda, y esta, soportándola, volvió sus ojos hacia arriba.

— Ojalá pudiese volver a mirar el cielo… hace tanto que no lo veo… Sarah, cariño, aún hay una última cosa que debes hacer —Amanda señaló hacia un extremo de la cueva donde se veía otra entrada—, debes destruir los planes de aquel hombre, tu hermano también está allí, Chris… será difícil, pero si lo logras… quiero que vivas, no permitas que nadie te sumerja en lo profundo de las tinieblas como lo hicieron conmigo, ¿entiendes?

— Si… —respondió cogiendo entre sus manos la de su madre.

— Ya no sé si existe un Dios o el cielo… pero si lo hay… espero haberme ganado su perdón… ya he tenido suficiente con el infierno y creo que… necesito algo de paz —sonrió, pero en seguida el dolor se reflejó en su rostro.

— Si, todos necesitamos unas vacaciones… ahora descansa…

— Creo que… comienzo a ver el cielo… tan azul, sin esa cortina de neblina, ni techo de piedra… tan azul… y pacífico… cómo el que veía de niña en el campo… tan hermoso… me recuerdan a tus ojos la primera vez que los abriste, cuando naciste… desde entonces… siempre fuiste mi cielo, entre la neblina… Sarah…

Su respiración comenzó a volverse cada vez más lenta mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo. Entonces se detuvo.

Sarah se quedó otro rato más junto a su madre, mientras las lágrimas afloraban hasta secarse.

_(End Music)_

-…-….-….-….-

A Jack Riddell le costaba bastante bajar todos esos escalones, iba en la mitad más o menos cuando se topó con Sarah, ambos quedaron sorprendidos momentáneamente por aquel encuentro tan imprevisto.

Jack fue el primero en hablar:

— Parece que a ti tampoco te trataron bien

— Estas en las mismas, ¿Cómo te heriste la pierna?

— Ah, fuego cruzado, nada importante… ¿y tú?, provocaste ese derrumbe, ¿no es cierto?

Sara asintió.

— Necesito que hagas algo por mí —dijo mientras le pasaba la llave—, mi amigo, está en el calabozo, necesito que lo saques.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer tú?

— Voy a acabar con esto…

_(Cradel of Forest (Silent Hill 4 Ost) – min. 04:32)_

— ¿Tú sola?

Sarah asintió.

— Debes pasar por la otra puerta de metal. Está encerrado en la última celda…

Comenzó nuevamente a bajar cuando Jack la detuvo.

— Dime la verdad. ¿Piensas regresar?

Tardó unos instantes en responder.

— No lo sé…

Se fue antes de que él volviera a preguntarle algo más.

Cuando llegó nuevamente a la caverna se detuvo y observó el cuerpo de su madre. Lo había tapado con una manta que seguramente había caído de arriba, una amapola escarlata comenzaba a abrirse en el centro.

Sarah pronunció una frase ininteligible, un pensamiento para su madre, no sabía si iba a poder cumplir lo que le había prometido, pero si salía viva, llevaría el cuerpo lejos del pueblo y de aquel culto que había destruido sus vidas.

Recogió la pistola, pero después de ver que ya no tenía munición la votó, sólo era peso extra.

Se dirigió a la nueva entrada e iluminó con su linterna, más escaleras.

Sus pasos resonaban al chocar sus pies con la piedra, pero esta vez fue más corto el descenso.

Pronto halló una nueva habitación, unas antorchas la iluminaban, en el extremo contrario a ella se hallaba un hombre vestido con una túnica negra, a su lado e inconsciente, estaba un niño. En el suelo estaba dibujado un círculo con extraños símbolos dentro.

Gracias a la antorcha que el hombre sujetaba pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

— Bienvenida, Sarah, por fin llegas.

— Cállate idiota, he venido a poner fin a esto…

* * *

**Y por fin terminé…. Este me costó más ya que salió largo, pero me siento satisfecha con el resultado (más o menos) me costó encontrar algunas palabras, quizá deba tomar algún curso… quiero ir a uno de microcuento en la biblioteca de Santiago, a ver si me ayuda…**

**Bueno, esta vez quería tomar más cerca este tema de la muerte, quizá la diferencia entre matar monstruo y matar a un ser humano (con tus propias manos), ¿Cuál es la diferencia?, también quería darle duro a mi personaje jajaja, soy mala XD. **

**Y a casi estamos en el final (o finales), desde ahora ya no más caminos fáciles, intentaré dar lo mejor al siguiente capítulo, ya que después viene el desenlace… ya los tengo imaginados y listos.**

**Un agradecimiento y saludo a los que están leyendo mi historia.**

**Y uno más grande para el que está leyendo esto, si que tienes tiempo ¿eh? **

**Me buscaré un tiempo entre las pruebas y trabajos de 30%...**

**Que tengan un lindo día, tarde o noche.**


	16. Chapter 16: Fuego

**Ya vienen los finales… han sido días extraños llenos de calor, por lo menos aquí. Salí toda estresada del liceo XD por eso no había podido escribir, me sentía bloqueada, aún ahora, me costó hacer esto, pero finalmente decidí que debía hacerlo, quiero terminarlo pronto, darle el fin. Ya tengo una segunda historia planeada, pero esa intentaré hacerla mejor… bueno, igual, pensando que esto lo comencé bastante joven no me sorprende que se vea bastante… suave. Pienso hacer una historia más fuerte, aprovechar la experiencia que tuve escribiendo esta historia para mejor. También será de Silent Hill pero en M, pienso sacar todo de mí XD. Bueno, aquí va lo último… empezaré ya a escribir los finales.**

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Fuego**

_El fuego es tan hermoso_

_Y también tan peligroso_

_Envolviéndolo todo_

_En su calor inmenso_

-.-.-.-.-

"Tremendo contraste entre el crepitar del fuego en su comienzo y la paz de la ceniza"

José Luis Coll

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿En serio? — con gran rapidez el hombre sacó un cuchillo y lo colocó en el cuello de Chris. —Pues yo creo que no lo harás, ¿Por qué no me pones las cosas más fáciles entrando al círculo, Sarah?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras hacia aquello, apenas entró a la habitación logró detectar un olor que impregnaba el lugar.

"_Gasolina. El circulo está rodeado de gasolina"_, se detuvo en el medio y observó con cuidado los movimientos de aquel hombre, ella sabía que Chris era necesario para el ritual, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera herirlo.

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente.

— Esa es la espada de la justicia ¿no?, veo que pudiste encontrarla, ¿Por qué no me la lanzas?

Con cuidado sacó la espada y la observó en la escasa luz, aún parecía emitir un leve destello dorado, de pronto su mente se iluminó y supo con certeza que si no hacía algo el tipo iba a pedirle también el flauros, y de este no debía separarse, la espada volvería a ella cuando lo necesitara, en sólo unos segundos supo que hacer.

— ¿Quieres la espada? Pues ten

Con fuerza lanzó esta con tal puntería que dio justo donde quería, el hombre soltó el cuchillo y se agarró la mano que había sido herida con la espada, dejando caer también la antorcha la cual rodó por el suelo y prendió fuego al círculo.

Sarah sintió como el calor de las llamas la envolvía rápidamente, no se inmutó y siguió observando al hombre.

Este alzó la mirada sonriendo, como si aquello no tuviera importancia, pero gracias a la nueva fuente de luz ella pudo ver el odio y la ira reflejado en sus ojos.

— ¡Estúpida! Sólo estás apresurando el ritual, pero no estoy enojado, de todas formas, esto va a ocurrir quieras o no.

El hombre alzó lo brazos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sarah, quien se felicitaba mentalmente por haberlo distraído de quitarle sus cosas.

Entonces comenzó a escuchar un extraño cántico, la voz gutural del hombre resonaba en la habitación; a pesar del calor que comenzaba a tener, Sarah sintió como los vellos de su piel se erizaban.

De pronto un terrible dolor en su cabeza la hizo caer de rodillas, casi no podía pensar con claridad. Unas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, demasiado difusas al principio como para saber de que se trataba, pero al final lo vio todo claro.

"_Era una niña de nuevo, caía la noche y el aroma de la cena en la cocina flotaba en el aire. En circunstancias normales ella habría estado jugando a adivinar en que consistía la comida con sólo oler el aroma, pero desde hacía algún tiempo que sabía— o presentía— que había algo raro._

_Su madre estaba cada día más ausente, en ese momento se había sentado en el sillón para no volver a levantarse más. Eso había sido hacía media hora y Sarah ya empezaba a tener hambre, ¿Cuándo iría mamá a ver la comida y a servirla?_

_Unos golpes se dejaron oír en el silencio de la casa, al principio su madre no hizo ningún movimiento, como si no hubiese escuchado, pero a la segunda llamada se levantó con gran lentitud, como si el cuerpo le pesara y fue a abrir._

_La curiosidad hizo que Sarah la siguiera a una distancia prudente, se sentía inquieta, algo estaba mal, observó como se abría la puerta mientras reprimía sus deseos de correr a esconderse, entonces apareció un hombre, lo supo por su voz, pues no podía verle la cara, vestía extraño, con una gran túnica negra. _

_Su madre lo guió hasta donde estaba ella y se le quedaron mirando, Sarah sintió como un gran terror comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella y le impedía moverse, ¿quién era?_

_Intercambiaron unas cortas palabras en voz tan baja que no pudo oírlos, de pronto su madre la agarró y comenzaron a caminar escaleras arriba, ella no quería pero no era tan fuerte como para soltarse de la mano de un adulto._

_Entraron a una habitación que ya había sido despejada, el hombre comenzó a hacer unos extraños dibujos en el suelo y a colocar velas, después la colocaron en el suelo justo en medio, Sarah no pensaba con claridad, el terror la tenía paralizada, miró a su madre suplicando que la sacara de allí, pero se encontró con unos ojos fríos, muertos. Entonces vino el fuego._

_Sentía calor, miedo, no entendía que pasaba, después el dolor, ¿por qué le pasaba eso a ella?, escuchó una especie de cántico, la melodía se le grabó en la memoria, en el momento en que el hombre empezó a repetir una frase con gran insistencia, Sarah creyó ver una especie de energía que se formaba sobre ella… gritó._

_Unas sirenas se escucharon a lo lejos, el hombre se detuvo y la energía desapareció, vio como su madre era llevada por él antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia."_

Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la visión, todo había ocurrido en unos segundos, levantó la mirada y la fijó en la del hombre, mientras con una mano sujetaba firmemente el flauros, aún oculto en su fiel bolso.

El cantico continuaba, cada vez con más fuerza, entonces se comenzó a repetir una frase una y otra vez, mientras la energía que antes viera Sarah se formaba sobre ellos, etérea e informe. Entonces, con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó el flauros hacia arriba, un gran destello rojo la obligó a cubrir su cabeza mientras escuchaba al hombre exclamar de impotencia al ver su ritual interrumpido.

La luz se desvaneció rápidamente, Sarah alzó la vista, ahogando un grito de sorpresa y terror al contemplar a la criatura que flotaba encima de ella.

— ¡Maldita! ¡Arruinaste todo!

— Eso quería hacer idiota— exclamó con odio.

— Entonces ya no los necesito— murmuró sacando una pistola de entre los pliegues de su túnica

Antes de que cualquiera se diese cuenta, una persona apareció, golpeando con fuerza al hombre y quitándole el arma.

— ¡Jack!— exclamó al ver a su amigo.

— ¡Sarah! ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡Si! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Debes irte pronto! — dijo mientras veía al monstruo descender.

— Maldito…— murmuró el hombre— ¡lo pagarás!

Mientras se incorporaba cogió la espada con la intención de atacar, Jack apuntó con su pistola pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no la necesitaría.

El hombre se había quedado quieto, agarrando fuertemente la espada, de pronto comenzó a gritar y a tambalearse mientras daba golpes frenéticos al aire, soltando la espada, la cual dado un momento salió volando, cayendo a los pies de Sarah, esta lo recogió y miró por última vez al hombre, el cual cayó repentinamente al suelo de espaldas, muerto, su rostro quedó al descubierto, mostrando a un adulto de cabello castaño con canas, por un momento Sarah creyó reconocerlo pero en seguida desechó el pensamiento de su mente, no tenía importancia.

— Sarah ¿Qué ha pasado? —murmuró Jack.

— "… pero el que se deje vencer por su oscuridad, será destruido por sus propios pecados"… eso decía la piedra donde encontramos la espada, no soportó ver la verdad… Jack, llévate a Chris, rápido

— ¿y tú?

— Estaré bien— dijo Sarah regalándole una media sonrisa.

El monstruo llegó al piso, tenía la forma de una mujer, su rostro era parecido al de los fantasmas del hotel, alargado, con pelo negro largo y de cuencas vacías, no tenía labio dejando al descubierto sus dientes, de brazos alargados terminados en garra, su torso se difuminaba en la parte en que deberían estar las caderas.

Sarah vio a Jack desaparecer con Chris por las escaleras, entonces prestó toda su atención al monstruo.

— Este es el fin, lo más probable es que muera aquí, pero tú lo harás conmigo…

El ser rugió y alzó su garra, pero logró esquivar, tenía que atravesar el pecho del monstruo, intentó acercarse recibiendo un fuerte golpe que la envió muy cerca del fuego, sintió las llamas cerca de su piel y con rapidez se alejó e intentó otro ataque, recibiendo el mismo resultado.

Sentía la sangre mezclándose con el sudor.

Se acercó una vez más, esta vez logró esquivar el golpe y le hirió, desgraciadamente no en el pecho pero si muy cerca. Volvió a rodar por el suelo, cuando se levantó, sintió como su polera se manchaba de sangre rápidamente, entonces sintió el dolor, agudo y horrible.

La herida era profunda, en cualquier momento iba a desplomarse, sólo tenía una última oportunidad. Cogió la espada nuevamente, su mano temblaba con fuerza y la sangre de su frente comenzaba a tapar su ojo izquierdo. Entonces corrió, todo en línea recta, una apuesta peligrosa, por su mente pasaron miles de imágenes, recuerdos, cerró los ojos.

El monstruo intentó detenerla pero sólo consiguió arañar su espalda, con rapidez y sin dudar, Sarah alzó la espalda y atravesó la piel, el ser lanzó un fuerte grito y la lanzó.

Logró ponerse una vez más en pie mientras apretaba la herida de su abdomen, viendo al monstruo moribundo tambalearse y golpear las paredes, la espada descansaba en el pecho de este, justo en el corazón.

El ser intentó lanzar un grito más, sin éxito, antes de morir. El piso tembló al recibir el cuerpo del ente. Sarah sonrió, y cayó.

Su visión se volvía borrosa con rapidez, sentía las llamas acercarse lentamente a su cuerpo exhausto y herido, mientras escuchaba como la caverna comenzaba a desmoronarse.

Estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero se sentía extrañamente tranquila, aunque no lograba focalizar bien su mente, pensar con claridad, ¿era así la muerte?

"Por lo menos lo logré, salvé a Chris y a Jack, y derroté al culto… ahora… sólo quiero descansar… tanto el chico que maté como yo quedaremos enterrados… pero no importa… supongo… moriré como él… y… ¿Megan?... te veré… pronto… cansancio… en… oscuridad… fuego…"

* * *

**Y esto es, espero que no haya sido muy aburrido. Próximos capítulos, endings. Saludos a todos. Espero no tener ningún error por apresurarme je je.**


	17. END I: A NEW BEGINNING

**Y aquí está el primer final, espero que les guste. Estos días han sido muy extraños, ayer mucho calor y hoy está nublado con cara de que va a llover, mañana dice que hay lluvia…. Bueno, no importa… también está toda la paranoia de lo del viernes 21… je, bueno, espero no tener muchas equivocaciones.**

**MUSICA: — Love psalm – Silent Hill Book of memories. **

**(Encontré que le venía al capítulo y desde hace tiempo lo tenía visto para este)**

* * *

**END I: A NEW BEGINNING**

Cuando algo llega a su fin

No significa que termina

Un nuevo comienzo origina

Como el ayer al nuevo día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Toda historia tiene una gran final pero en la vida un final es el comienzo de algo nuevo"

Anónimo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Perplejos despertaron los vecinos de este viejo cementerio de Silent Hill cuando un gran temblor seguido de un fuerte estruendo los hizo levantarse de sus camas para apreciar algo de lo más insólito, una gran nube de polvo que se alzaba en el cielo desde un punto indefinido, que recién se ha mencionado era una antigua cripta familiar. _

_Aún no se tienen detalles oficiales, pero según parece, una gran caverna ubicada a kilómetros bajo tierra y por la cual se accedía desde un camino oculto en el cementerio, ocultaba desde hace tiempo a miembro de alguna especie de culto. _

_Por alguna razón que aún se desconoce, esta caverna se habría derrumbado en gran parte, provocando el hundimiento de varias zonas en el cementerio. Los vecinos han dicho que desde hacía tiempo sospechaban que algo raro ocurría allí, desde gente desconocida entrando a altas horas de la noche, hasta luces que se movían por entre las tumbas. En reiteradas ocasiones se había llamado a la policía, pero esta, al no hallar nada extraño, había declarado que seguramente era producto de unos adolescentes haciendo bromas. Estaremos al pendiente y…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas manos que la agarraban la hicieron recobrar un poco el conocimiento, aunque no sabría decir si eran delirios o en verdad estaba sucediendo, ya que el tacto era más parecido a algo húmedo y semi sólido, cómo si la niebla hubiese adquirido una leve consistencia en vez de algo de carne y hueso. Otro par de manos de las mismas características se unieron a la primera.

Por el ruido supo que la estaban arrastrando, no podía sentir el cuerpo ni abrir los párpados, los cuales le parecían estar hechos de plomo.

Quería saber quienes eran, su mente comenzaba nuevamente a irse cuando la soltaron, se escuchaban unas voces, tan lejanas y distorsionadas que casi le parecieron irreales.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un sueño y a la vez no, se encontraba caminando con el flauros por unos lugares demasiado oscuros para saber la ubicación, de pronto, entro en una habitación pequeña, en el centro se hallaba una mesa, dejó allí el flauros y se fue.

Tras ella escuchó un murmullo, demasiado bajo para saber que decía, y a lo lejos resonaba el tic tac de un reloj…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó en una habitación desconocida, una brisa de viento fría entró por la ventana, moviendo las cortinas cerradas y dejando entrar unos pequeños rayos de luz.

Al principio no pudo moverse, sentía el cuerpo pesado, mientras lo intentaba reconoció el lugar: una sala de hospital.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar las voces del pasillo, mientras una persona comenzaba a entrar.

— ¿Sarah? —preguntó asomándose

— ¡Jack! —exclamó feliz

— Que bueno que estés despierta… me tenías preocupado.

— ¿Cuánto he dormido?

— Casi dos semanas… por cierto, alguien quiere verte.

Una pequeña figura salió de pronto desde detrás de la puerta hasta donde estaba Sarah.

— ¡Chris! —exclamó sorprendida y feliz.

— Es un buen chico, aunque no habla mucho— dijo Jack acercándose.

— Es bueno saber que todos están bien… ¿y el otro Jack?

— Ah ¿él? Se fue hace unos días, la herida de su pierna no era tan grave como aparentaba, dijo que por fin iba a poder tomar aquellas vacaciones que se merecía.

— Bueno… me gustaría saber que pasó, ¿cómo llegué aquí?

Jack colocó unas flores que traía en un florero y se sentó antes de comenzar.

— Ehm, es difícil decirlo. Cuando estábamos cerca de salir la caverna comenzó a desmoronarse, quise volver pero aquel tipo me disuadió de hacerlo. Cuando llegamos arriba la policía y los periodistas ya habían llegado, nos sorprendimos al vernos de regreso tan abruptamente a la realidad, ya no había monstruos y todo estaba llenos de vida.

Estaba preocupado por ti, rápidamente comenzaron a explorar las ruinas, era una suerte que la caverna no se hubiese destruido completamente, pero si habían caído miles de escombros que destruyeron la iglesia y bloquearon varios corredores secundarios de piedra natural. Te encontraron no muy lejos de la arteria principal, a la entrada de uno de los caminos que venía de la iglesia. Es una suerte que decidieran que tus heridas habían sido causadas por escapar durante el derrumbe, aunque nos hicieron muchas preguntas del por qué estábamos allí, ese ex policía amigo tuyo lo arregló culpando de todo al culto, también logró recuperar la espada, estaba no muy lejos de donde te encontraron y consiguió que me la devolvieran, tenía muchos amigos entre el cuerpo de policía, lo que no se recuperó fue el flauros…

— Oh de eso no te preocupes, presiento que es mejor el que no conozcamos su paradero… ¿y la espada?

— la regresé a las catacumbas del cementerio donde lo encontramos… arrestaron a muchos del culto que lograron escapar, incluyendo a ese muchacho de las celdas

— ¿el muchacho?, ¿no estaba….?

— Casi, pero no… hubieron muchos arrestos ese día… por cierto, recuperamos también tus cosas…

De una mochila que traía, sacó su fiel bolso. Estaba chamuscado en varias partes, y la correa se había roto, ya no podría volver a usarla. Con cuidado lo abrió, los objetos estaban intactos, uno captó su mirada por sobre todos y lo tomó, sacando un pequeño reloj con extraños símbolos y lo sostuvo en su mano, apretándolo con fuerza.

— ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

— Supongo que en poco tiempo, depende de cómo van tus heridas…

— Jack, cuando salgamos, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

— Claro, ¿qué pasa?

— Aún tengo que hacer una última cosa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro lado de la ventana, el paisaje cambiaba a gran velocidad, Jack había colocado una canción en la radio pero ella no le prestaba atención, su mirada iba desde la ventana hasta el reloj en su mano, el cual estaba detenido en el doce.

Chris dormía en el asiento trasero, aún no hablaba mucho pero estaba mejorando. Pronto apareció un gran letrero que daba la bienvenida a la ciudad de Brahms, y con gran rapidez desapareció tras ellos.

El sol estaba en su cenit, alumbrando entre las nubes esponjosas que salpicaban el cielo, era un día bastante tranquilo, casi tanto como aquel en el cual había decidido partir hacia cierto pueblo de su pasado hacía no mucho tiempo.

Pronto estuvieron rodeador por la urbanización, las casas de patios bien arreglados, colegios, edificios, tiendas… todo lleno de personas. Pronto llegaron a su destino, se detuvieron en el estacionamiento de un gran edificio blanco, Jack bajó primero y ayudó a Sarah, aún se sentía adolorida.

El hospital de Brahms era bastante grande, se perdieron dos veces antes de poder encontrar el camino correcto, se detuvieron un instante frente a la puerta antes de golpear.

Un joven alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojeras abrió, su ropa era algo desaliñada y tenía un aire de pesar profundo. "_Debe ser Max_" pensó Sarah

— ¿Si?

— ¿Megan Vernon?

— Está aquí, ¿quién la busca?

— Una antigua amiga

Max se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar, la estancia estaba llena de peluches y flores (tanto secas como frescas), la ventana estaba entreabierta, dejando entrar un poco de aire. En una cama descansaba Megan, aún sin despertar.

Max se colocó en una esquina y miró tristemente a Sarah:

— Ella hablaba mucho de ti, antes de… de que ocurriera… eso. Siempre mencionaba cuanto quería volver a verte…

Con cuidado Sarah se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la paciente y colocó su mano sobre la de ella, y se le acercó lo más posible.

— Me has ayudado tanto, querida amiga… a encontrar mi camino, y me protegiste del peligro, ahora quiero ayudarte a encontrar el tuyo…

Con cuidado colocó el reloj en la mano de Megan y cerró los ojos. No sabía que más hacer, así que sólo se quedó allí, en silencio.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando escuchó algo, muy suave, tic tac tic tac, el reloj comenzaba a funcionar de nuevo, el tiempo detenido avanzaba ahora.

Sarah alcanzó a ver cómo los ojos de Megan se abrían después de tanto tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cementerio era un lugar tranquilo, el viento movía suavemente las hojas de los árboles, los cuales parecían estar entonando un arrullo a los muertos.

Megan se quedó un rato respirando aquella paz antes de continuar, después de esto iría a encontrarse con Megan y Max en la cafetería frente al edificio con forma de U que era el South Ashfield Heights (al cual últimamente le gustaba llamar SAH para abreviar), pero antes tenía que venir aquí, Jack decidió quedarse atrás para darles más intimidad a Sarah y Chris.

A la derecha del camino principal se abría uno secundario y de menor tamaño, caminaron por este hasta que finalmente la encontraron, Chris dejó las flores y se quedó quieto, seguramente sin saber que hacer.

Sarah las cogió, les cortó un poco el tallo y las colocó en uno de los floreros, luego hizo lo mismo con las suyas. Escuchó como las pisadas de Chris se alejaban en dirección a donde estaba parado Jack, esos dos se llevaban muy bien.

Sarah observó la lápida y leyó lo escrito, menos la fecha, la cual no le parecía relevante.

*_Love Psalm – Silent Hill Book of memories_

"Amanda Helen"

"Por que aún había luz en la oscuridad. Recordemos el pasado pues aún si hubo cosas malas también las hubo buenas."

Fue aquel ex policía, Jack Riddell quién había logrado que fuera recuperado el cuerpo, y Jack, su amigo le había ayudado con los gastos, aunque Sarah esperaba poder llegar a ser algo más que simples "amigos".

Fue ella quién creó la frase, no la odiaba, ahora que sus memorias estaban completas sabía que no todo había sido dolor. Cerró los ojos y recordó como su madre le contaba cuentos antes de dormirse o le cantaba, su risa, su rostro al enojarse, los paseos…

*Oh, This isn't the life that I dreamed it could be  
I'm staring into the eyes of the shell left of me

And now every decision I make  
The good, the pleasure and the pain  
Could simply all be erased  
If I choose it to be

This nightmare unfolds like a rose awakes to the spring  
Oh, it's so close to the sanity I'm trying to cling to  
I'm tearing out the pages 'cause it hurts  
To be forced to feel the hearts break  
How much of this torture can I take?  
Is it not worth the risk to create  
Just one more try?  
I know that I can fix it

If you could rewrite our life any way that you please  
Would you tear out the pages of our memories?  
Would you take back the pain and all the hurt we create?  
Or could you be satisfied with the love that you've with me?

Había cambiado tanto, ahora no se lamentaba de nada, no podía cambiar ni el pasado o el dolor, pero si el futuro, si se equivocaba lo arreglaría pero no volvería a lamentarse nunca más.

Aunque si de algo se alegraba era de haber perdido aquellos… "poderes", se sentía bien, observó a su alrededor, y por un momento creyó ver la figura de su madre un poco más arriba, pero sólo era viento, moviendo unas hojas y alzándolas hacia el cielo… o tal vez…

Sólo tal vez…

If you could rewrite our life any way that you please  
Would you tear out the pages of our memories?  
Would you take back the pain and all the hurt we create?  
Or could you be satisfied with the promise you made?

So we rewrite our lives but it's not what we think  
In the chaos we dance as we stand on the brink  
Always one change away from making ourselves complete  
The world will perish in flames  
And I'll watch as you fade from me

We write our love psalm  
Rewrite our love psalm

Sonrió. Cuando se levantó y miró a Jack y a Chris su sonrisa se ensanchó más. Caminó hacia ellos. Mientras lo hacía, imaginó la vida como un libro, y pensó en cuantas páginas aún le quedaban por escribir.

* * *

**(Letra sacada de Silent Hill wikia)**

_*Oh, esta no es la vida que soñé que podría ser_

_Estoy fijamente mirando a los ojos de la cascara que queda de mi_

_Y ahora, cada decisión que tomo,_

_Lo bueno, el placentero y el dolor._

_Podría simplemente todo borrarse si así yo lo deseo._

_La pesadilla se abre como una rosa que despierta en primavera._

_Oh, está tan cerca de la cordura de la cual estoy tratando de aferrarme._

_Estoy arrancando las páginas debido a que duele_

_Ser obligado a sentir la ruptura del corazón_

_¿Cuánto de esta tortura podré soportar?_

_¿No valen la pena los riesgos que creaste?_

_Tan solo un intento más, sé que puedo arreglarlo._

_Si por favor puedes reescribir nuestra vida de alguna manera,_

_¿Arrancarías las páginas de nuestros recuerdos?_

_¿Tomarías de nuevo el dolo y todo el daño qué creamos?_

_¿O podrías estar satisfecho con el amor que has hecho conmigo?_

_-._

_Si por favor puedes reescribir nuestra vida de alguna manera,_

_¿Arrancarías las páginas de nuestros recuerdos?_

_¿Tomarías de nuevo el dolo y todo el daño qué creamos?_

_¿O podrías estar satisfecho con la promesa que has hecho?_

_Y así que reescribimos nuestra vida, pero no es lo que pensamos._

_En el caos bailamos mientras nos encontramos en el borde del abismo._

_Siempre a un cambio lejos de completarnos._

_El mundo perecerá en llamas,_

_Y te veré a medida que te desvanezcas de mí._

_Nosotros escribimos nuestro salmo de amos_

_Reescribimos nuestro saldo de amor…_

**Y aquí está, el primero, espero terminar pronto los otros… bueno, un saludos para todo el que haya leído hasta aquí y un agradecimiento general…**


	18. END II: FREE

**Bueno, Se que es el capitulo más corto que he escrito, pero yo lo había pensado que fuera así, sólo con lo esencial, que durara una canción, desde el principio al final; no hay mucho que agregar así que sólo resulta esto, espero que sea del agrado de todos.**

**MUSICA: -Now we're free – Silent Hill Book of Memories.**

* * *

**END II: FREE…**

"_Sólo la muerte es quien le brinda total libertad al alma"_

Anónimo

-.-.-.-.

Se sentía liviana, etérea… libre.

Se encontraba en la calle con Megan, viendo a través de la neblina los coches de policía y la ambulancia, las personas eran como siluetas alrededor de ellas, antes de que todo fuese consumido por la niebla logró reconocer a Jack y a Chris.

Se sorprendió al ver que no estaba preocupada, se sentía en paz, tranquila. Las voces de las personas, al igual que la imagen se fueron desvaneciendo, hasta que finalmente todo volvió a estar en calma.

I have these pages  
Torn and crumbled on the floor  
When we were younger

I had a heavy heart  
It doesn't want to start  
To love you again

Now we're free

Comenzaron a caminar por las calles vacías, entonces notó que a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones, el pueblo le parecía lleno de paz, al igual que ella en ese momento, como si un gran peso hubiese sido eliminado del lugar.

The time, it ticks away  
The hands, they so say  
The words we cannot speak

Your soul, it's black and white  
Our shadows dance at night  
Atop a moonlit peak

Now we're free  
Now we're free  
Now we're free  
Now we're free

No le importaba estar muerta y ya había aceptado todo el daño que había sufrido o causado. Observó el cielo, las nubes comenzaban a dispersarse, dejando entrar los rayos del sol.

— ¿Y ahora que haremos, Megan?

— Continuar…

— Pero tú no estas…

Megan negó con la cabeza.

— Entonces… ¿no te importa?... ¿y…Max?

Entraron a un pequeño parque donde tomaron asiento en una de las viejas bancas. Unas aves alzaron el vuelo desde un árbol cercano.

— Aunque quisiera no podré despertar, además él también debe continuar su camino… te acompañaré adonde sea que vayas…

Your flesh harms the skin  
Your greatest day of sin  
It's all a part of me now

It kills me every day  
My heart is torn and frayed  
And born insanity

Now we're free  
Now we're free  
Now we're free  
Now we're free  
Now we're free  
Now we're free

La luz comenzó a aumentar, convirtiendo su alrededor en un sueño que comenzaba a difuminarse.

— ¿Y Jack, Chris? ¿Tú que piensas?

— Estarán bien… sé que lo estarán, que malo que no pude cumplir cierta promesa…

— Entonces… ¿Qué decides?

— Bueno… somos libres, ya no hay culto ni pueblo que nos detengan… continuemos…

— Continuemos…

Ambas sonrieron y se levantaron.

El sol por fin se había hecho paso a través de las nubes iluminándolo todo, incluyendo una banca vacía de un parque. Todo estaba lleno de una extraña paz y tranquilidad.

Now we're free, I have these pages torn

Now we're free, and crumbled on the floor  
Now we're free…

* * *

**Una canción bastante bonita. Sólo queda uno más antes de terminar. Un saludo a todos y que estén bien.**


	19. END III: BLOW BACK

**Y aquí viene casi lo último, esta canción la elegí por pura casualidad, viendo en mi celular la vi y me dije… igual calza con lo que quiero expresar… aún queda algo más… estoy casi terminando**

**MUSICA: - Blow Back – Silent Hill Origins**

**(Blow Back es "Rechazo" o negación que es lo mismo)**

* * *

**END III: BLOW BACK**

"_Es más fácil negar las cosas que enterarse de ellas"_

Mariano José de Larra

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rechazo es el primer paso antes de la aceptación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El fuego aún no había cesado allí abajo, pero a ella no le importaba, al pasar al lado de ellas le parecían tan frías como el hielo. En su mente aún pasaban imágenes de las personas que había matado, aún cuando fueran del culto ella sentía cierto… remordimiento, sobre todo de aquel joven, que seguramente no tenía la culpa de haber nacido entre aquella gente.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, en algún punto Megan se había unido en su caminar pero tardó un rato en darse cuenta.

No hablaron en ningún momento, aunque en cierta forma a Sarah no le molestaba, le gustaba el silencio. Finalmente llegaron al camino que ascendía hasta la superficie, en la lejanía pudo ver un punto de luz.

*Daylight, dark light, blinds me

No tardaron en llegar al final, la niebla las envolvió rápidamente con su frio abrazo, por un momento pudo ver la imagen de Jack y Chris en una ambulancia apuntando donde estaba ella, pero esta desapareció tan rápido como un parpadeo.

Am I... fading... in light?

Las nubes ocultaban el sol, pero aún así la luz le parecía demasiado brillante, comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio más cercano, en completo silencio.

I can see through the fear, nice try  
Just a matter of time, it's another lie  
When the fire turns cold, who's here?  
It sure looks like it's me

Closer... to the source of... my pain...

mirror knows...

Los últimos eventos parecían no querer dejarla en paz, o también podía ser que ella no quería que desaparecieran. El dolor, remordimiento… una y otra vez aquellos sentimientos la golpeaban.

La puerta de la tienda se resistió un poco antes de dejarlas pasar, subió al segundo piso encontrándose con un lugar bastante desordenado pero que por lo menos tenía sillones. Se sentó, y finalmente se dispuso a quebrar el silencio que hasta entonces las rodeaba:

Oh, I'm not myself, my God, what have you done?

— ¿Por qué sigues conmigo?

— No tengo ningún lugar donde ir… ni forma para volver… además, soy tu amiga, quiero acompañarte…

— ¿Qué le pasará a tu cuerpo?

— No lo sé, morirá naturalmente en algunos años, o lo ayudarán… supongo que dependerá de mi familia.

Oh, the memories of them keep coming home...

Permanecieron en silencio un rato.

— Estoy muerta… ¿no?

Hasta aquel momento no lo quería pensar… o aceptar, pero lo sabía, observó sus manos semi traslúcidas.

And the nightmares are good, so good  
Will I ever wake up?

Am I here right now?  
Was the question too hard?

Dad was right  
He said nightmares are good

Mommy, am I... dead now?  
Tell me...

why do we...?

— Si…

— ¿Y por que sigo aquí?

— Aún no quieres irte, tus culpas hacen que el pueblo te mantenga atrapada…

Sonrió. Lo sabía, pero tampoco había querido pensarlo. Los recuerdos seguían volviendo una y otra vez, por un momento se preguntó si seguía siendo en verdad ella.

— Sigo pensando que en cualquier momento despertaré, que es una pesadilla…

— Pues no es la mejor, nunca me gustaron, te hacen estar asustado.

— Pues creo que las pesadillas son bastante buenas en comparación con el infierno de mi mente.

Observó la luz disminuir lentamente.

— Esto me parece que es tan irreal que me hace preguntarme si en verdad estoy aquí… pero ya sé la respuesta de antemano.

— Tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar y conversar. Conozco algunos sitios aquí que quizás te gustarán, no perdemos nada con ir ¿cierto?

Sarah sonrió.

— Cierto…

Abrieron las puertas y salieron. A la poca luz parecieron casi desvanecerse.

* * *

_*La luz del día_

_La luz oscura _

_Me ciegan_

_¿Estoy… descolorándome… en la luz?_

_Puedo ver a través del miedo, buen intento._

_Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, es otra mentira._

_Cuando el fuego se enfría ¿Quién está aquí?_

_De seguro parece que soy yo._

_Más cerca… del origen de… mi dolor_

_El espejo lo sabe…_

_Oh, no soy yo_

_Dios mío que has hecho._

_Oh, los recuerdos de ellos siguen regresando a casa…_

_Y las pesadillas son buenas, tan buenas_

_¿Alguna vez despertaré?_

_¿Estoy aquí ahora mismo?_

_¿La pregunta fue muy difícil?_

_Papá tenía razón._

_Él dijo que las pesadillas eran buenas._

_Mami ¿Estoy… muerto?_

_Dime…_

_¿Por qué tenemos que…?_

**Decidí escribirla traducida para que la entiendan.**

**Un saludo a todos, y un agradecimiento a quién ha llegado hasta acá.**


	20. Agradecimientos

**Agradecimientos.**

* * *

Sinceramente no sé cuantas personas se darán el trabajo de leer esto, pero aún así lo escribiré…

Si tengo que agradecer a alguien, más que nada es a Yukari Sparda, en muchos momentos estaba trabada, y su simple comentario me inspiraba a seguir, ella también fue mi primer review, por eso a ella le agradezco, y si estás leyendo esto te quiero decir que tu me inspiraste y que, por cierto, fue después de leer tu primer fic de Silent Hill (a brand new fear is coming) que empecé a comprender a Walter y a tenerle cariño jeje… ehm, no se como continuar XD.

También a los que leen, comenten o no.

A mi amigas, sobre todo a la Maki por que ella me apoyó bastante (sin saberlo) y me ayudó en la confección de varios monstruos, uno en especial (que lo mencioné en un capitulo, que ella vio en su casa y que me explicó como era y me dejó ponerlo en esta historia… si ella a veces ve cosas raras XD.

Mi madre una vez leyó un capítulo que había dejado abierto en el Word cuando fue a jugar esos juegos de cartas que tanto le fascinan del compu y me aconsejó para mejorarlo… muchas veces me ayudó a encontrar los errores y las palabras que no lo graba hacer que concordaran, a ella también le agradezco, pues me ayudó a mejorar.

Sinceramente desde que comencé esta historia a principio del año pasado, 2011, a la edad de 15 años, hasta ahora que tengo 17, encontré que escribiendo esto eh ganado mucha experiencia, al principio me costó mucho describir las situaciones, aún me cuesta un poco pero no tanto.

Bueno, no sé a quien más agradecer, así que diré algunas cosas que quizás les llamen la atención.

*Durante la confección de monstruos me di cuenta que prácticamente todos no tienen ojos y la mayoría representa un poco algo de mi mente… no se que es exactamente pero si me resultó curioso.

*El apellido de Jack Riddell, el ex policía, lo saqué de un libro de Stephen King llamado Cell, por casualidad lo tenía a mi lado cuando estaba pensando en el apellido, si no me equivoco es del personaje principal de esa historia.

* El apellido de Megan Vernon proviene de una historia de Lovecraft, era una calle.

*Pasaron muchos capítulos antes de que me diera cuenta de que el amigo de Sarah y el ex policía se llamaban ambos Jack… fue un accidente, pero ya que no podía cambiarlo decidí tómamelo con humor.

*La escena donde Sarah está sobre una silla de ruedas siendo conducida por una enfermera la saqué de un fragmento de sueño de tres segundos que tuve en una clase de religión el año pasado en la cual vi en un pasillo oscuro y húmedo de cara al suelo, la rueda de una silla de ruedas y la pierna de una enfermera girando a la derecha bruscamente, fue corto pero ya que desperté rápido se me quedó grabada a fuego en la mente.

*El querer hacer la muerte de la madre tan dramático lo tenía planeado desde el año pasado cuando vi en la tele El Décimo Reino. Incluso tenía previsto la canción y desde que parte debía ponerla.

* Tenía pensado el final pero no la historia en sí, muchas partes prácticamente salieron en el momento en que empecé a escribir, yo sólo sabía hacia que desenlace se dirigía.

* Tenía pensado un final más, pero no sé cómo describirlo así que decidí sólo dejar los tres ya escritos.

*Hasta ahora no estoy muy segura de quién es en verdad el encapuchado pero me hago una idea, supongo que más de alguno tiene la misma sospecha ¿no?... si no es así… ¿Cómo es que Sarah tiene un hermano de su misma sangre? ¿Dónde estaba el padre en toda esta historia?

*El computador una vez tuve que formatearlo, por lo que debí re escribir un capítulo con lo que me acordaba, ya prácticamente lo tenía listo y me había quedado perfecto, fue bastante frustrante.

*Comencé la historia en Marzo… con la idea de una chica buscando su pasado, y el culto buscando nuevamente renacer a su dios…

Ahora que termino esto comprendo por que muchos dicen que en cada historia hay un poco del autor… Sarah incluso se parece a mi un poco.

Espero que hayan disfrutado, me esforzaré en hacerlo mejor a la próxima, los que puedan que tengan una feliz navidad…

***Esta historia termina el 20/12/2012.**

* * *

Nada es el fin, sólo es un nuevo principio…


End file.
